Little Red Hood
by Arikado karma kun
Summary: El atardecer muere. Una mujer con el vestido desgastado y la mirada cansada le grita a sus hijos que regresen a casa; por la calle sólo se escucha el estruendo de las puertas que se cierran con precipitación. advertencia KxAfemXA tendra de todo jejeje.
1. prologo

******solo aclarare una cosa: los personajes NO ME PERTENECEN sino a su creadora Hoshino Katsura, espero les interese tanto como a mi y ma adelante**** les dejo el primer capitulo.**

* * *

**Prólogo**

El atardecer muere. Una mujer con el vestido desgastado y la mirada cansada le grita a sus hijos que regresen a casa; por la calle sólo se escucha el estruendo de las puertas que se cierran con precipitación. Los calendarios están marcados con temor, porque es un día en que la muerte pasa cerca y no perdona a quien encuentra afuera, en la oscuridad.

Siempre se escucha el clamor de las almas desafortunadas, como cada mes, cuando la luna se tiñe de rojo.

Sin embargo, aún con el peligro inminente, un hombre alto, con sombrero de copa y traje oscuro arrastra los pies en la calle, como si cargara con una maldición tan grande como la que trae consigo la luna. Respira con dificultad, se encorva y posa su mano sobre el hombro que sangra y que deja un mal augurio detrás de sí. Por fin, esboza una sonrisa resignada al encontrarse con una casa carcomida y en ruinas; toca la puerta con las fuerzas que le quedan.

Aún hay tiempo, la luna todavía no hace su aparición.

Con un rechinido, en la entrada se abre un resquicio y deja ver una oscuridad aún más profunda que la del exterior; un ojo oscuro, coronado por una ceja pelirroja y adornado por el cristal de un lente se asoma. Es una mirada completamente fría, la que recibe al hombre herido.

—¿A qué has venido, Mana? —se escucha una voz profunda.

El hombre trata de respirar con calma, pero le sigue faltando el aliento; se recarga en la puerta.

—Ayúdame.

El de la ceja pelirroja hace una mueca y suelta un profundo resoplido, pero accede a los ruegos del herido se hace a un lado. Mana le agradece con la mirada y se arrastra hasta el primer sillón que encuentra.

—¿Qué ocurre? —el otro se sienta frente a él; su largo cabello rojo cae sobre su rostro, cubriendo un parche que eclipsa su ojo derecho y casi la mitad de su cara. Sus labios forman una línea dura; negándose, de antemano, a cualquier clase de petición que pudiera salir de la boca de Mana. Algo dorado, como una pequeña esfera con alas, se posa en su hombro.

—He sido mordido, Cross… no queda mucho para que se haga…

El pelirrojo mete la mano en su gabardina; en su mano ahora destella una extraña pistola plateada, que apunta directamente a la cabeza de Mana. El movimiento fue tan repentino, que el hombre herido apenas tuvo tiempo de parpadear…

Sin embargo, sonrió.

—Sí, también he venido al exterminio pero necesito que me prometas algo antes —dijo, observando al exorcista directo a su único ojo expuesto.

—No hay tiempo —replicó Cross, con los músculos tensos, como si el hombre herido frente a él fuera a atacarlo en cualquier instante.

—Promete que cuidarás de mi hija —soltó Mana, ignorando las últimas palabras del exorcista—, por lo menos hasta que ella pueda hacerlo por sí misma.

Cross se puso rígido y bajó un poco el arma.

—No soy niñera.

—Allen es especial, creo que ella es compatible con una…

El exorcista abrió su ojo, atento, pero, contradiciendo el interés que revelaba su mirada, negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo mucho por recorrer y ella sería un estorbo para mí. No puedo ayudarte en eso.

—Entonces no tengo nada más que hacer aquí —soltó Mana, poniéndose de pie; el arma de Cross volvió a apuntarle a la cabeza.

—Pero yo no puedo dejarte salir ahora que sé que estás maldito —dijo Cross—, menos este día, en que la luna te enloquecerá.

Por segunda vez, Mana sonrió.

—Por supuesto que lo harás, primero porque me debes un favor y segundo porque aún luzco como un humano.

Cross maldijo por lo bajo.

—Harás daño si te dejo salir, incluso puedes lastimar a tu propia hija.

—Tomaré mis precauciones —aseguró Mana—, además, tienes que comprender que necesito tiempo para encontrar alguien más que la proteja; sólo hasta asegurarme que se encuentra bien podré regresar contigo y dejar que me destruyas, Marian.

El exorcista se levantó, provocando que la poca luz que restaba hiciera destellar el símbolo dorado en su pecho, del lado izquierdo.

—Te daré tiempo —concedió Cross—. Yo saldré cuando la luna esté completamente cubierta de rojo y, si en ese momento te veo en tu forma maldita, haciéndole daño a alguna persona, te mataré.

—De acuerdo —soltó Mana, haciendo una pequeña inclinación antes de marcharse.

Por décima vez, los ojos grises de la niña inspeccionaron por la ventana, el cristal mostraba la noche más triste de todas; y la luna apareció, completamente teñida de rojo sangre, como advertencia a los mortales para que permanecieran en sus casas. Pero eso no intimidó a la niña mientras tomaba la decisión que la cambiaría para siempre; dispuesta a buscar a su padre, escondió un cuchillo afilado en la cintura de su falda y respiró profundamente antes de abrir la puerta. El viento helado agitó sus cabellos castaños, anunciándole desgracia, le temblaron ligeramente las piernas, pero se sobrepuso a ello rápidamente.

Cubierta con una capucha roja, salió corriendo de su casa, abandonando las protecciones y la seguridad. Desde un cristal vecino, por una de las ventanas del segundo piso, una mujer grande y rubia la vio; con unos movimientos ágilmente inusitados para su cuerpo, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la entrada. Estuvo cerca de girar la perilla, pero su marido se lo impidió.

—¿Te has vuelto loca? —escupió, frunciendo el ceño, provocando que sus espesas cejas se juntaran.

—¡Hay una niña afuera, Robert! —chilló ella— No podemos dejarla afuera…

El hombre, que desde hacía tiempo creía que su mujer estaba perdiendo la razón, se asomó por la ventana de la sala: efectivamente, una niña corría por la calle, dejando que su largo cabello se agitara sobre su espalda.

—No puedes abrir…

—Unos segundos, sólo para ella entre —insistió la mujer, casi al borde de un ataque de pánico.

—De acuerdo, pero…

Su esposa no le dio tiempo, abrió la puerta y dejó entrar los soplidos del viento; como si se trajera el lamento de las otras noches de luna roja.

—¡Niña, niña! —gritó la mujer, desgarrándose la garganta; la niña se iba alejando cada vez más— ¡Regresa, es peligroso!

La niña detuvo su paso; la mujer se emocionó, podría salvar una vida, la hermosa vida de esa pequeña. Su cabeza giró en dirección de ella; su largo cabello castaño fue agitado una vez más por el viento.

Pero jamás sonrió o se movió de donde se encontraba, en sus ojos se leía un amor y angustia bastante profundos.

—Debo encontrar a mi padre —respondió.

La mujer jamás se explicó cómo fue que aquel susurro llegó hasta sus oídos, pues la distancia que las separaba era grande; tal vez le leyó los labios y su dulce voz simplemente se la había imaginado.

La niña corrió, esta vez mucho más rápido que antes y la mujer no pudo detenerla con sus gritos desesperados, ni hacerla que regresara. Su marido cerró la puerta y ella lloró porque vio en aquella joven de doce años todos los abortos que había tenido antes de renunciar a tener hijos.

Allen dejó que sus botas resonaran en el pavimento mientras buscaba con desesperación a su padre y gritaba su nombre; buscó en todos los lugares a los que habían ido juntos, sin importarle que cada minuto que pasaba significaba un acercamiento más a la muerte.

Entonces lo escuchó; un terrible gruñido se filtró por la plaza principal y se duplicó. La niña se estremeció, pensando que no sólo se trataba de un lobo, sino dos y todo lo que ella tenía para defenderse era un cuchillo pequeño. De cualquier forma, lo sacó de la cintura de su falda y se escondió detrás de un edificio viejo, en el que, años atrás, se erigía una biblioteca.

Apenas podía ver algo en aquella oscuridad, todo lo que le quedó en los recuerdos fueron los rugidos y sonidos que producía la terrible pelea. Después de media hora, todo se acabó. Pero los últimos vestigios que trajo el viento hacia ella fueron los más terribles que pudo escuchar: el lamento de un lobo, que seguramente levantaba su hocico hacia la luna roja, como si le ofreciera tributo y el grito de un hombre antes de morir; un grito que reconoció inmediatamente.

—¡Papá! —gritó, soltando todo el aire que se encontraba en sus pulmones, sin importarle si el depredador la escuchaba.

Corrió con toda la fuerza que sus piernas delgadas se lo permitieron, cruzó la capilla y dio vuelta en el edificio del gran reloj, pero cuando llegó al lugar de la pelea, todo lo que pudo distinguir fue un cuerpo tendido en el suelo y un charco de sangre que se expandía alrededor.

Allen no se dio cuenta cuando el cuchillo cayó de su mano, ni cuando sus rodillas se clavaron en el suelo, todo en lo podía pensar era en su padre y en la profunda herida que tenía en la garganta por la que se le había escapado la vida. La joven pegó su rostro al pecho de su padre y comprobó el terrible silencio en el que había caído su corazón.

De pronto, en su campo de visión aparecieron unas garras enormes que le dieron el tiempo de levantar su cabeza y darse cuenta que ya no llevaba el cuchillo consigo. Pero el lobo jamás le gruñó; se limitó a observarla con fijeza y una gran curiosidad.

Allen se dio cuenta que su enorme hocico estaba manchado de sangre; no tenía que ser muy inteligente para saber que había sido aquella bestia la que había terminado con la vida de su padre. La niña se puso de pie, soltando una exclamación que reveló una gran pena mezclada con una ira profunda. Consciente de que podría morir por ello, clavó sus ojos en la bestia y lo maldijo, ya que era lo único que podía hacer sin un arma a la mano.

—¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! —repitió muchas veces, esperando que la bestia se muriera o que la destruyera de una vez, para poder ver a su padre de nuevo.

Pero el lobo jamás le hizo daño; a pesar de que en sus ojos brillaba el destello rojo de la locura lunar, no se acercó para dañarla. En su lugar, giró y corrió lejos de ella.

Lo que pasó después de eso es bastante confuso, ya que los recuerdos de Allen se vuelven inciertos a partir de ese punto y no había ningún otro testigo que pudiese aclarar lo que ocurrió.

Todo lo que la niña pudo conservar en sus memorias fue un destello rojo que se dirigió a ella y le cruzó la cara y parte del cuerpo, provocando que cayera varios metros lejos del cuerpo de su padre y que un dolor intenso en el ojo y brazo izquierdos, un dolor que ocasionó que perdiera la consciencia.

Marian Cross supo que había llegado demasiado tarde incluso antes de adentrarse en la calle. Sin embargo, le sorprendió encontrar el cuerpo de Mana destrozado; lo que esperaba ver era una docena de cuerpos humanos… Pero aquello era demasiado extraño. Uno lobo no atacaba a otro en luna roja, estaría demasiado consumido por la locura.

Además estaba la niña; intacta a pesar de la marca de una maldición cruzando su rostro, en su ojo izquierdo. Y su mano completamente enrojecida, como si estuviera quemada, además del símbolo… Definitivamente ella era compatible con una Inocencia, una que ahora vivía en su interior.

Completamente contrario a la personalidad del exorcista, éste levanto a la niña en brazos, extrañándose al ver su cabello largo, completamente blanco, colgar como una larga cortina de su cabeza.

—A fin de cuentas se hará tu voluntad, Walker —le dijo al cadáver, antes de marcharse con la niña.

* * *

******gracias por leer el prologo capitulo de este grandioso fic (mi creacion muajajajajaja ok me calmo de una vez ¬¬).****subiré**** el ****capitulo 1 en cuanto lo tenga listo porque no tengo time, lo prometo.**


	2. Chapter 1: La Orden Oscura

**aquí**** les traigo el primer capitulo, espero lo disfruten**

* * *

**Capítulo 1:**

**La Orden Oscura**

Nada tenía que ver el frío que me envolvió aquella mañana cuando salimos de la casa, ni que la neblina hubiese bajado tanto que apenas podía ver las hebillas de mis botas negras. No. Yo sabía que algo no estaba bien por el simple hecho que conocía bastante bien los gestos de mi maestro y en esta ocasión mostraban una determinación casi frívola. Por alguna razón, pensé que aquello significaba malas noticias para mí. Pero, como había aprendido en los años que había pasado junto a él, era mejor abstenerse de hacer algún comentario.

Así que me dediqué a observar cómo el paisaje cambiaba con rapidez por mi ventana, en el vagón del tren. Aún no sabía a dónde tenía planeado guiarme pero, si quería ahorrarme un golpe en la cabeza o en el hombro, era mejor continuar en la ignorancia. Pronto me aburrí de ver los campos y casas aisladas y, tratando de ser lo más discreta posible, me dediqué a observar a mi maestro. Me gustaba mucho su cabello, sobre todo su intenso color rojo que, a pesar de llevar bastante largo, no lo hacía ver nada femenino. Tal vez se debía a la mata de pelo que se había dejado en la punta de la barbilla o, en general, a sus facciones duras y cuadradas que sólo lo hacían verse más intimidante. Con todo, era bastante atractivo, por lo menos debía serlo ya que, en lo que llevaba de estos últimos meses, había cambiado como cinco veces de pareja. Las mujeres parecían dispuestas a hacer todo por él, lo que mi maestro aprovechaba bastante bien ya que, por ser un exorcista nómada por naturaleza, nunca tenía dinero para comer o para hospedarse, mucho menos para compartir algo conmigo. Y así, aunque me disgustara bastante, nosotros vivíamos a expensas de sus amantes.

Me pregunté qué habría sucedido con Kim, era agradable y parecía querer mucho a mi maestro, Cross, aunque, para ser sincera, todas siempre se enamoraban de él. Y, después, las dejaba. Eso había sucedido esta mañana, por supuesto, porque me obligó a hacer mi maleta y, sin hacer ruido, nos dirigimos a la estación.

Sin despedidas, sin promesas de retorno. Así era él y, a veces, se lo reprochaba (mentalmente, por supuesto) porque consideraba un verdadero acto de cobardía que las dejara de aquella manera, como si no fueran más que algo que se pudiera tirar…

—¿Qué miras, Allen? —gruñó él, atrapándome con mi mirada sobre su rostro.

Agité la cabeza de un lado a otro, con bastante energía, mi cabello largo y blanco se sacudió a mis lados.

—Nada.

Su ceja roja, la única que se podía ver en su rostro, se curvó hacia abajo, en un gesto bastante molesto. Sin embargo, lo dejó pasar, ya que se limitó a resoplar y desviar el rostro hacia la ventana, mostrándome su lado intacto, el que no estaba cubierto por un gran parche oscuro. Timcampy revoloteó un rato a su lado, hasta posarse en uno de sus hombros.

—Deja de mirarme.

Eso hice. Y desvíe mis pensamientos a lugares mucho más oscuros de mi memoria, como la noche en que mi padre murió. Los años habían logrado hacer un poco más borrosos algunos detalles, sin embargo, la sangre siempre estaba ahí. La veía en mis sueños, brillando intensamente, dirigiéndose hacia mí, desesperada por querer consumirme hasta destruirme… también. Parpadeé, intentando reprimir las lágrimas que esperaban escaparse de mis ojos; no quería que Cross notara lo débil que era, pero, en mi defensa, podría decir que la muerte de mi padre dolía como el primer día. A pesar de que ya tenía quince años, a pesar de que había recibido un duro entrenamiento en el exorcismo y podría considerarme una persona fuerte.

A pesar de todo, dolía.

Sabía que un licántropo había sido el responsable de la muerte de mi padre y que se fue, antes de acabar conmigo, también. Después, un destello bloqueaba lo demás y los recuerdos regresaban a una habitación oscura, donde Cross se había encargado de despertarme. Lamentablemente, él había llegado demasiado tarde por lo que jamás obtuve la respuesta que buscaba de sus labios.

Esa noche encerraba para una tragedia y un misterio, en ella se encuentra la razón por la cual mi cabello perdió su color, en ella está la respuesta que me aclararía por qué mi rostro está marcado o por qué mi mano ahora está roja y deformada.

Por supuesto, Cross me había explicado, después de analizar con detenimiento mi brazo y ponerlo a prueba, que se trataba de mi _Inocencia_, la cual me serviría para ejercer un buen trabajo como exorcista, por supuesto, si se me entrenaba adecuadamente. Pero saber qué era exactamente lo que me pasaba no explicaba cómo era que la _Inocencia _había llegado a mí.

El tren se detuvo y con él mis pensamientos.

Caminamos por una hora aproximadamente, una completa hora de silencio y cansancio, ya que mi maestro hizo que llevara todo el equipaje, según él para mejorar mi condición, aunque yo creía que era más bien para evitarse la molestia de arrastrar todo lo que llevaba en la suya. En fin, seguramente esa era la razón por la que los campesinos y la gente de la ciudad que cruzamos lanzaba miradas bastante divertidas en nuestra dirección: un hombre alto y fuerte, fumando tranquilamente un cigarro, seguido de una joven de cabello blanco, una capa roja y guantes negros, que arrastraba demasiado equipaje y que lucía como si acabara de correr un maratón. Claro que, yo era la única que les causaba risa, sólo algunas personas lo bastante decentes lanzaban miradas fulminantes en dirección a Cross, aunque, por supuesto, él las ignoraba por completo.

—Aquí termino yo, tú tienes que subir.

—¿Subir? —arqueé una ceja y, desgraciadamente, me di la vuelta para comprobar que había un enorme acantilado, en cuya cima se podía ver una figura apenas visible de lo que podría ser un viejo edificio— ¿Espera que yo suba hasta allá con todo este equipaje?

—No —respondió él, tranquilamente. Me quitó su equipaje de las manos—. Sólo con el tuyo.

—¿No va a venir conmigo? —odié como mi pregunta sonó tan necesitada, pero no pude evitar que escapara de mis labios. Aunque me costara admitirlo, no quería despedirme de él. Después de todo, era lo único que me quedaba.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Odio este lugar —resopló—, pero creo que a ti te hará bien.

Se despidió, lo vi darse la vuelta y, por un instante, tuve ganas de correr hacia él y abrazarlo y agradecerle por cuidarme todo ese tiempo, pero sabía que eso sólo lo incomodaría.

—Timcampy te hará compañía. Prometo volver a verte, Allen.

Mientras el golem se posaba en mi cabeza, vi a mi maestro desaparecer en la oscuridad. Después, me giré nuevamente para enfrentarme al recorrido que me esperaba. Me colgué las maletas lo mejor que pude a mi espalda y cintura y comencé a escalar.

Completamente agitada y arrastrándome, logré llegar a la hermosa y vieja puerta de la enorme construcción que se elevaba ante mí. Tras una gran exhalación, puse mi gran maleta en el suelo y me senté en ella, pensando cuál sería la mejor manera para presentarme ante personas que jamás había visto. Por un momento, sentí pánico, ya que pensé que una orden protegida de sacerdotes negros, jamás dejaría entrar a alguien como yo. Entonces fue que pensé en Timcampy.

Con cierto trabajo, debo admitir, me levanté y toqué la enorme puerta en cuyo centro una cabeza enorme de piedra (o por lo menos eso me pareció a mí) permanecía muda, como si fuese el guardián del recinto.

—No se permite la entrada a personas externas —emergió una voz masculina.

Me acerqué un poco más, girando la cabeza, intentando descubrir a los golems, si es que los había; ellos deberían de ser los que transmitirían mi imagen a los sacerdotes.

—Me llamo Allen Walker —solté, insegura—. Soy exorcista, fui aprendiz del general Cross Marian y vine aquí por su recomendación…

—Escucha —la voz al otro lado comenzó a sonar aburrida, como si mi historia ya la hubiera oído muchas veces—, el caso es que no podemos… espera, ¿ese es Timcampy?

Para toda respuesta, el golem describió unos círculos en el aire.

—Sí, mi maestro…

De nuevo, fui interrumpida por un estruendo al que le siguió la elevación de las puertas.

—Tim, mantente cerca —le susurré al golem y me arriesgué a entrar en una especie de amplio vestíbulo, cuyo interior había grandes pilares y diversos pasillos… Claro que yo no tenía la menor idea hacia dónde dirigirme ya que todo estaba desierto y no quería arriesgarme a perderme. Por alguna extraña razón tenía una extraordinaria capacidad para extraviarme en cualquier lugar.

—¡Bienvenida!

Admito que la reacción que tuve a su saludo fue un poco exagerada, pero es que, últimamente, no me sentía muy bien. Así que, cuando la chica exclamó cerca de mi oído, yo me di la vuelta y estuve a muy poco de atacarla. Por fortuna, en cuanto mi ojo maldito (como yo lo llamo) la examinó me di cuenta que sólo era una humana.

—Lo siento… ¿Te asusté?

—No —dije, tratando de cambiar mi postura y esbozando una extraña sonrisa, bueno, supuse que no había logrado sonreír adecuadamente ya que ella frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—¿Ibas a atacarme?

—No.

Siempre había sido muy mala para mentir. Y, por lógica, ella supo que no era verdad. Se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Es sólo que… no conozco a nadie y…

Entonces, ella se rió. A pesar de que me sentía confundida por sus cambios de humor, me percaté que su chaqueta tenía unos símbolos parecidos a los de mi maestro, sólo que los de ella eran de plata. Eso debía significara que ella también era exorcista.

—No te preocupes, lo entiendo. Debes estar cansada e irritada por todo lo que tuviste que escalar hace rato. ¡Oh, y con todo eso encima! —dijo, señalando mi equipaje.

Lamento decir que me dio un poco de envidia su hermoso cabello oscuro, que se acercaba mucho al verde esmeralda, recogido en dos coletas largas sobre su cabeza. Su cabello tenía tanto color y el mío parecía que estaba muerto, como si le hubiesen quitado la vida.

—Me llamo Lenalee, soy hermana del jefe del cuartel y, de momento, a su nombre, te vuelvo a dar la bienvenida.

—Gracias —musité, un poco apenada, mientras ella me pedía que la siguiera.

Me mostró la cocina, una especie de sala de entrenamiento, y algunas habitaciones, por lo menos hasta que llegamos a la que usaba su hermano para trabajar.

Él, a diferencia de Lenalee, estaba vestido de blanco y también traía una especie de gorro sobre la cabeza, además de unas gafas.

—Komui Lee —se presentó rápidamente, restándole importancia.

Parecía bastante entusiasmado al verme llegar, bueno, por lo menos se notó contento cuando vio mi mano marchita. La examinó, se acercó a ella, observó el símbolo en el dorso, y después me pidió que la activara lo cual hice.

—Tipo parásito, ¿eh?

—¿Disculpa?

—Tu _Inocencia, _es tipo parásito, la más extraña de todas… pero… de eso hablaremos en la mañana, hoy debes estar bastante cansada Allen…

Asentí, esperando poder llegar a una cama y pronto.

—Lenalee te llevará a una habitación —dijo, sonriendo.

—Eh… Hermano, no tenemos habitaciones —replicó ella.

Komui se giró hacia Lenalee, observándola con extrañeza… o tal vez, ahora que lo pienso su expresión era mucho más parecida a una fingida inocencia.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Lenalee? —continuó, haciendo como que sacaba unas herramientas— En este recito hay varios exorcistas pero es demasiado grande como para…

Ella lo interrumpió, golpeándolo en la cabeza con una tablilla sujetapapeles que ni siquiera pude ver de dónde sacó.

—¡Las tienes ocupadas con tus experimentos!

—Tú sabes que todo lo que hago es importante —se excusó, tocándose el área golpeada con delicadeza, como si el golpe hubiese sido muy fuerte.

—Experimentos fallidos, chatarra…

—¡No es cierto!

—La mayoría lo son.

Komui la ignoró deliberadamente y se giró hacia mí.

—Mañana prometo tenerte una habitación para ti sola, pero esta noche tendrás que dormir en la habitación de Kanda.

—¿Ella no se molestará? —pregunté, esperando que fuera una mujer, porque no estaba dispuesta a dormir en la misma habitación que un hombre.

—¿Ella? —soltó Lenalee arqueando las cejas hasta que se perdieron en su fleco. De pronto, su hermano, estalló en una sonora carcajada.

—¿Te imaginas a Kanda vestido de niña? —cuestionó a Lenalee, entre risas, hasta ella parecía con ganas de sonreír pero se controló— Tengo que decirle esto…

—Creo que no le agradaría mucho —comentó ella, lo que hizo callar a su hermano repentinamente.

Tomando una pose más seria, asintió y se acomodó los lentes.

—Probablemente me golpearía —dijo y después me lanzó una mirada— y a ella también.

—¿Qué? —exploté— ¡Ni muerta compartiría habitación con un hombre y menos con uno que tiene ese carácter!

Lenalee puso una mano sobre mi hombro para calmarme.

—No te preocupes, él regresa hasta mañana en al mediodía —explicó ella—. Para ese momento tú ya estarás en tu nueva habitación y Kanda no se dará cuenta de nada. Sólo no toques nada que haya en su habitación y todo estará bien.

Tendría que haber discutido más (y estaba pensando en hacerlo), pero estaba tan agotada y, cuando me dejé caer sobre el suave colchón ya no hubo remedio; le di las gracias a Lenalee por conducirme hasta aquella habitación y me despedí de ella.

—Mañana mi hermano te asignará un guía y podrás comenzar con tus entrenamientos —dijo ella, sonriente.

—¿Un guía? —pregunté, a medio camino entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia.

—No te preocupes, después te explicaré.

Tenía planeado observar la habitación de Kanda detenidamente, sobre todo la cama, para dejarla exactamente como la había encontrado, pero era tan austera; apenas tenía algunos libros en un escritorio viejo y varios tipos de cuchillos (lo cual no me agradó) colgados en la pared. No parecía alguien muy animado, por lo menos no en lo relacionado a decoración. La misma habitación me hizo sentir un poco sola, era como si lugar mismo me recordara que apenas, aquel día, había sido abandonada por mi maestro.

Por fortuna, estaba tan cansada que mi mente no pudo continuar con aquellos pensamientos tristes; le dije buenas noches a Timcampy, quien se dejó caer a un lado mío inmediatamente. Era bueno tener algo de compañía, para variar.

—¿Quién eres y qué haces en mi cama?

Al principio consideré seriamente que se trataba de una pesadilla; aquella voz tan oscura y gruñona se parecía mucho más a la de un demonio que a la de un humano. Además, cuando abrí los ojos y me encontré con la alta y oscurecida figura al pie de la cama, cerca de la cabecera, creo que cualquiera estaría de acuerdo en que la reacción que tuve fue la más sensata: de un salto, ponerme de pie (en la cama) y soltar una aguda exclamación.

Me relajé un poco cuando distinguí el uniforme de exorcista cubriéndolo y después volví a alarmarme cuando me di cuenta que, aún de pie sobre la cama, apenas y lo superaba con unos centímetros, lo que significaba que debía ser mucho más alto de lo que yo pensaba. Además, nadie podía culparme de estar un poco asustada; sus ojos negros destilaban un malhumor que nunca creía haber visto en otra persona.

Entonces, para aumentar mi tensión, llevó su mano derecha a su espalda y sacó una enorme katana cuya punta quedó tan sólo a unos centímetros del centro de mi frente.

—Respóndeme —exigió con fuerza. Sin embargo, su mirada no tardó en inclinarse un poco más hacia abajo y hacerlo dudar, por un instante.

Fue justo en el momento que me di cuenta que (no podía creerlo) a pesar de estar tan cansada hacía unas horas, había tenido la energía suficiente para ponerme la primera bata de dormir que traía en mi equipaje: la más ligera y corta de todas.

Perfecto; las cosas no hacían más que mejorar.

—Mis ojos están más arriba —gruñí. Era increíble, el hombre me estaba apuntando con un arma y yo tenía que hacerme la molesta en ese preciso instante. Aunque, me ayudaba mucho saber que, en cualquier momento, podría activar mi _Inocencia _para defenderme.

Él sacudió su cabeza, como si quisiera quitarse algo de sus pensamientos y, por fin, dirigió su mirada hacia mi rostro, sólo que ya era demasiado tarde. Aprovechando su distracción, salté, di un giro en el aire y llegué hasta donde se encontraba la puerta, abierta. Estuve a tan poco de salir, pero él fue más rápido y bloqueó mi salida y volvió a apuntarme con su arma.

No sabía cómo era que había llegado con tantas horas de antelación, siendo que Lenalee me había informado que arribaría al mediodía, pero no había duda de que el hombre… bueno, ahora que lo veía bien no debía de pasar de los 18 o 19 años… en fin, estaba segura que él era Kanda.

—Tu nombre, ahora.

—Allen Walker.

Me percaté que su cabello oscuro era bastante largo y que se lo recogía en una coleta bastante bien amarrada sobre el cráneo. A diferencia del de Lenalee el cabello de Kanda se acercaba más al tono azul profundo. Además, ahora que lo veía bien me di cuenta que era muy apuesto…

Sacudí mi cabeza, había empezado a divagar y, en una situación como la mía, eso no era nada recomendable.

—¿Qué hacías en mi cama?

—Yo… ehh…

Por fortuna, en el umbral aparecieron tanto Komui como su hermana.

—¡Kanda, baja eso! —chilló Lenalee— Allen es una de los nuestros.

Aprovechando el momento, tomé la sábana que estaba sobre la cama y la envolví a mí alrededor, sólo así me sentí un poco más segura. Timcampy volvió a colocarse sobre mi cabeza y, en un murmullo, se lo agradecí.

—¿Qué hace ella en mi habitación? —cuestionó, como si, de pronto, yo hubiese desaparecido. Cada vez me sorprendía más la "educación" que tenía aquel joven.

—Pensamos que regresarías mañana al mediodía —replicó Lenalee, ignorando su pregunta— ¿Por qué llegaste antes?

—Terminé pronto la misión.

Como si estuviera en una reflexión importante, Lenalee puso una mano sobre su barbilla, pensando.

—Si te dejaron entrar… ¿Cómo es que no te dijeron que Allen estaba en tu habitación?

Se escuchó una tos algo incómoda, pero nadie le prestó atención.

—Eso es lo que quisiera saber, ¿qué hace aquí ella? —preguntó, señalándome con descaro. Yo le lancé mi mejor mirada asesina, pero no sirvió mucho.

—No teníamos ninguna habitación disponible, porque mi hermano la tiene ocupada con sus experimentos, por lo que se le ocurrió que, mientras llegabas, Allen podría pasar la noche aquí.

Kanda frunció el ceño; para ser sincera, era el mejor en causar escalofríos con sólo un gesto. Mis ojos fulminantes palidecían junto a su expresión de hielo, casi parecía como que hubiera nacido para la intimidación.

Se giró hacia Komui, quien levantó la cabeza al techo, fingiendo estar distraído.

—¿Por qué no me avisaste de esto?

—¿Qué? —Lenalee parecía confusa— Pero si apenas nos enteramos que llegaste…

Kanda negó con la cabeza, interrumpiéndola.

—Él me abrió la puerta.

—¿Qué? —esta vez me tocó a mí soltar la exclamación. Me acerqué a Komui y, como todavía pretendía estar más interesado en lo que había en el techo, lo tomé del cuello de su saco y lo sacudí con fuerza— ¿Por qué no le explicaste? ¿Por qué no lo retuviste para que yo pudiera salir antes de que llegara? ¡Este desequilibrado casi me mata!

—¿Desequilibrado? —escuché repetir a Kanda, en algún punto cercano a mí. Su voz parecía un tanto sorprendida, como si esa fuera la última palabra que esperara que le adjudicasen.

Lenalee soltó una carcajada.

—¡Estaba muy ocupado terminando un nuevo proyecto y se me olvidó que estabas aquí!

Gruñí, Komui se encogió como si esperara que lo golpeara y tenía ganas de hacerlo, sinceramente, pero Lenalee, aún riendo, me tomó de los hombros e hizo que retrocediera. Después, se calló de pronto, mirando en una dirección determinada, con expresión propia de los que han visto un fantasma. Seguí sus ojos y me di cuenta que Kanda había agachado la cabeza y tenía un puño sobre sus labios, como si quisiera evitar reírse, incluso me pareció que esta sonriendo… Aunque parecía un poco extraño, como si fuese de las personas que casi nunca transmiten ese tipo de expresiones. En fin, ya que muy pronto se dio cuenta de que lo observábamos y nos regresó la mirada con su malhumor acostumbrado, sinceramente pensé que me lo había imaginado.

Definitivamente ese hombre no tenía la capacidad de esbozar una sonrisa sincera, mucho menos reírse. Bueno, tal vez sólo para burlarse…

Nuevamente estaba divagando.

—Nuca vuelvan a ofrecer mi habitación —sentenció, con una voz que parecía venir del lugar más oscuro del universo. Hasta yo me estremecí, ahora entendía por qué ese exorcista provocaba tanto miedo.

—De acuerdo, pero…

—Necesito descansar, largo de aquí —dijo Kanda, interrumpiendo a Lenalee. Sólo hasta ese momento que el exorcista llevaba, en el hombro, un golem como el mío; bueno, era algo parecido, aunque ése era completamente negro y tenía unas alas semejantes a las de un murciélago.

—Lo que digas —soltó Komui, un tanto temeroso. Me pareció que mis gritos y maltratos todavía lo tenían aturdido, por lo que me sentí un poco mal por ello.

—Vámonos, Allen —me dijo amablemente Lenalee, me ayudó a tomar mis maletas—. Dormirás en mi habitación.

Asentí, agradecida, mordiéndome el labio inferior para evitar decir lo que pensaba: ¿Por qué no me habían dejado pasar la noche en el cuarto de Lenalee desde un principio? Pero, como dije, eso me lo guardé para mí.

—Hey, Moyashi —escuché la voz de Kanda, junto en el momento que cruzaba el umbral.

¿Moyashi? Yo siempre supe que era pequeña y delgada para mi edad, pero nadie me había llamado de esa manera, nunca. Odiaba ese adjetivo. Y, ya que estaba un poco al borde de la explosión, me giré hacia él con todo el enojo que me fue posible transmitir en la mirada.

—Tengo un nombre, si no te importa.

—Lo sé, Moyashi.

Estoy segura que mis uñas habrían llegado a su perfecto rostro si Lenalee no me hubiera tomado de la cintura para detenerme.

—¡Suéltame, suéltame! —le grité— ¡Sé que puedo hacerle daño!

—Por favor, Allen, no queremos sangre derramada —rogó Lenalee. Creo que ella se refería más a mi sangre que a la de Kanda, lo cual me enfureció más, pero, a pesar de todo, logré calmarme.

Kanda extendió una mano hacia mí. Por un segundo, yo lo observé, atónita.

—Mi sábana.

—¿Qué? —solté. Lenalee se tensó, detrás de mí, como si estuviera lista para volver a detenerme si me lanzaba contra Kanda.

—Dame mi sábana.

—Pero la necesito, tengo que recorrer el pasillo y… —me interrumpí en cuanto caí en la cuenta de que era inútil, a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que me ocurriera.

—Vamos, Allen, deja de protestar y dásela. Casi todos están dormidos, nadie te verá… además, supongo que traes una bata…

—Sí, la traigo —gruñí. La misma que dejaba gran parte de mis piernas al descubierto y que dejaba ver todo mi brazo marchito.

Me la quité, procurando hacer una esfera deforme con ella y se la arrojé al rostro a Kanda; creo que no se lo esperaba porque di en el blanco, él único que se salvó de mi ataque, fue su golem, que revoloteó lejos en el momento adecuado.

Lo escuché soltar una especie de rugido, mientras retiraba toda la tela de su cara. Sus ojos llameaban con fuego negro.

Lo detestaba.

—¡Corre, corre! —exclamó Lenalee, mientras tiraba de mi brazo y me sacaba de la habitación; cerramos la puerta detrás de nosotras y nos apresuramos a su habitación.

* * *

**subiré**** el siguiente ****capitulo en cuanto lo tenga listo jejeje**


	3. Chapter 2: Entrenamiento

******les dejo el segundo cap de este grandioso fic (mi creacion jejeje). disfrutenlo y recuerden: los personajes NO ME PERTENECEN sino a su creadora Hoshino Katsura.**  


* * *

**Capítulo 2:**

**Entrenamiento**

—Allen… ¿en serio comerás todo eso?

Debo admitir que el día le trajo una perspectiva mucho más agradable a mi nueva situación; Lenalee me había despertado con la noticia de que ya podría disponer de una habitación para mí sola. En unos minutos, trasladamos mi equipaje y bajamos al comedor para la hora del desayuno. De hecho, en estos instantes, tenía frente a mí una docena de comida que olía especialmente deliciosa: pan francés, ensalada, fruta picada, jugo de naranja, chocolate caliente, un bistec…

—¿Estás segura que puedes comerlo todo? —insistió Lenalee, ya que, en aquellos momentos, yo no estaba del todo concentrada en las palabras. Ella, con sus fresas y su vaso de agua, lucía un contraste bastante marcado comparándola conmigo.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamé, con bastante alegría, antes de comenzar con la ensalada.

Lenalee puso los ojos en blanco, pero soltó una risita divertida que, extrañamente, resonó en todo el comedor.

Giré mi cabeza y me percaté que la mayoría de los exorcistas nos observaban o, mejor dicho, me observaban a mí. Agaché la cabeza y continué comiendo, mientras, incómoda, comencé a retorcer uno de mis mechones de cabello.

—¿Por qué me miran? —le cuestioné a Lenalee.

Ella, notando mi malestar, se levantó y los fulminó a todos con la mirada. Debió funcionar porque escuché mucho movimiento; como si los exorcistas reajustaran sus asientos, fingiendo continuar con sus actividades. Mucho más satisfecha, Lenalee volvió a sentarse.

Sin embargo, yo todavía sentía un escalofrío que me recorría la espalda; debía ser una mirada realmente fija para hacerme sentir de ese modo. Para estar segura y me giré y logré descubrirlo: en una mesa del fondo, Kanda permanecía sentado, comiendo con una parsimonia increíble y, a pesar de haber desviado la mirada y fingir lo contrario, yo estaba segura que sus ojos habían mirado en mi dirección.

Rápidamente volví a concentrarme en mi comida, tratando de ignorarlo. Durante mi estancia, todo lo que tenía que hacer era evitar su compañía y estaría bien.

—Puede ser por tres razones —dijo Lenalee, después de un rato, para responder a la pregunta que le había formulado—: simplemente porque eres nueva aquí (lo que no debería preocuparte ya que todos se acostumbrarán a tu presencia pronto), por tu… ehhh… cabello o simplemente porque estás consumiendo el triple de comida que la mayoría de los sacerdotes de aquí.

Me reí; ahora que lo analizaba, sus miradas no estaban directamente sobre mí, sino sobre todo lo que tenía en la bandeja. Y, para ser sincera, sí era un poco inusual ya que yo era una chica muy delgada y pequeña para mi edad. Bueno… aunque también pudieron influir un poco los otros dos factores.

Solté un suspiro triste y observé mi cabello; su cambio siempre me había resultado una molestia. Lo sé, tenía otras cosas de las qué avergonzarme, como mi brazo y la cicatriz en el ojo (aunque eso lo podía cubrir perfectamente), pero la pérdida de color de mi cabello había sido como perder ese tinte que le daba más alegría a mi vida.

Sacudí mi cabeza y continué con los últimos restos de comida. Aún tenía un poco de hambre.

Un poco más tarde nos encontramos con Komui para recibir la ropa que llevaría de ahora en adelante; algo que me identificaría como una exorcista ante el mundo. En realidad, mi uniforme se asemejaba mucho al de Lenalee, sólo que, para mí, en lugar de falda era un pantalón negro ajustado. Sinceramente, lo agradecí bastante porque me sentía más cómoda de esa forma.

Después de ponérmelo, le agradecí a Komui por él y, animada, me coloqué la capa roja encima de todo.

—Me temo que no podrás usar eso cuando tengas una misión, Allen —me dijo él, señalando la capa—. No es parte del uniforme, además, cubriría los símbolos.

Por supuesto, tenía razón, pero yo no podía salir a ningún lado sin ella.

—Por favor, me la regaló mi padre.

—No creo que él se moleste si…

—Por supuesto que no se molestará, porque está muerto.

Unos instantes de silencio en los que Komui se removió, incómodo, detrás de su escritorio. Lenalee se llevó una mano a los labios y soltó una exclamación ahogada, como si lamentara mi pérdida. Le lanzó una mirada a su hermano, una mirada que yo sospechaba siempre funcionaba.

Komui soltó una exhalación.

—Yo le podría coser los símbolos a su capa —se ofreció Lenalee—, así se verían perfectamente.

—Pero es roja y el uniforme…

—El negro combina perfectamente con el rojo —replicó ella.

Yo no dije nada, pero puse mi mirada más suplicante y desamparada.

—De acuerdo.

—¡Gracias, gracias!

Después tomamos temas mucho más serios; Komui me explicó detalladamente en qué consistía mi _Inocencia_ y por qué era denominada como parásito. Al parecer, la_ Inocencia_ que yo poseía era parte de mi cuerpo (lo cual era bastante raro) y, por ello, implicaba que me afectaba directamente. Debía tener cuidado al usarla pues, si me excedía, podría debilitar tanto mi cuerpo que terminaría con mi existencia.

Luego procedió a hablar un poco sobre la de Lenalee, que residía en sus botas, y un poco sobre la de Kanda (aunque yo no tenía ganas de hablar de él, ni siquiera con fines de aprendizaje) que estaba vinculada a su espada.

—Bien, Allen, por ahora puedes irte; pero regresa dentro de una hora para asignarte a tu guía.

Todavía no estaba segura de la función del guía y de qué podría servirme uno, pero asentí y seguí a Lenalee ya que me había prometido colocar los símbolos en mi capa.

Nunca pensé que Lenalee fuera tan hábil para coser hasta que vi terminada mi capa roja; los adornos color plata le quedaron a la perfección y, a pesar del color, ahora parecía un elemento más de mi uniforme.

—¡Gracias! —exclamé, dándole un abrazo.

—De nada. Ahora, déjala ahí porque tenemos que ver a mi hermano, seguramente ya te está esperando para asignarte a tu guía…

Le pregunté qué era un guía, pero ella no me quiso responder; todo lo que pude sacarle fue que los guías sólo duraban unos cuantos meses, mientras el novato se acostumbraba y acataba el reglamento de la Orden.

No podría explicar por qué, pero tenía un muy mal presentimiento de todo esto.

—¿Qué te ocurrió, hermano? —fue lo primero que salió de los labios de Lenalee cuando llegamos a su oficina. Claro, tenía sus razones para preguntar, ya que Komui tenía una herida en la zona de la frente y, a juzgar por cómo la piel se comenzaba a amoratar, el golpe había sido bastante duro.

El hizo un gesto con las manos, como si le quitara importancia. Aunque lo cierto era que parecía bastante adolorido.

—Esto es la consecuencia de escoger las palabras, momento y persona equivocadas.

Lenalee me lanzó una mirada confusa a la que yo sólo pude responder con otra parecida.

—Un guía —comenzó Komui, de pronto— es un exorcista que se encarga de proteger e instruir un poco a los novatos que ingresan a la orden. Ya que cada exorcista es diferente, requiere de otro que se adecúe a sus necesidades. El tiempo en que el guía ayuda al novato depende del avance de los dos. A su vez, si se presentan misiones durante los meses de instrucción, ellos deberán hacer un equipo. Se establece un acuerdo de jerarquía entre los dos, en el que, el guía es el que tiene la última palabra, siempre. También, entrenarán todos los días para perfeccionar el combate sin armas…

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —lo interrumpí, temerosa. No era porque fuera un concepto nuevo para mí, pero mis recuerdos de entrenamiento con Cross me decían que los moretones en el cuerpo regresarían y, sinceramente, no quería pasar otra vez por ese dolor sin necesidad.

—A veces, no sólo la _Inocencia _sirve en un enfrentamiento; nuestros exorcistas deben estar en forma y ejercitarse en la lucha. Aunque, Marian ya debió haberte dicho esas cosas.

Asentí, porque sabía que no tenía otro remedio.

De pronto, Komui parecía un poco incómodo.

—Como sabes, tuve que pensar bastante para elegirte un buen guía; por fortuna, ya encontré el adecuado para ti…

—¿Quién es? —soltamos Lenalee y yo, al mismo tiempo.

—Kanda.

Con brusquedad y sin darme cuenta de lo que hacía, me puse de pie de un salto y apoyé mis manos en su escritorio. Me pareció que Komui se encogía, como si esperara que lo golpeara de un momento a otro.

—¡Debes estar bromeando! —exclamó Lenalee al tiempo que yo soltaba un atónito "¿Qué?".

—Pero… ¡Lo detesto y él también a mí! —solté en cuanto me recuperé.

—Lo siento, Allen, pero es el adecuado para ti —dijo tratando de calmarme—, además sólo serán unos meses.

—Él no puede ser el único exorcista que…

—Créeme, es el indicado —reiteró Komui—. Los otros, por más que quieran enseñarte, al verte tan pequeña e indefensa te tratarán con delicadeza, aunque ellos lo nieguen. En cambio, Kanda…

—¿Por eso es la mejor opción? —resoplé— ¿Debido a que no se tentará el corazón para destrozarme la cara?

—Allen, por favor, sé un poco razonable, no será tan malo como piensas.

Estaba lista para soltar una réplica mucho más mordaz, cuando se me ocurrió algo mucho mejor, que me alegró el día.

—Kanda jamás aceptará.

—Ya lo hizo. Admito que al principio se mostró bastante irritado por la idea, pero después logré convencerlo.

—Eso no puede ser cierto.

—Por supuesto que lo es, Allen, sino ¿por qué otra razón mi hermano tendría un golpe en la cara? Ahora lo entiendo todo —intervino Lenalee, a mi espalda.

—¿Y aún así me entregarás a ese demente? —chillé— Si muero quedará en tu conciencia.

—Kanda pidió una condición a cambio de aceptarte como su novata —dijo Komui, ignorando mi último comentario—. Quiere obediencia absoluta de tu parte.

Estoy segura que mi expresión estaba muy cercana a la de la locura en ese momento.

—¡No pienso hacer nada de lo que me diga ese salvaje!

—Si quieres seguir en la Orden tendrás que hacerlo.

Eso consiguió lo que él esperaba: callarme. Caminé de un lado a otro, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, hasta que el sentido común me dijo que era inútil resistirse.

—Muy bien, ahora dirígete al salón de entrenamiento…

—¡No! ¡Aún no estoy lista! —exclamé, mientras Lenalee me tomaba del brazo y me arrastraba por el pasillo.

Mientras descendíamos por la escalera, tuve la certeza de que todo terminaría mal.

De manera muy rápida e incompleta, Lenalee me explicó que existía otra sala de entrenamientos, sólo que el uso de la segunda era mucho más individual (con el objetivo de que cada exorcista desarrollara la compatibilidad plena con su _Inocencia _correspondiente). Al que habíamos llegado, sin embargo, era lo bastante amplio como para ser compartido por varios grupos o parejas de entrenamiento a la vez. Sin embargo, en aquel momento todos habían interrumpido sus propios trabajos para observar el combate que se suscitaba en el centro del salón.

Para mi desgracia y quizás para provocar un mayor pánico en mí, Kanda estaba en aquella pelea e iba ganando por mucho.

Admito que ver su torso desnudo me distrajo un poco, sólo unos segundos, ya que no me había esperado que, debajo de su abrigo negro, se escondiera una figura con músculos definidos. Pero, lo que más me tenía absorta, era el tatuaje en su pecho…

Sacudí mi cabeza con fuerza y agradecí que todos estuvieran mucho más distraídos con los movimientos de la pelea como para seguir la dirección de mi mirada.

Kanda no se veía agitado, en cambio, su oponente respiraba con dificultad y, a juzgar por cómo hacía gestos de dolor cada vez que se movía, debía de haber recibido una seria paliza por parte de Kanda. El exorcista, un tanto extraño, con el cabello largo y trenzado detrás de su cráneo, se lanzó sobre Kanda, en un último intento por hacerlo caer pero, en lugar de dar el golpe al rostro que tenía previsto, recibió uno en el estómago y cayó hasta el suelo. Él mismo se declaró derrotado.

En cuanto a Kanda, apenas mostró reacción alguna cuando sus compañeros lo felicitaron por haber vencido. Parecía como si su rostro fuera incapaz de expresar otras emociones que no fueran la seriedad y el enojo.

—Moyashi, has llegado —soltó él, al verme y me hizo una seña para que me acercara—. Hoy será tu primera lección.

—¡No me llames así! —exclamé, furiosa.

—Soy tu guía, por lo tanto puedo llamarte como a mí me plazca, ahora, deja de decir tonterías y ven aquí.

Estaba dispuesta a avanzar y hacer lo que no había podido la noche anterior: arañarle el rostro. Sin embargo, me di cuenta que poner un pie en el área donde se encontraba el suelo cubierto por las colchonetas indicaría que aceptaba el reto y yo no estaba dispuesta a enfrascarme en una pelea, por lo menos aquel día no.

—Ni en sueños.

El gesto disgustado de Kanda se profundizó más.

—En este momento, Moyashi.

—No y no me llames así.

—Por favor, Allen, recuerda lo que dijo mi hermano —murmuró Lenalee en mi oído.

A regañadientes, avancé hacia él, mientras escuchaba como el resto de los espectadores comenzaban a hablar de mí.

—Más de diez segundos en el suelo y pierdes —indicó Kanda y, sin darme tiempo a prepararme, me lanzó un golpe al rostro.

Por fortuna, lo pude bloquear.

A mi alrededor, escuché varias exclamaciones de asombro, sin embargo, teniendo a Kanda a unos pasos, era suicidio permitirse cualquier tipo de distracción. Y, como lo esperaba, no me permitió siquiera pensar antes de lanzarme el siguiente golpe. Sus movimientos eran tan rápidos que apenas me daba tiempo para esquivarlos o bloquearlos, pero, a ese ritmo, yo jamás podría realizar un ataque.

Estaba agitada y cansada, pero no iba permitirle la satisfacción de rendirme, eso nunca.

—Que poca condición tienes, Moyashi.

Gruñí y le lancé una patada al rostro que el fácilmente esquivó. Desesperada, lo intenté de nuevo, sólo que en esta ocasión di un salto en el aire y dirigí mi golpe directo a su pecho, justo donde estaba el tatuaje. Sin embargo, él cruzó los brazos, formando una gran "X" frente a sí, lo que provocó que mi ataque no diera en el blanco.

—Nada mal para una novata, pero no es suficiente para ganar.

Quedé tan aturdida por el medio cumplido y la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro, y que desapareció segundos después, que reaccioné tarde a su siguiente movimiento: su puño alcanzó a dar en mi hombro y yo perdí el equilibrio. Cuando terminé de parpadear él ya estaba sobre mí, inmovilizándome. Creo que sobra decir que, por más que me retorcí, lo insulté y le gruñí, no conseguí liberarme.

Los diez segundos pasaron muy rápido.

—Bien, felicidades, ganaste, ahora quítate de encima —solté, entre dientes, fulminándolo con la mirada. Estaba desesperada porque se alejara de mí. Sí, lo admito, no sólo era porque lo detestaba, sino porque, en cierta forma, tenerlo tan cerca me hacía sentir incómoda.

Gracias al cielo, lo hizo. Lenalee se acercó a mí y me ayudó a ponerme de pie. No quería admitirlo pero la pelea me había dejado tan agotada que tenía ganas de tomar un buen descanso.

—Esto va a ser todos los días, Moyashi.

—¡Que me dejes de llamar así! —chillé. Lenalee tomó mi brazo, pero yo me solté y avancé hacia Kanda.

Él arqueó una oscura ceja. Si no fuera porque su rostro estaba tan serio como siempre, podría jurar que ese brillo en sus ojos era algo cercano a la diversión.

—Ya te dije que puedo llamarte como desee…

Sí, no fue muy maduro de mi parte, pero ya estaba harta. Antes de que Kanda pudiera terminar de hablar, me lancé sobre él y esta vez fui yo quien conseguí tirarlo al suelo. Terminé sentada a horcajadas sobre él; en otras circunstancias tal vez me hubiera avergonzado, pero estaba tan furiosa que ya nada me importaba. Acerqué mi rostro al suyo. Y admito que me sentí satisfecha al ver su expresión confusa y sorprendida en sus facciones.

—Me llamo Allen.

Kanda se limitó a fruncir el ceño.

—Lenalee, quítamela antes de hacer algo de lo que me arrepienta…

Sentí los dedos suaves de mi amiga sobre mis hombros y, a regañadientes, decidí que era tiempo de alejarse de Kanda. Y, sin poder evitar parecer una niña pequeña, le saqué la lengua.

—¿Qué te ocurrió, Kanda? —preguntó Lenalee observando con extrañeza su rostro— ¿Qué tienes en las mejillas? ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Te ruborizaste?

Kanda la fulminó con la mirada, tomó sus cosas, y se alejó.

—¡Todos los entrenamientos serán en la mañana, Moyashi! —lo escuché gritar a lo lejos.

—Idiota —bufé, mientras Lenalee trataba de calmarme.

* * *

**reviews? se aceptan criticas constructivas, opiniones, etc. para hacer mas interesante el fic. **


	4. Chapter 3: Misión

**********les dejo el siguiente cap de este grandioso fic (mi creacion jejeje). disfrutenlo y recuerden: los personajes NO ME PERTENECEN sino a su creadora Hoshino Katsura.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3:**

**Misión**

Resulta que, a pesar de los inconvenientes (y con _inconvenientes _sólo me refiero a Kanda, por supuesto), la estancia en la Orden es realmente agradable. Incluso Timcampy parece disfrutar este lugar, puesto que, muy a menudo, desaparece de mi vista y no lo encuentro hasta que regresa la noche.

Una de las cosas que más me gustan son los recorridos que doy, casi todas las tardes, por la construcción. Lo cierto es que disfruto más los paseos que son guiados por mi amiga, Lenalee, ya que ella es la que da las mejores explicaciones sobre las instalaciones y hasta algunos de los integrantes de la Orden. Sin embargo, ahora que el trabajo de Komui había aumentado (y ya que ella era, prácticamente, su mano derecha), Lenalee tenía que vérselas con muchas responsabilidades, también. Así que eso dejaba gran parte de mis recorridos en completa soledad (salvo algunas intervenciones de Timcampy), pero me estaba acostumbrando a ello.

El lugar parecía crecer con los días; cada tarde, por ejemplo, conocía un ala nueva. Una vez me topé con una especie de área de entrenamiento, sólo que esta, a diferencia de la que yo visitaba cada mañana (para ser golpeada con crueldad), se encontraba expuesta al aire libre, fue ahí, precisamente que conocí a un personaje bastante extravagante.

Guiándome en los oscuros pasillos, logré vislumbrar un resquicio de luz que, conforme mis pies avanzaban, se hacía más grande. Una agradable ráfaga de viento sacudió mi cabello albino y me trajo el aroma del exterior y la libertad, por lo que decidí que un poco de luz no me haría daño. El repentino cambio en la iluminación estropeó mis ojos y, por un momento, no pude ver nada más que un resplandor blanco. Lo que ocasionó que estuviera cerca de morir aplastada.

—¡Crece, crece, crece!

Apenas estaba asimilando aquel extraño grito, cuando sentí que la tierra se estremecía y una agitada brisa volvía a desordenar mi cabello; sólo que este tipo de sensación está más asociada a un objeto pesado, cuando cae a pocos centímetros de otro objeto, en este caso: yo. Cuando parpadeé y regresó la nitidez a mis ojos, me percaté de que un enorme objeto negro (que curiosamente se parecía a la parte superior de un martillo) había estado a muy poco de hacerme añicos.

Por un momento, me quedé petrificada. Timcampy, por otro lado, parecía más inquieto que nunca: volando sobre mi cabeza, formando círculos cada vez más estrechos.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! —gritó una voz, cerca de mí— ¿Estás bien?

De pronto, el objeto desapareció… bueno, no desapareció sino que se hizo pequeño; así fue como me di cuenta que alguien lo llevaba en las manos. Era un hombre joven con el cabello tan rojo que no pude evitar recordar a mi maestro, sólo que el cabello de él estaba mucho más corto que el de Cross. También llevaba un parche que cubría su ojo y una banda oscura sobre la frente que sólo dejaba caer un mechón sobre su rostro. Claro, yo sólo estaba divagando, porque no podría haber ninguna similitud entre ellos dos, éste joven lucía una preocupación sincera y amable en sus expresiones…

También llevaba el uniforme de los exorcistas.

—¿Estás bien? —insistió, acercándose más a mí.

Fue en ese momento en el que reaccioné.

—¡Casi me matas! —exclamé, repentinamente, haciendo que él se hiciera para atrás, un tanto nervioso.

Entonces, sonrió.

—Pero no lo hice.

Fruncí el ceño y golpeé su pecho con mi dedo índice, como si quisiera regañarlo, de pronto, empezó a reír y yo no pude evitar imitarlo.

—De acuerdo, te perdono —dije, una vez que logré controlarme.

—Gracias —soltó, haciendo una inclinación—. Me llamo Lavi.

—Allen.

Él asintió.

—Por supuesto, eres la novata, la que sufre bajo las terribles garras de Yuu.

—¿Yuu? —cuestioné, arqueando una ceja.

—Es el nombre de Kanda —aclaró—, pero no lo llames así, lo detesta y hará tus entrenamientos mucho más duros.

¿Más de lo que ya eran? No lo creía, el sufrimiento que pasaba cada mañana no podía volverse peor. Además, la idea de llamarlo por su primer nombre me agradaba bastante; era la mejor forma de vengarme por el apodo que él seguía usando conmigo.

—Conozco esa clase de sonrisa, Allen. Si piensas en usar ese nombre es mejor que desistas de una vez —aconsejó Lavi—. Yuu ya me ha amenazado con cortarme en trocitos si lo hago…

—Pero lo estás haciendo en este momento —hice notar.

Lavi levantó la mirada al cielo y negó con la cabeza.

—Él no está aquí como para escucharme, además, siempre me cuido de hacerlo cuando esté lo suficientemente ocupado como para sólo gritarme y no llevar a cabo su amenaza.

—Si tu habilidad para esconderte fuera equiparable a tu habilidad en combate no tendríamos que entrenar tanto, ¿lo has pensado, Moyashi?

Apreté mis puños. Kanda debía ser alguna especie de demonio que acude cuando invocas su nombre. Decidí que lo mejor era ignorarlo, así que seguí mirando a Lavi que, de pronto se había puesto rígido y algo nervioso.

—¡No quise decir eso, Yuu…! Perdón, Kanda, eso es… quise decir Kanda…

—¡Cállate! —le dije— Él no escuchó nuestra conversación.

Y al parecer, tampoco oyó los balbuceos de Lavi, porque, en lugar de ponerse a gruñir me tomó del brazo.

—Vamos, tenemos que entrenar —dijo, con el tono autoritario de las órdenes que no pueden discutirse. Lo que, lógicamente, yo detestaba.

Como era de esperarse, la táctica de ignorarlo ya no funcionaba en aquellas circunstancias; Kanda tiraba de mi brazo con fuerza.

—No voy a ir contigo a ninguna parte, nuestro entrenamiento ya terminó, además, quiero quedarme con Lavi…

Sólo en el momento que lo mencioné, Kanda pareció darse cuenta de su presencia. Levantó la vista y frunció el ceño.

—Por mí no hay problema —dijo él—, puedes llevarte a Allen-chan, de cualquier manera nuestra plática ya había terminado…

Fulminé a Lavi con la mirada.

—Traidor —musité.

—Acompáñame —insistió, tirando con mayor fuerza de mi brazo.

—¡No quiero!

—No te portes como niña, Moyashi.

—¡Deja de llamarme así, Yuu! —exclamé. Escuché a Lavi contener la respiración. Por supuesto, estoy segura que una persona que apreciara más su vida o pensara más en las consecuencias, nunca hubiera hecho lo que hice, no después de conocer a Kanda, por lo menos.

Con brusquedad, Kanda tiró de mi brazo y me acercó lo suficiente a él como para que sus ojos (al momento de inclinar su cabeza) quedaran a sólo centímetros de los míos. Por la forma en que su mirada brillaba, pude adivinar la magnitud de su enojo.

Lo peor de todo era que yo estaba más concentrada en otras cosa que en su malhumor, como en la calidez que irradiaba su cuerpo y que comenzaba a envolverme o en el agradable aroma que despedía…

Me estremecí y, sinceramente, no quise analizar aquella reacción porque sospechaba que no sólo se debía al temor.

—Vuelve a decirme así y…

—Primero deja de llamarme Moyashi —lo interrumpí, recobrando mi compostura y un poco de mi valor. En lugar de retroceder, me acerqué más hacia él; pude sentir el roce de su cabello sobre mi frente.

De pronto, algo en su mirada cambió, pero no pude averiguar que era; lo que sea, pasó rápido, como un destello que cruzó por sus ojos, el mismo que, al parpadear, desapareció.

Kanda puso distancia entre nosotros, pero sus dedos jamás liberaron mi brazo.

—Vamos, Moyashi.

Gruñí porque en verdad no deseaba seguir siendo golpeada pero, me di cuenta, que era inútil discutir con aquel hombre.

—De acuerdo, Yuu.

Kanda me lanzó una mirada fulminante, pero no dijo nada más, simplemente se limitó a arrastrarme hacia el interior; apenas tuve tiempo de despedirme de Lavi.

Hablando concretamente del entrenamiento, conforme pasaban los días iba mejorando y no, no es que por fin consiguiera derribar a Kanda, sino que cada vez duraba más de pie antes de que él terminara encima de mí. Sin embargo, a pesar de los progresos, no sentía motivación alguna para seguir con las sesiones de entrenamiento. En primer lugar, Kanda parecía que era una especie de robot que no dormía nunca pero yo, que estaba acostumbrada a largas horas de sueño, experimentaba un gran pesar cada vez que me tenía que levantar a las cinco de la mañana, sin probar ningún alimento antes. Y, para colmo, todo con el resultado de terminar cansada y adolorida; ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de moretones que se me habían formado en mi pálida piel.

Una mañana después incluso de ponerme el uniforme para bajar y encontrarme con Kanda, el dolor en mis extremidades me obligó a tomar una de las peores decisiones que he tomado. Bueno, quizás fue una buena decisión, pero la reacción de Kanda hizo que aquello se convirtiera en algo de lo que me arrepentiría en el futuro.

Estaba tan cansada de los maltratos de Kanda que, a pesar de presentir un ataque de furia en él, decidí desobedecer sus órdenes y, aún con el uniforme puesto, volver a acostarme en la cama. Suspirando, me abracé a la almohada, pensando en lo divertido que sería ver la expresión de Kanda cuando me estuviera esperando en el área de entrenamiento. Conociéndolo, se enfadaría conmigo, reservaría un fuerte regaño para después, y se quedaría entrenando solo.

Ese día me di cuenta que no lo conocía tan bien como pensaba.

Minutos después, sacándome del dulce camino entre los sueños y la realidad, alguien tocó, con brusquedad, mi puerta.

—¡Moyashi, sal de ahí! ¡El entrenamiento debió empezar hace diez minutos!

Como niña chiquita, me cubrí los oídos con la almohada.

—¡Estoy agotada, no voy a bajar! —le grité.

—Te lo advierto, Moyashi…

—No me importa que seas mi guía —lo interrumpí—. No voy a ir. ¿O qué vas a hacer, Yuu?

Sí, retarlo definitivamente fue otro de mis errores; ese día no fue muy afortunado para mí.

Como respuesta a mi pregunta, Kanda, de una patada, abrió la puerta de mi habitación y se colocó cerca de mí. Su sombra, alta y amenazante, me causó algo de temor.

Me arrancó la almohada de las manos.

—¡No puedes entrar de esa manera a mi cuarto! —grité.

—Por supuesto que puedo; ya lo hice.

Le gruñí.

—Levántate.

—No.

—Ahora.

—No.

Fue demasiado rápido, apenas me permitió parpadear, cuando Kanda se inclinó sobre mí, me levantó de la cama (como si no pesara nada) y me colgó sobre su hombro. ¡Como si yo fuera un costal!

Rechiné los dientes y comencé a agitarme para que me soltara, pero ninguno de mis esfuerzos funcionó. Él era muy fuerte y su brazo se ajustaba alrededor de mis piernas con tanta firmeza que apenas me permitía moverlas.

Sin embargo, vi mi oportunidad cuando atravesamos el umbral; me aferré al marco de la puerta.

Kanda, notando la resistencia, se detuvo.

—No seas infantil.

—No quiero ir.

Lástima que mis dedos no soportaron mucho y tuve que rendirme.

Me di cuenta, después, que nuestra pelea había despertado a más exorcistas y que habían salido de sus habitaciones para observar lo ocurrido. Por supuesto, para Kanda no suponía ningún problema ser visto (puesto que él iba caminando), pero yo iba, vergonzosamente, colgada de su hombro como si fuera una maleta o algún otro objeto y, siendo sincera, no quería que nadie fuera testigo de mi humillación. Sobre todo porque, los exorcistas parecían bastante interesados en nuestra situación, incluso, me observaban con una mezcla de asombro o curiosidad inusitados.

—Ya lo pensé mejor, Yuu. Bájame y te seguiré tranquilamente.

—¿Y arriesgarme a que huyas? No.

—Te detesto, Yuu.

—Eres una cosa pequeña e insoportable, ¿lo sabías, Moyashi?

Me sorprendió escuchar un tono risueño en su voz, como si se estuviera divirtiendo con todo aquello. Claro, en esos momentos, yo no podía ver su rostro para confirmarlo.

Estaba convencida de que, en mi otra vida, debí ser alguien demasiado malo como para merecerme el casito que recibía. A partir de lo que Kanda llamó como mi "infantil desobediencia", él consideró que yo no era lo suficientemente madura como para desarrollarme adecuadamente en mi entrenamiento por lo que (y esto lo consideraba como un gran sacrificio) Kanda decidió cambiar completamente mi método para entrenar. En primer lugar, los combates eran cada vez más difíciles y más agresivos (si es que eso era posible), tanto que yo terminaba medio muerta al finalizarlos. Y, no conforme con semejante tortura, Kanda había pensado que quizás yo necesitaba ser vigilada más de cerca. Ahora, de la nada, mientras yo estaba paseando o si decidía sentarme a leer un libro (por ejemplo, uno sobre la historia de las _inocencias_, sobre el cubo) él llegaba de pronto a exigirme volver a entrenar o a darme lecciones sobre cualquier cosa. A veces, yo intentaba platicar con otros exorcistas (no es que Lavi o Lenalee no fueran maravillosos, sino que tenía ganas de hacer más amigos) cuando llegaba Kanda y, como casi todo el mundo le temía, se alejaban y me dejaban sola con él.

Pero el límite no llegó hasta esta mañana, en el comedor.

Mientras yo estaba fascinada con una rebanada de pizza especialmente jugosa e, intentando no reírme, de todo la plática que mantenían Lavi y Lenalee a un lado mío, un extraño silencio se extendió por todo el lugar. Giré la cabeza, al igual que mis amigos, y me percaté de que Kanda se había levantado de su mesa y, con toda la indiferencia que lo caracterizaba, se sentó en la nuestra, frente a mí.

Tragué lo que traía en la boca y lo observé por un largo rato, los demás, conociendo su malhumor, prefirieron seguir con sus actividades.

—¿Qué miras, Moyashi?

Intenté mover los labios, para preguntarle que hacía en nuestra mesa, pero él se me adelanto.

—Calla y come.

Estaba a punto de protestar, cuando, de reojo, me di cuenta que Lenalee me hacía una seña; probablemente quería que dejara las cosas como estaban para evitar derramamiento de sangre. Suspiré y decidí hacerle caso, puesto que todavía tenía mucha hambre y no quería que mi desayuno quedara arruinado.

—Oye… ya que Allen puede llamarte Yuu, ¿yo también puedo hacerlo, verdad? —cuestionó Lavi.

—No.

—Pero Yuu es mucho más práctico y…

Lavi fue interrumpido por un chuchillo que pasó volando a centímetros de su rostro y que se llevó unas cuantas hebras de su cabello rojo, para después enterrarse en la pared que él tenía a su lado. Los ojos de Lavi quedaron extrañamente abiertos, observando la hoja plateada, o por lo menos lo único que se veía de ella, ya que había quedado profundamente enterrada.

—Bueno —soltó Lavi, con voz temblorosa—, por lo menos tuviste la amabilidad de advertirme… porque, nunca me apuntarías en mi dirección…

Kanda, con su mirada impasible, levantó la cabeza, sus ojos se posaron en Lavi y después en el cuchillo. Hizo una mueca.

—Fallé —dijo, antes de volver a concentrarse en su filete.

Lavi se estremeció.

Sin embargo, un pequeño gesto, una sonrisa que desapareció casi en el momento en que se formó, me hizo darme cuenta que Kanda estaba bromeando… Un momento, ¿Kanda estaba bromeando? ¿Qué demonios le ocurría?

—Allen… por cierto, quería saber si algún exorcista ya te ha invitado a salir —sabía que la intención de Lenalee era disminuir la tensión de Lavi, pero hubiera preferido que escogiera otro tema para hacerlo.

—¿Qué? —estuve a punto de escupir la cucharada de helado que estaba saboreando, por fortuna, conseguí tragarla a tiempo.

Lenalee sonrió, parecía que aquellos temas la entusiasmaban mucho.

—Bueno, he escuchado que te has vuelto bastante popular entre la población masculina de la Orden —comentó, como si Lavi ni Kanda estuvieran cerca de nosotras.

—Yo creo que oíste mal, Lenalee —dije. Eso no podía ser verdad, digo, después de todos los defectos que tenía: mi mano marchita, la cicatriz en mi rostro, mi cabello sin color… No creía que nadie me encontrara atractiva.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, como si estuviera hablando con una niña de cuatro años que le cuesta trabajo entender algo obvio.

—Créeme, te invitarán a salir —afirmó ella—, no me extraña, por cierto, eres muy hermosa.

—Gracias, pero…

—Bueno —me interrumpió Lenalee, divertida—, ¿qué harías si alguien te invitara?

—Pues… yo…

—Le dirías que no, por supuesto.

Estaba pensando en contestar algo como que no estaba interesada en tener una relación en ese momento, pero, las palabras de Kanda me sorprendieron, de hecho, creo que nos sorprendieron a todos.

—¿Qué? —cuestioné, sintiendo que el enojo comenzaba a instalarse en mi cuerpo.

Kanda me observó unos instantes, tranquilamente.

—No puedes salir con nadie; te lo prohíbo.

Gruñí.

—Mi vida personal no es de tu incumbencia.

—Lo es cuando afecta tu formación —replicó él, frunciendo el ceño—. Tener una relación te distraería.

—¡No puedes prohibirme tener pareja! —rugí, levantándome— Si yo quiero salir con alguien lo voy a hacer, aunque te disguste.

Kanda me imitó y se puso de pie, su humor había encontrado el punto culminante; sus manos golpearon la mesa.

—¡No es que me disguste o no, es por tu entrenamiento! ¿Crees que me importa lo que hagas? ¿Crees que me interesa si los hombres hablan de ti en los vestidores, si te observan mientras entrenamos, si te siguen con la mirada mientras das tus paseos en la tarde?

Lenalee arqueó las cejas, por alguna razón, estaba tratando de no reírse. Yo, por mi parte, no le encontraba nada divertido a la situación.

—Yo voy a hacer lo que quiera —le advertí.

Kanda tomó el tenedor que le quedaba y lo clavó sobre la mesa.

—Mientras yo sea tu guía, haces lo que digo.

—Te voy a demostrar que no sigo órdenes.

Pero no pude hacerlo, porque Lenalee se dio cuenta de mis intenciones y antes de que saltara sobre la mesa para golpearlo, me detuvo de la cintura.

—Por favor, Allen, mejor terminemos de comer, ¿qué te parece?

Resignada, asentí y me dejé caer sobre mi silla, procurando ignorar al exorcista que sentaba frente a mí.

Sin embargo, y para mi desgracia, no pude terminar de desayunar, ya que un hombre se acercó a nosotros con un mensaje de Komui: quería vernos en su oficina en ese momento para hablarnos de la misión que nos había asignado.

—Déjame terminar —rogué, mientras Lenalee tiraba de mi brazo.

—Ya tenemos que irnos —insistió.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Tengo hambre!

—Allen, por Dios, acabas de comerte una pizza completa…

—Pero no he terminado con el postre.

—Comiste un litro de helado.

Tironeó unas cuantas veces más, hasta que se rindió. Creí que había triunfado hasta que se giró hacia mi guía.

—Kanda: toda tuya —dijo, señalándome como si fuera un objeto.

—¿Qué? —la fulminé con la mirada— ¡Traidora!

Traté de esquivarlo pero fue inútil; su brazo se convirtió en una barra de acero alrededor de mi cintura. Y sólo con la fuerza de su brazo logró levantarme y arrastrarme lejos del comedor.

Kanda sólo me soltó hasta que entramos en la oficina de Komui y, resignada, tuve que sentarme en una de las cuatro sillas que estaban frente a su escritorio.

—Tendrán que ir Oldham, una ciudad que se encuentra en el Noroeste de Inglaterra —anunció Komui y, como si hubiera escuchado la pregunta formulada en nuestra mente, añadió: —Sí, los cuatro irán.

—Pero… ¿Qué es lo que ocurre en el pueblo, hermano? ¿Un akuma?

Komui negó con la cabeza.

—Un licántropo enloquecido.

Me estremecí; siempre que alguien mencionaba esa palabra no podía evitar que una imagen de aquella noche lejana se apareciera en mi mente.

—¿Y su manada? —cuestionó Lenalee, nuevamente.

—El alfa dio su autorización.

Hice una mueca. Hacía mucho tiempo, Cross me había explicado sobre los licántropos. Al parecer, había dos clases: los que nacían como tal y los que se convertían, debido a una mordida. Según la información que tenía él, los licántropos habían pactado hacía tiempo una tregua con los exorcistas. Sin embargo, por alguna razón que todavía era inexplicable, algunos de ellos, con lo que ellos llamaban: _los efectos de la luna escarlata_, se volvían incontrolables. Eran pocos los casos de los nacidos que enloquecían, en cambio, los licántropos mordidos tenían mayor vulnerabilidad hacia la luna.

Cross había sido muy cuidadoso en explicarme que, cuando ese repentino descontrol ocurría, la parte lobuna tomaba el dominio del cuerpo y consumía al lado humano, por lo que, no tenían completa conciencia de sus acciones. Pero, una vez que la locura llegaba, no desaparecía jamás.

Y ahí es donde entrábamos nosotros, los exorcistas. Al parecer, la _inocencia _no sólo tenía efecto en un akuma, sino en los licántropos también. Por ello las manadas daban su autorización a los exorcistas cuando consideraban que uno de sus miembros había caído en la maldición. Porque, cuando eso ocurría, muchas vidas, sobre todo humanas, sucumbían en las noches de luna roja.

Como la de mi padre.

Por esa razón, a pesar de lo mucho que Cross me había hablado sobre la tregua e insistía en que los otros licántropos sabían dominarse, yo no podía confiar en ninguno. Y, para ser sincera, a pesar de todo lo que sabía, todavía odiaba al que me había arrebatado a mi padre.

* * *

******gracias a todos por sus reviews, subiré**** el ****capitulo 4 en cuanto lo tenga listo asi que no se desesperen jejeje :D **

******y para ritsuka-san como me lo pidio he puesto a Lavi jejeje y mas adelante estarán otros personajes de mi manga/anime favorito XD. ¡hasta el proximo fic!**


	5. Chapter 4: Bajo la Luna Escarlata

************** recuerden: los personajes de DGray man NO ME PERTENECEN sino a su creadora Hoshino Katsura.**  


* * *

**Capítulo 4:**

**Bajo la Luna Escarlata**

A pesar de lo que nos esperaba en la población de Oldham, el viaje en el tren no fue tan estresante como me había imaginado; Lenalee y Timcampy se encargaron de que las memorias tristes no regresaran a mis pensamientos. Era tan extraño que mi golem congeniara con el de Kanda, puesto que nosotros dos no nos soportábamos pero, supongo, que eso era muy independiente de nuestro comportamiento. Incluso, el golem de Kanda llegaba, en ocasiones, a posarse en mi hombro izquierdo, creo que después de todo el tiempo que me veía junto a Kanda, ya fuera entrenando, o gritándole, se había acostumbrado a mi presencia.

Después de un rato de no parar de reírme por ciertas _anécdotas _sobre Komui (como la que comentó Lavi mientras nos acomodábamos en el vagón, que la única forma de despertarlo es murmurar en su oído que Lenalee se va a casar), me giré hacia la ventanilla. A mi lado, Lenalee y Lavi continuaban bastante divertidos, pero yo ya no los escuchaba. Estaba perdida en el paisaje gris tan característico de Inglaterra, me pregunté si aquella ligera neblina nos presentaría un obstáculo para nuestra cacería, pero lo recordé a tiempo: sin importar que tan espesas estén las nubles, en las noches de luna roja no existe nada que le impida a su luz bañar todas las calles. Aquello, por supuesto, tenía la terrible tonalidad de una maldición; la luna roja siempre estaba lista para verse y condenar a los licántropos para convertirlos en exterminadores.

Sacudí mi cabeza, esperando que las imágenes se borraran y decidí, después de convencerme que no lo haría, levantar la cabeza y mirar lo que tenía en frente que era, por supuesto, Kanda. Claro, todos sabíamos que él no es un exorcista de muchas palabras, pero, desde que habíamos entrado al tren se había aislado de todo. Se mantenía recargado en el respaldo de su asiento, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y su cabeza agachada, con los ojos cerrados. Sólo por un momento consideré la irracional posibilidad de que estuviera dormido, pero la deseché pronto, puesto que, en una misión como la que teníamos, él jamás se permitiría un segundo sin estar alerta, por lo menos hasta asegurarse que el peligro había pasado.

A veces me pregunto si soy de verdad demasiado indiscreta o él está muy pendiente de mis movimientos, porque siempre parece saber cuando mi mirada está en su dirección. Sólo espera que no fueran demasiadas veces las que él tuviera registradas en su memoria. Por supuesto, no se deben hacer malinterpretaciones, muchas veces, yo lo veo porque tengo que asegurarme en qué nivel está su malhumor o, simplemente, por curiosidad.

Con cierta parsimonia, Kanda abrió sus oscuros ojos y me observó, no me sorprendió su expresión fría, ni tampoco el ceño fruncido que se formó en su rostro minutos después.

Solté un resoplido, le saqué la lengua y volví mi mirada hacia el cristal, por lo menos aquella distracción, logró que mis pensamientos no regresaran a aquella terrible zona oscura de mi pasado.

—¡Llegamos, llegamos! —exclamó Lenalee un rato después. O por lo menos eso fue lo que me pareció a mí, aunque decidí no hacer mucho caso a mi sentido del tiempo ya que, por la forma en que me sobresalté y me removí en el asiento después de su anuncio, era lógico que me había quedado dormida.

Le sonreí y dejé que me guiara por el pasillo del vagón, mientras el tren se detenía por completo. Me puse la capa roja sobre los hombros, experimenté una agradable sensación de seguridad cuando me cubrió; era increíble como algo tan sencillo pudiera hacerme sentir feliz; aquella prenda estaba ligada a muchos buenos recuerdos junto a mi padre.

Yo espera que lo único que extraño que encontraríamos en Oldham sería al licántropo, pero me equivocaba. Hubo otra cosa que me hizo quedarme petrificada al bajar del tren: un considerable grupo de personas estaba en la estación, como si hubiera esperado por nuestra llegada (y es que así era, supieron, por lo menos el alcalde, que llegaríamos aquel día, y se quedaron hasta el arribo del tren).

Fuimos rodeados por aquella pequeña multitud, observaron nuestras ropas, rostros y hasta (por lo menos en mi caso) llegaron a tocar nuestros cabellos. Por supuesto, Kanda se salvó de aquel maltrato indiscriminado; siempre he pensado que, desde la primera vez que lo tienes frente a ti, detectas que no es un joven con el que puedas hacer bromas y salir bien librado. Creo que aquel grupo de personas fue lo bastante inteligente como para no acercarse a mi (odiaba decirlo) guía. Incluso a Lavi le tocó un poco de este momentáneo acoso colectivo.

—¿Por qué tu cabello es blanco? ¿Es una característica de cierto tipo de exorcistas?

—Me alegra tanto que hayan llegado, por fin alguien terminará con nuestro sufrimiento.

—¡Mami, esa niña tiene un dibujo en su piel! ¡Está en su ojo!

—Candy, no seas grosera…

—¿Cómo acabarán con _la bestia_? ¿Tienen armas? ¿Alguna clase de habilidad?

—¿Los ves? Tienen símbolos e insignias en su vestimenta. Pero se ven muy jóvenes, no sé si podrán con _la bestia_…

No sabría decir qué reacción predominaba entre los habitantes de Oldham; de sus labios surgían tantas preguntas, tantos comentarios, que era difícil contestar alguno de ellos. Sin embargo, lo intentamos. Lavi estaba tratando de que le devolvieran su martillo, así como explicaba su función y la transformación que sufre para lograr terminar con el akuma o, en este caso, con el licántropo. Lenalee se veía esbozar una sonrisa nerviosa, intentando, por diversos medios, que no le tirasen muy fuerte de alguna de las largas coletas de su cabello verdoso. Además, ella era la única de los cuatro que intentaba hacer que la multitud se dispersara y nos permitiera descansar unos momentos antes de que la luna iluminara el cielo. Kanda… él estaba cerca, de pie, como si fuera algo más cercano a una estatua que a un ser humano; con los brazos cruzados, la actitud de: "te golpearé si te atreves a mirarme" alejaba a todos y, a pesar del privilegio de ser ignorado por ellos, no hizo nada por tratar de salvarnos. Finalmente, yo, evitaba las preguntas que no tenían respuesta, como todas las que tenían que ver con mi apariencia; al parecer, a las personas de Oldham le atraía mucho mi cabello y mi ojo maldito.

—No te preocupes, pronto se calmarán; compréndelos un poco, han sufrido bastante por la maldición que ha caído sobre nosotros.

Tardé un poco en reaccionar a aquella voz masculina, en primer lugar, estaba rodeada de personas que no conocía y no logré encontrar la fuente de aquel sonido tranquilo entre todos ellos, en segundo lugar, tenía tantos deseos de salirme de la aglomeración de gente que preferí buscar una grieta.

Como se notaba que jamás habían visto a un exorcista.

Entonces, alguien tomó de mi mano: se trataba de un joven unos años más grande que yo, con el cabello completamente rubio y una mirada de calma azul que logró detenerme.

—Tranquila.

Al parecer él había sido aquella voz que no había logrado identificar.

—Me llamo John.

—Allen. Disculpa, ¿podrías…?

Nunca pude terminar mi pregunta, porque Kanda escogió ese preciso momento para perder toda su paciencia (que no era mucha, debo de decir) y se internó entre la multitud para llegar a mi lado.

Lo que hizo retroceder a John.

—¡Es suficiente! —gruñó— Si esperan que los ayudemos deben permitirnos descansar un momento; ya es tarde, pronto oscurecerá completamente.

Al parecer, fueron las palabras adecuadas para lograr dispersarlos. Y, debo admitir, que en aquel instante estuve bastante agradecida con Kanda por ello. Al parecer, los habitantes de Oldham se percataron que el tiempo pasaba rápido y, como todos los días, debían hacer sus preparativos para protegerse.

Finalmente, sólo quedó una mujer y su hija en la estación, además de John, pero él se quedó poco tiempo, el suficiente para despedirse de mí y desearme suerte.

Por alguna extraña razón, Lenalee se rió cuando el joven se fue, me golpeó con el codo en las costillas (que dolió mucho, por cierto) y me guiñó un ojo. Yo le regresé una mirada confusa y ella negó con la cabeza.

—Necesitas aprender muchas cosas sobre la vida, Allen.

Kanda gruñó.

La mujer que había quedado en la estación nos explicó, mientras nos guiaba hasta su casa, que los habitantes habían decidido que, por aquella tarde, ella sería la elegida para ser nuestra anfitriona. Nos ofreció un lugar para descansar, por lo menos hasta que anocheciera, y comida… a lo que yo respondí con una exclamación de emoción bastante evidente, lo que hizo que todos se giraran a verme de forma extraña.

—Marie, no creo que quiera invitar a Allen a comer —intervino Lenalee con educación, yo fruncí el ceño.

—No se preocupen, no hay problema.

—Usted no entiende, si la invita probablemente se acabe todo lo que hay en su casa, por eso la Orden nos dio dinero, sólo necesitamos que nos lleve a un buen establecimiento de comida.

Resoplé. Admito que me sentí un poco ofendida.

La mujer se rió.

—Entre todos organizamos una colecta para ofrecer un banquete en mi casa, créanme, tengo demasiada comida en casa en estos momentos.

—¡Banquete! —admito que esa exclamación no hacía sino confirmar mi injusta fama de hambrienta, pero no pude evitarlo.

Al terminar, Marie nos permitió sentarnos en su sala, a disfrutar un poco del fuego que salía de su chimenea. El cielo se iba oscureciendo rápidamente, muy pronto el atardecer moriría.

Candy se había sentado a un lado mío y me observaba con una atención bastante fija, tanto que me empecé a preguntar si traía algo en el rostro (claro, sin contar con la marca en el ojo).

—¿Por qué todos usan ropas negras? —me preguntó ella.

—Porque así es el uniforme de exorcista —expliqué, sonriendo.

—¿Entonces por qué eres la única que trae una capa roja?

—Porque no sabe acatar órdenes y, al parecer, tiene muchas ganas de lucir ridícula…

Maldito Kanda, siempre tenía tiempo para criticar todo lo que hacía. Estaba de pie, apoyado en la pared y los brazos cruzados, levantó la cabeza cuando dijo aquellas palabras.

Por supuesto, no pude dejar pasar algo así y, con un rugido, me levanté del sillón.

—Escucha, Yuu, pedazo de…

Lenalee me interrumpió, poniéndose entre nosotros con los brazos extendidos.

—Por favor, estamos en la casa de Marie, frente a una niña, ¿no pueden comportarse durante unos segundos?

Fruncí el ceño, pero no dije nada más y regresé a mi lugar, junto a la niña.

—A mí me gusta tu capa —soltó.

—Gracias, fue un regalo de mi padre.

Ella sonrió y señaló el listón rosa sobre su rubia cabeza.

—Mi papá me lo dio.

—Es hermoso —dije—. Por cierto, ¿dónde está tu padre ahora? ¿No debería llegar ya, antes de que anochezca?

De pronto, como las luces de las velas que son atacadas por el aire, sus ojos se apagaron. Y, me temo, que yo fui la que los extinguí. Debería aprender a guardar silencio.

—Papá ya no va a regresar —informó ella—, _la bestia _lo mató.

—Lo siento —dije, abrazándola con fuerza—. Mi padre también murió, hace mucho tiempo.

Antes de que la oscuridad consumiera todo el cielo, nos despedimos de Marie y su hija; lo último que escuchamos de ellas fue el instante en que la mujer cerraba la puerta y la aseguraba.

Muy pronto, la ciudad se convirtió en un silencio tétrico; todos los habitantes, sin excepción, se habían refugiado en sus casas, incluso las cortinas estaban firmemente cerradas, como si aquello pudiera proporcionarles mayor seguridad.

Levanté la cabeza y observé con atención el brillo escarlata de la luna. Si no fuera por todo lo que significaba aquel acontecimiento de la naturaleza, sería uno de los más hermosos que hubiera visto. Lástima que ello también me hiciera recordar mi pasado.

Caminamos por mucho tiempo, demasiado alertas como para hablar, más que para dar alguna indicación, cada uno de nosotros tenía preparada su _Inocencia_; Lavi giraba su martillo entre sus dedos, mientras su cabeza giraba en todas direcciones, esperando encontrar el indicio del licántropo, Kanda había desenfundado su katana y, debo admitirlo, de nosotros, era el que lucía más amenazante. Mi brazo aún conservaba su forma, pero estaba listo para transformarse a cualquier indicio de peligro.

—¿Qué tal si no aparece? —cuestionó Lenalee, de pronto.

—Tiene que hacerlo, hoy es la noche en que se desata su lado salvaje —respondió Lavi—, no podrá resistir el hambre, necesitará alimentarse en cualquier momento.

De pronto, se escuchó un lamento.

_Libérame, libérame; no quiero hacerlo._

—¿Escucharon eso? —cuestioné, alarmada— ¡Hay alguien afuera!

—Todos entraron a sus casas, Allen —dijo Lenalee—. Créeme, nadie querría estar aquí por su voluntad.

—¿Entonces por qué se escuchó eso? —cuestioné.

—Yo no escuché nada.

_No quiero hacerlo, pero ella es más fuerte que yo. _

¿Cómo es que ninguno oía nada? Si prácticamente lo estaba gritando, se escuchaba tan desesperado.

Sin más, corrí en dirección del lamento y dejé a mis compañeros atrás.

—¡Moyashi, regresa!

—¡Allen! —insistieron Lavi y Lenalee, pero los ignoré.

Sin embargo, Lenalee no tardó en alcanzarme; ella era la más rápida de los exorcistas, gracias a sus botas.

—¿En qué estabas pensando? —resopló— ¿Quieres que te maten?

Mientras avanzábamos, le hice una seña para que se callara. Mis ojos intentaron escudriñar en la oscuridad, pero no encontraron absolutamente nada, más que calles solitarias.

De pronto, mi corazón se detuvo, cuando vi la pequeña figura, en medio de la calle.

—¿Candy?

La niña corrió hacia mí y se aferró a mis piernas.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Quería ayudarte a atrapar a _la bestia_ —soltó llorando incontrolablemente. Imaginarla saliendo de su casa, sin que su madre la viera, para encontrarme me hizo mucho recordar la peor noche de mi vida.

—Nunca debiste dejar a tu madre —la reprendí. Porque ella, a diferencia de mí, todavía tenía algo por lo que quedarse, todavía tenía alguien que la quisiera. No como en mi caso, que mi padre era lo único que me quedaba.

Candy se aferró más a mis piernas y soltó un quejido ahogado.

El licántropo escogió ese momento para hacer su aparición: era un lobo inmenso, con un pelaje erizado, gris y unos ojos amarillos, feroces.

Tomé a la niña y se la di a Lenalee.

—Llévala a su casa —solté, sin apartar la mirada de los colmillos del lobo.

—Pero no puedo dejarte…

—¡La niña correrá peligro si se queda! —grité, desesperada— No te preocupes por mí, me sabré cuidar mientras regresas.

—Pero…

—Eres la más rápida de nosotras, Lenalee —señalé sus botas—. Estoy segura que no tendré que esperarte mucho.

Vi una sincera preocupación en sus ojos y me arrepentí de haberle gritado, pero ya me disculparía después, ahora tenía que concentrarme en el licántropo.

Lenalee me pidió que tuviera cuidado y me aseguró que, si encontraba a los demás, los traería con ella.

Muy pronto me encontré completamente sola, enfrentando al lobo. Él continuaba avanzando, lentamente, como si tratara de decidir de qué forma comenzar con su ataque.

_La necesidad de sangre ha terminado con lo poco que ha quedado de mis recuerdos humanos, ya no sé que soy… sólo sé que tengo que alimentarme. _

Me quedé petrificada, porque ahora sabía que aquella voz que hizo que me separara de mis compañeros no había sido de un humano, sino que la voz venía del lobo… Yo sabía que un licántropo perdía toda su capacidad de habla al transformarse, y que sólo podían comunicarse entre ellos… Entonces, ¿cómo era que yo podía entender lo que decía?

El monstruo avanzó y, ante su reacción, mi cerebro no pudo formar más que una idea, que se convirtió en palabra.

—_Detente._

—_Imposible, necesito de tu sangre y tu carne. Créeme, no quiero…_

Entonces sentí que su lado humano se desconectaba y mi vínculo con él se perdió. Pero yo estaba demasiado asustada y sorprendida como para analizar aquello, todo lo que podía pensar era que pude comunicarme con él.

¿Por qué?

Mi distracción fue fatal, el lobo se lanzó sobre mí y yo no pude esquivarlo a tiempo; sus garras se enterraron y desgarraron la piel de mi pierna. Grité. Mi mano se transformó y creció, a tiempo para bloquear la mordida del licántropo y golpearlo de tal manera que terminó en el suelo, varios metros lejos de mí.

Sólo en ese momento me permití observar mi herida: el pantalón estaba desgarrado y suficientemente abierto como para poder ver que mi pierna estaba completamente cubierta de sangre.

* * *

******gracias a todos por sus reviews, y si lo se, fue algo corto el cap pero subiré**** el ****siguiente prometido jejeje :D****.**


	6. Chapter 5: Deuda de sangre

******************DGray man NO ME PERTENECEN sino a su creadora Hoshino Katsura, recuérdenlo por favor.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5:**

**Deuda de sangre**

Conforme el líquido caliente se deslizaba por mi piel el dolor iba en aumento. Sin embargo, dejarme caer en el suelo (como mi cuerpo me lo imploraba) no era una opción viable en aquel momento, no hasta que destruyera al licántropo. Sabiendo que el lobo ya se habría recuperado de la caída y que estaría enfadado por ello, me mordí el labio para reprimir un grito de dolor y así ponerme de pie.

A juzgar por cómo el callejón se volvió incierto y borroso, supe que las cosas no iban muy bien para mí. Parpadeé, tratando de que la nitidez regresara, pero todo lo que pude conseguir eran lapsus fugaces de claridad. La cabeza me pesaba como si tuviera el martillo de Lavi sobre la cabeza y me costaba mucho más trabajo respirar cada que intentaba dar un paso hacia adelante. Estaba consciente de que pronto tendría que improvisar para cubrirme la herida pero, mientras el lobo estuviera vivo eso no era una opción. Además, tenía la sensación de que si hacía un movimiento, mi equilibrio se vendría abajo, y yo también.

Escuché su gruñido antes de verlo saltar hacia mí, pero estaba vez estaba un poco más preparada que la anterior. Ignoré la voz que imploraba ayuda, la voz que cada vez se iba venciendo al instinto y decidí concentrarme en vivir. Mi brazo logró abrirle una herida profunda en el vientre y hacerlo sangrar lo suficiente como para que retrocediera, un poco.

Era una verdadera lástima que el esfuerzo me afectara a mí también y provocara que me desplomara en el suelo, sin energía ya para moverme, mucho menos para ponerme de pie. Incluso mi _Inocencia_ me abandonó y se desactivó, dejándome con un brazo marchito e inútil.

Cuando vi los ojos feroces del licántropo recobrar algo de su enojo y fuerza, supe que no tenía muchas probabilidades de vivir.

Quizás mi destino fue ése, siempre: morir como lo había hecho mi padre.

Ahora, desde la perspectiva que tenía del mundo (yaciendo en el suelo), vi a mi oponente mucho más grande y peligroso. Tanto sus colmillos como sus ojos reflejaban el resplandor escarlata de la luna. Y en aquel momento, que me encontraba completamente quieta, ya no pude escuchar su voz, era como si la parte humana hubiese sucumbido finalmente a los deseos de la bestia.

Por fin, el lobo estaba a unos centímetros de mí y ya imploraba porque diera el golpe final, pues el dolor en la pierna se estaba volviendo insoportable. Pero, en el momento en que sus dientes se iban a cerrar en mi rostro, una espada larga, brillante, le atravesó el cráneo; su cuerpo se tambaleó unos segundos hasta caer en el pavimento, junto a mí.

El lobo destelló una sola vez, con intensidad, antes de volver a su débil forma humana; un hombre que parecía de la misma edad que tendría mi padre si estuviera vivo. Sus ojos miraron en mi dirección, con lo último que les quedaba de vida y pude escuchar, claro y fuerte una voz que ya no se transmitía a mis pensamientos, sino una voz normal, humana.

—Gracias.

Y, después de eso, falleció.

Fue como si el curso se hubiese detenido por unos instante y después me regresara a la realidad, porque, sólo entonces me di cuenta de los pasos a mi alrededor, el lloriqueo de Lenalee, y de la persona que se arrodilló junto a mí, la misma que había matado al licántropo.

Kanda.

Con una expresión inescrutable en el rostro, rompió parte de la camisa que traía debajo de la gabardina y envolvió mi pierna con él, en un intento de detener el brote de sangre.

—¡Allen! ¡Allen! —se acercó Lenalee, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Fue como si mi nombre pronunciado por ella hubiera provocado algo porque Kanda decidió abandonar el mutismo en el que estaba sumergido y se levantó de un salto, con una mirada que hasta me hizo estremecer (bueno, lo habría hecho si yo no me hubiese sentido tan débil).

—Te ordené, específicamente, que no la dejaras sola —gruñó.

—Pero… —a Lenalee le tembló la voz.

Parecía que Kanda estaba en un grado que ya ni siquiera él podía controlarse, porque la tomó de los hombros y la comenzó a sacudir. Lo que, obviamente, me molestó. Y, al parecer, a Lavi también.

—La dejaste sabiendo que tendría que enfrentarse al licántropo…

—¡Kanda, suéltala! —rugió Lavi.

—¡Yo le pedí que me dejara! —grité, reuniendo todas mis fuerzas, pues parecía que Kanda le iba a romper los hombros a Lenalee.

Entonces, todos se giraron a verme y recordaron (gracias al cielo) que yo estaba herida, todavía.

—Fue una decisión estúpida, entonces —dijo Kanda, cuando volvió a estar cerca de mí.

Y, por supuesto, me encontraba débil, pero al parecer no lo suficiente como para no enfurecerme con él. Kanda trató de levantarme, pero lo rechacé y, en su lugar, llamé a Lavi para que me ayudara.

Ante mis indicaciones, Lavi pasó unos de mis brazos por sus hombros y me ayudó a ponerme de pie. Por supuesto, era una idea pésima, porque, a pesar de que casi todo mi peso lo cargaba Lavi, estar erguida me provocaba mucho dolor.

—¿Qué haces? —cuestionó Kanda, observándome con una expresión que se dividía entre fastidio y sorpresa.

—¿Cómo que qué hago? No me voy a quedar aquí todo el día…

Traté decirlo fuerte, pero el aire en mis pulmones comenzaba a escasear y mi voz salió como un murmullo que se iba desvaneciendo hasta quedar en una palabra que ninguno pudo escuchar.

—Yo la llevaré —le dijo Kanda a Lavi, haciendo caso omiso de mi presencia, como muchas veces lo hacía.

—No quiero… que te acerques a mí…

—Es una lástima —soltó, tomándome en sus brazos, para ese momento, por supuesto, yo no pude oponer mucha resistencia.

Lenalee se acercó y tocó mi frente, me pareció ver que su rostro palidecía.

—Está fría.

Debía tener razón porque yo me sentía temblar en los brazos de Kanda.

—Ve a pedir ayuda, Lenalee —dijo Lavi.

Ella asintió y se alejó de nuestra vista y reapareció, debo admitirlo, en muy poco tiempo.

—Me dijeron que el hospital está muy lejos, pero un médico vive aquí cerca —informó.

—Guíanos —escuché la voz de Kanda.

Cuando comenzamos a avanzar, tuve que tragarme mi orgullo y enterrar mi rostro en su pecho, pues era lo único que me daba calor en aquellos momentos.

Después, ocurrió algo verdaderamente extraño; comencé a sentirme tan agotada que permití que mis ojos se fueran cerrando, pero cuando estuve a punto de perder el conocimiento, Kanda inclinó su cabeza cerca de mi oído.

—No cierres los ojos, Allen.

Tal vez su estrategia para despertarme era ésa, precisamente, porque funcionó: el hecho de llamarme por mi verdadero nombre por una vez tuvo el efecto de regresarme a la realidad.

No podía creerlo.

Todo resultó un poco confuso a partir de aquel momento.

Apenas fui consciente de que llegamos a una casa y, después de que Lenalee insistiera con desesperación, un hombre de cabello rubio accedió a permitirnos pasar. Dio unas cuantas indicaciones para que me dejaran en el sofá de la sala y, tras examinarme unos segundos, le habló a su hijo para que le trajera su maletín. Y, para mi sorpresa, resultó ser John, el joven que había conocido al llegar a Oldham.

Después de unos minutos, en el que iba desapareciendo el dolor y aumentando el frío, mi pierna quedó limpia de sangre y perfectamente vendada.

Sin embargo, yo seguía experimentando una sensación parecida al desvanecimiento. Mis ojos se cerraban y abrían, permitiéndome ver sólo flashes de todo lo que acontecía a mi alrededor.

—Necesita sangre —anunció el médico, con una expresión que no era muy alentadora.

Mis ojos se cerraron. Todo lo que podía ver, era oscuridad.

—Entonces la llevaremos al hospital —dijo Kanda.

—No creo que pueda llegar.

Oí el sollozo de Lenalee, pero, para ser sincera, ya todo había dejado de tener sentido para mí. Era como si me estuviera alejando de aquel lugar.

Un ruido fuerte, como un golpe, irrumpió en la sala.

—¡Suelta a mi padre! —escuché la voz molesta de John.

Me esforcé por reobrarme y abrir los ojos. Kanda tenía acorralado al hombre rubio contra la pared y le presionaba el pecho con su poderoso brazo.

—_Tiene que poder hacer algo _—me sorprendió escuchar la voz de Kanda así, como si estuviera inestable. Sin contar con sus momentos de enojo, él jamás perdía el control.

—Lo siento…

Kanda, soltando un rugido, lo liberó.

De pronto, John desapareció en una de las habitaciones contiguas y reapareció con lo que parecía una extraña caja grande y pesada.

La colocó en una mesita que no estaba muy lejos de mí.

—¿Qué es eso? —cuestionó Lenalee, lo cual agradecí, porque yo también quería saber y ya no tenía fuerzas ni para mover los labios.

Lamentablemente, creo que me perdí parte de la explicación, porque cuando el sonido regresó a mis oídos todo lo que percibí era una conversación incompleta que estaba por terminarse.

—… servía a los médicos de épocas pasadas para hacer transfusiones en la misma casa del paciente. Es muy antiguo, no sé si funcione…

—Tenemos que intentar —suplicó Lenalee.

—Pero necesitamos un donador.

Me desconecté otro momento, porque cuando mis ojos se abrieron, todo lo que pude ver era que Kanda estaba sentado, frente a mí y, entre nosotros, esa extraña caja que ahora estaba abierta. El médico le colocó unos extraños tubos de goma a los extremos y, sacó algo parecido a dos jeringas nuevas y las colocó en la punta de los tubos. Había algo más, en el centro de la casa, pero no pude ver que era exactamente. De todo lo que me di cuenta, antes de dejarme vencer por el agotamiento, fue que una de las jeringas se introdujo en la piel de Kanda y la otra, en la mía.

El despertar fue un poco extraño ya que, en primer lugar, me di cuenta que la noche se había esfumado y ahora, por las ventanas, podía verse entrar no precisamente luz, porque la ciudad siempre estaba sumergida en la neblina, pero sí algo de claridad grisácea; en segundo, Lenalee prácticamente me cayó encima soltando exclamaciones de alegría.

—Por favor, Lenalee, la vas a asfixiar —dijo Lavi, retirándola de mi pecho, lo cual agradecí, porque, era cierto, ya casi me quitaba todo el aire de los pulmones.

Después me di cuenta que no eran los únicos en la sala y que, tanto John como su padre parecían aliviados de verme consciente de nuevo.

El joven se sentó cerca de mí y tomó mi mano.

—Ayer me asustaste —comentó casi con timidez. Sobre su hombro, Lenalee me guiñó un ojo, lo cual, por supuesto, no entendí.

Sin embargo, yo estaba demasiado distraída como para pensar en ello; sentía que algo faltaba en la habitación y, después, me di cuenta que Kanda no estaba.

Me asustó la sensación de decepción que se apoderó de mí.

Tal vez hice algún movimiento que delatara mis pensamientos, porque fue Lenalee quien me dijo que estaba afuera.

A pesar de toda la avalancha de protestas que surgieron, me incorporé en el sillón y logré ponerme de pie. Observé mi pierna vendada y me di cuenta que ya podía apoyarla. Después de discutir un rato con Lavi y Lenalee, conseguí que me dejaran salir.

Ahora tenía una deuda con Kanda y no sabía cómo sentirme al respecto, por supuesto, seguía pensado que era el hombre más detestable que había conocido, pero yo no era una malagradecida y estaba consciente de que había salvado mi vida en dos ocasiones.

Lo encontré con los brazos cruzados, observando la calle con una extraña desatención, como si su mente estuviera muy lejos de ahí.

—¿Qué haces, Moyashi? —cuestionó sin siquiera voltear a verme— ¿Harás que todo mi sacrificio no valga la pena?

Puse los ojos en blanco y me coloqué frente a él para obligarlo a mirarme a la cara. Lo cual hizo, muy a regañadientes, por cierto.

—Yuu…

Pensaba darle un sencillo agradecimiento, pero, verlo con el ceño fruncido me hizo pensar en hacerle pasar un mal rato. Me mordí el labio para evitar la sonrisa que amenazaba asomarse por mi rostro.

—¿Qué? —resopló, como si yo le estuviera haciendo perder el tiempo.

Entonces, sin evitar sonreír, me colgué a su cuello, lo cual lo obligó a inclinarse más cerca de mí. La expresión de confusión y sorpresa en su rostro hicieron que todo valiera la pena. Acerqué un poco más mi rostro al de él y noté que se ponía rígido; sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos, fijos en los míos, parecían querer exigirme una respuesta a mis acciones. Pero, en lugar de hacerlo, le di un rápido beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias —solté, regresando al interior de la casa. Sin embargo, no me causó tanta diversión como yo pensaba, incluso verlo de pie con la expresión completamente petrificada, no sirvió para hacerme reír. Porque, al besarlo, yo había sentido un extraño estremecimiento que agitó un poco mi corazón, lo cual, no me gustó para nada.

Un pequeño grupo de personas nos despidió en la estación del tren, agradeciéndonos, además, por haber eliminado a _la bestia_ y, aunque ello se lo debían casi todo a Kanda, ya que él se mantenía apartado y con cara de pocos amigos, la gente prefirió agradecernos al resto del equipo. John también se despidió de mí, haciéndome prometer que algún día volvería a visitarlo; lo hice. Me habría quedado un poco más hablando con él, sino fuera porque Kanda me tomó del brazo y me arrastró hasta el tren, argumentando que lo perdería si demoraba más tiempo en "tonterías".

Aunque el retorno se me hizo mucho más ágil que la ida, no pude evitar sentirme incómoda todo el camino, ya que la mayor parte de él sentía la mirada de Kanda sobre mí. Y ello me remitía al momento del beso en la mejilla, lo que no era nada agradable, tal vez había cometido un error al actuar como lo había hecho, pero, era algo que no podía cambiar.

Además, todavía estaba el pequeño detalle de la comunicación que había tenido con un licántropo transformado; todavía no sabía que pensar sobre aquello.

No supe en realidad cuánto me agobiaba aquello, hasta que regresamos a la Orden y, en la primera reunión que tuvimos con Komui, lo escupí todo.

—Allen… todavía no entiendo lo que quieres decir con eso —dijo él, después de un torrente de palabras que salieron de mi boca.

—Pude escuchar sus pensamientos —repetí—, en mi mente, era como si la comunicación se diera entre nosotros dos. Parecía estar en una transición, se resistía a su instinto de lobo, sin embargo, al final, lo venció.

Podía sentir la mirada de mis dos compañeros y mi guía, pero preferí ignorarlas todas.

Komui juntó sus dedos y agachó la mirada, como si algo en la superficie de su escritorio le resultara bastante atractivo. Poco después, la volvió a levantar.

—Tenía entendido que sólo los miembros de los clanes podían hacer eso —dijo, como si estuviera hablando consigo, lamentablemente, todo pudimos escuchar aquello.

Yo me tensé, sobre mi silla.

—Pero yo no soy…

—Por supuesto que no lo eres, si lo fueras ya te hubieras transformado en Oldham; ningún licántropo resiste el llamado de la luna escarlata.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Ya habías experimentado algo así, antes de…? —Komui señaló mi ojo, yo negué con la cabeza.

Esperaba que dijera algo más, pero sólo permaneció en silencio durante unos minutos y después se dirigió a todos nosotros.

—Dentro de una semana vendrán tres miembros del clan del sur a visitarnos —dijo, tras una larga exhalación, como si esperara encontrar protestas entre nosotros y, lo cierto es que las encontró.

—No podemos permitir que entren en la Orden —gruñó Kanda—. Después de lo que le pasó a la Moyashi no creo que confiar en ellos sea una opción.

—Ya les he dicho, no todos los licántropos pierden el control —dijo él, un poco intimidado por la reacción de Kanda, ya que se había puesto de pie y se había aproximado al escritorio.

Tanto Lavi como Lenalee lucían igual de tensos, yo, en cambio (y por extraño que parezca) ya no sabía que pensar. Las palabras que el lobo había logrado transmitir durante nuestro encuentro y la forma en que agradeció que termináramos con su vida me hizo pensar que, quizás, Komui tenía razón y tal vez los licántropos consumidos por la locura no podían controlar sus acciones.

—Ya que Allen ha presentado esta… habilidad —continuó— y considerando que los licántropos prefieren estar en nuestra presencia en su forma animal, he pensado que Allen nos podría ayudar sirviéndonos de intérprete.

—¡Definitivamente no! —exclamó Kanda, gruñendo.

Pero yo tenía que saber, tenía que averiguar si ellos eran como nosotros o si en verdad eran despiadados, fríos y crueles, tenía que saber qué clase de criatura había terminado con la vida de mi padre. Además, si quería encontrar al licántropo que lo había hecho, debía tener contacto con ellos primero.

—Está bien —solté, después de un rato, dirigiéndome a Komui—, lo haré.

* * *

****** fue algo corto el cap, lo se, pero subiré**** el ****siguiente capitulo próximamente y les aseguro que aparecerán: Alma, Howard Link y los demás personajes de este grandioso manga y anime. así que no desesperen :D****.**

**ahi nos vemos y ¡hasta el próximo cap!**


	7. Chapter 6: La vela y las cartas

**********************DGray man NO ME PERTENECEN sino a su creadora Hoshino Katsura, recuérdenlo por favor.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6:**

**La vela y las cartas**

Durante el tiempo que había pasado en la Orden, en el cual, para mi desgracia, había tenido que convivir con el más insoportable de todos los exorcistas; pensé que había conseguido adaptarme a su permanente mal humor y que, después de haberme salvado la vida, había logrado encontrar su lado bueno. Sin embargo, justo después de salir de la oficina de Komui, comenzó a atormentarme en todo momento para hacerme desistir de mi compromiso.

—Es lo más estúpido que has hecho.

Estábamos caminando por el pasillo; Lenalee y Lavi iban a mis costados, mientras que Kanda se arrastraba detrás de nosotros, con un paso que indicaba que en cualquier momento insultaría a alguien, lamentablemente me tocó a mí.

Furiosa, me detuve y giré para enfrentarlo. Lenalee trataba de convencerme que necesitaba descansar y tiraba de mi brazo, mientras que Lavi insistía en que era mejor ignorar a Kanda en aquellos momentos.

Por supuesto, no les hice caso.

—Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia —gruñí, deteniéndome frente a él.

—Lo es desde que Komui me asignó como tu guía.

Su rostro estaba contorsionado en un profundo ceño fruncido que ya era bastante conocido en él, sus ojos estaban encendidos con un brillo que me hubiera intimidado si hubiera sido la primera vez que lo veía. Repentinamente, me tomó de los hombros y se inclinó hacia mí. Y aquí viene la reacción que me hizo preguntarme si algo andaba mal conmigo: me estremecí, pero no era algo que pudiera asociar totalmente con el miedo, sino una especie de emoción causada por su proximidad.

Molesta por su manera de tratarme y mucho más molesta por la forma en la que comenzaba a sentirme, lo empujé lejos.

—Debes renunciar —me ordenó, cruzándose de brazos—. Dile a Komui que no puedes hacerlo.

—Déjame tranquila, Yuu —gruñí, cada vez más enojada—. Yo haré lo que quiera.

—¡Tú no entiendes, no puedes confiar en ellos! —exclamó, desesperado; por un momento llegué a creer que tiraría de su cabello— Sé que tienen una especie de pacto con nosotros que les impide atacarnos, pero eso no significa que dejen de ser peligrosos. Tú misma presenciaste lo que puede hacer un licántropo fuera de control.

—Sé perfectamente en lo que me estoy metiendo, Yuu —le grité, no muy lejos de mí, pude escuchar la voz de Lenalee tratando de convencerme de ir a mi habitación—. Además, puedo cuidarme sola.

—¡Ese licántropo casi te mata, Allen!

Ahí estaba, de nuevo; Kanda se había olvidado llamarme Moyashi. Sin embargo, no estaba segura si era porque estaba lo suficientemente enojado conmigo como para olvidarlo o, quizás, porque lo que tenía que decirme en verdad era muy importante para él.

Probablemente se debía a lo primero, ya que en aquel momento, me miraba como si en verdad deseara terminar lo que el licántropo no había podido conseguir. Parecía impaciente, desesperado, como si tratara de hacerme entender algo importante. Con un movimiento rápido, golpeó la pared que tenía junto a él; la fuerza de su puño generó una grieta en ella.

—Creo que es mejor irnos de aquí y dejarlos solos, Lenalee —dijo Lavi, tomando la mano de ella.

—Estuviste a punto de morir…

Lo más extraño de toda aquella situación, era que el tono de Kanda había cambiado ligeramente, como si en realidad se hubiera preocupado por mí…

—Lo sé y te agradezco por haberme salvado —dije, más tranquila—. Pero no voy a cambiar de opinión.

Kanda parecía querer decir algo más, pero no se lo permití y me alejé.

Los días siguientes pude comprobar algo que ni yo misma podía creer: durante todos mis anteriores entrenamientos, Kanda había sido realmente amable conmigo. Sí, suena extraordinario, pero era cierto. Durante el tiempo que le siguió a mi negativa por rechazar el puesto de intérprete entre los exorcistas y los licántropos, Kanda insistió más en ello. En nuestros entrenamientos se encargaba de recordarme que era, según él, lo correcto que debía hacer y por qué era esencial que lo hiciera. Sin embargo, siempre terminaba más furioso que al principio, lo que hacía que me venciera más rápido y que, las veces que tenía que tirarme al suelo, lo hiciera de forma que yo sintiera todo el dolor de la caída. Y, por lo exhausta que terminaba y los moretones en brazos, espalda y rodillas, me di cuenta, por primera vez, que Kanda había sido gentil conmigo en nuestros primeros entrenamientos. Su verdadera personalidad furiosa, agresiva y vengativa apenas la había conocido y no me agradaba para nada.

Incluso, uno de aquellos días, hice algo de lo que me arrepentí inmediatamente: le dije que ya no quería que me entrenara. Sé que fue un error, pero estaba tan cansada en que tratara de obligarme a renunciar y de lo exhaustivo que se había vuelto el entrenamiento que en un arranque de furia lo solté. Él aceptó, con la expresión completamente fría, y a partir de ese momento no lo volví a ver más que en el comedor, donde volvió a sentarse solo.

—No me malinterpretes, Allen, pero creo que esta vez fuiste tú la que hizo algo que no debía —comentó Lenalee, después de haberle contado todo. Por supuesto, la fulminé con la mirada, pero sabía que tenía toda la razón.

Sin embargo, mi entrenamiento no se detuvo, tanto ella como Lavi accedieron a ayudarme y trataban de ser mis oponentes en las luchas cuerpo a cuerpo, también comenzamos a entrenar en una sala diferente, en la que por primera vez pude desarrollar mis habilidades con mi _Inocencia. _Además, surgió un efecto extraño a causa de la lejanía de Kanda, al parecer, el resto de los exorcistas comenzó a congeniar mucho más conmigo. A lo que Lenalee insistió con su ridícula teoría de que les gustaba a un gran número de exorcistas pero que ninguno de ellos se había atrevido a acercarse a mí por la presencia de Kanda.

—Su presencia los intimida —comentó una vez que me acompañó a mi habitación—, ya que muchos creen que le gustas a Kanda, entonces…

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué creerían eso?

Lenalee me observó con una expresión de cierta exasperación, como si estuviera viendo a un niño pequeño bastante testarudo y después suspiró, con cierto cansancio.

—Yo también lo creo.

Comencé a reírme, aunque no fue sólo porque me había divertido su comentario, para ser sincera, estaba un poco nerviosa. Sin embargo, cuando me di cuenta que su expresión seria no cambiaba, opté por callarme.

—Escucha, Lenalee, creo que estás confundida, digo, es Kanda de quien hablamos…

—No, tú escucha, Allen —me interrumpió—. Al principio hasta a mí se me hacía una suposición imposible, pero, después de aquella noche, en la que tú te pusiste muy mal y todos pensábamos que íbamos a perderte, comprendí todo.

—Sigo creyendo que…

—Tú no estabas consciente —continuó, como si yo no hubiese proferido palabra—, por lo tanto no viste su expresión cuando el doctor dijo que no podía hacer nada por ti, fue como si…

—Tengo mucho sueño, Lenalee —balbucí, negándome a escuchar el resto. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación—, hablamos después.

Por supuesto, yo no volví a querer hablar del tema.

Entonces, para mi desgracia, comencé a extrañar a Kanda. Me di cuenta, al entrenar con otros exorcistas (porque muchos se habían ofrecido para ayudarme con mis entrenamientos), que o yo había mejorado bastante en combate o ellos me trataban con mucha delicadeza. Por supuesto, tanto Lenalee como Lavi insistían en que eran mis propias habilidades las que me convertían en ganadora de cada encuentro, sin embargo, una parte de mí desconfiaba de aquellas palabras. De cualquier forma, el resultado era el mismo: aquellos entrenamientos ya no suponían un reto para mí, por lo que necesitaba a Kanda. Hasta llegué a pensar en hablar con él y pedirle que volviera a entrenarme.

—Creo que nos harías un gran favor a todos con eso, Allen —dijo Lavi, viéndose un poco aliviado.

—¿Favor? —cuestioné, arqueando las cejas, mientras observaba como Lenalee asentía con la cabeza vigorosamente.

—Sí. Kanda ha estado de un humor tan terrible que ya nadie quiere entrenar con él —informó Lavi, con un estremecimiento—, el último de nosotros que aceptó una lucha terminó muy mal.

—Kanda siempre ha tenido un carácter fuerte —apunté.

—Sí, pero nunca como ahora —replicó Lenalee—, desde que tú le dijiste que no querías entrenar más con él.

Resoplé.

—¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con los cambios de humor de Kanda!

Lavi intercambió una mirada con Lenalee, después regresó la vista hacia mí y puso su único ojo visible en blanco.

—Ayer Fletcher insinuó que tal vez le gustaría invitarte a salir —comenzó Lavi— y te juro que Kanda estuvo a muy poco de matarlo, sólo que se controló a tiempo, sin embargo, por su mirada parecía que le costó mucho trabajo no lanzarse sobre él.

Negué con la cabeza y lo observé con incredulidad.

—Eso no significa nada.

Lenalee parecía querer estrellar su cabeza contra la pared, sin embargo, se abstuvo de hacerlo.

—Hace días mi hermano salió pálido de su oficina porque tuvo una discusión con Kanda, él quería convencerlo que no te permitiera ser la intérprete de los licántropos…

—¿Qué? ¡No tiene derecho a hacer eso! Voy a…

Pero Lenalee ni siquiera me dejó terminar de decirlo, porque me detuvo del brazo.

—Por favor, Allen, no crees más problemas. Mi hermano no aceptó, además, estoy segura que Kanda lo hizo sólo porque está preocupado por ti.

Gruñí.

—Él no está preocupado, sólo quiere hacerme la vida imposible.

Otra vez Lavi y Lenalee intercambiaron una mirada; como odiaba que hicieran eso.

Así que terminé al día siguiente, sentada en el comedor, de malhumor, tratando de decidirme si acercarme a Kanda o no. Sin tomar en cuenta que estaba bastante nerviosa porque aquel día llegarían los licántropos.

—Vamos, Allen —me animó Lenalee—, necesitas seguir con tu entrenamiento y Kanda es el más capacitado para ayudarte.

Asentí, resignada y me levanté para dirigirme hacia donde se encontraba Kanda. En el comedor, todo pareció quedarse en silencio.

—Tengo que hablar contigo —dije, una vez que llegué hasta él. Sin embargo, Kanda continuó comiendo, como si no hubiera escuchado nada de lo que decía.

Como dije, estaba de malhumor, y aquello no ayudó mucho a tranquilizarme, por lo que, sin pensar, lo golpeé en la cabeza con mi puño.

Lo escuché quejarse.

—¡Mírame a los ojos cuando te hablo! —exclamé.

Admito que me arrepentí de lo que dije (para variar), porque cuando se levantó, se colocó frente a mí y pude ver sus increíbles ojos oscuros, me di cuenta que había perdido gran parte de la confianza con la que me había acercado a él en primer lugar.

—¿Qué quieres, Moyashi?

Creo que nunca nadie se podrá imaginar lo duro que fue tragarme mi orgullo en aquel momento y hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

—Quiero que vuelvas a entrenarme, Yuu —tal vez para una petición no era lo más adecuado usar el nombre que él tanto odiaba, pero él había comenzado.

Se cruzó de brazos y arqueó una ceja; su expresión seria no había cambiado, pero juro que vi algo de triunfo brillar en su mirada.

Lo odié por ello.

—¿Eso significa que me _necesitas_?

Apreté lo puños y lo fulminé con la mirada. Giré mi cabeza para buscar apoyo, pero Lenalee parecía querer que me humillara.

Respiré profundamente para tratar de tranquilizarme, pero no sirvió de mucho.

—Sí —solté, entre dientes.

—De acuerdo —dijo, bastante satisfecho de sí, lo cual hizo que me dieran ganas de golpearlo—. Pero, antes de recomenzar con el entrenamiento, tienes que deshacerte de tus "seguidores" primero.

Sabía que se refería a las personas con las que había convivido después de que él dejara de darme lecciones.

—Son mis amigos —refuté.

—Son una distracción.

Me crucé de brazos, imitándolo.

—No lo voy a hacer.

—Como quieras —se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. Lo cual era muy extraño él.

Sin embargo, no sospeché nada hasta que vi esa sonrisa formarse en su rostro; él casi nunca sonreía. Aunque, debo admitir, que jamás esperé lo que hizo a continuación.

Kanda se inclinó hacia mí, me rodeó con sus brazos, lo cual me hizo sentir mucho más pequeña de lo que era, y me besó en los labios. Me quedé petrificada, sin saber cómo reaccionar o qué sentir al respecto. Todo lo que supe fue que mi corazón parecía estallar en mis oídos y que una extraña calidez recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

Kanda se separó lentamente de mí y me guiñó un ojo. Yo todavía estaba demasiado confusa como para hacer o decir algo.

—Me acabo de deshacer de todos ellos.

—¿Qué? —no me di cuenta de lo que quería decir hasta que giré mi cabeza y me di cuenta que nadie miraba en mi dirección. Aquel día, precisamente, mis nuevos amigos había decidido acercar unas mesas a la mía, para estar más cerca, ahora parecía que la nuestra tenía algún contaminante, porque absolutamente todas las demás se habían alejado, dejando un extraño círculo vacío alrededor. Era como si los hombres tuvieran miedo de que, si me veían, aunque fuera por accidente, desatarían la ira de…

Y lo entendí todo.

Sabía perfectamente que todos le tenían terror a Kanda (y no los culpaba), pero, ahora, que me había besado en frente de todos, había ocasionado que todos (bueno, casi todos), se alejaran de mí, por temor a desatar su furia.

—Te detesto, Yuu —rugí, aunque no pareció afectarle. Por extraño que suene, aquella extraña sonrisa de satisfacción permanecía en su rostro.

Me di la vuelta, demasiado enojada con él, y regresé a mi mesa.

Lenalee arqueó las cejas hacia mí, Lavi parecía divertido.

—¿Supongo que esa fue la reconciliación? —dijo ella, conteniendo la risa.

Fruncí el ceño, saqué mi tenedor y los apunté con él.

—Digan otra cosa y se los clavo en los ojos —gruñí—. Además, él sólo lo hizo por molestarme.

Ambos arquearon las cejas, parecían estar coordinados. Después movieron mi cabeza y fue cuando me di cuenta que Kanda se había acercado a nosotros. Se sentó junto a mí, muy cerca, pude sentir su pierna rozar contra la mía.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —espeté— Nadie te invitó.

Sonrió.

—Este es mi lugar —dijo, simplemente— a partir de ahora.

Lo amenacé con mi tenedor.

—Deja de hablar así.

—¿Cómo?

—Como si estuvieras marcando tu territorio —respondí con enojo—, yo no soy un objeto.

—Debo decir, Moyashi, que nunca me había divertido tanto como hoy —comentó, sin hacer caso de lo que había dicho.

Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente, recordándome que lo necesitaba para mi entrenamiento. Así que decidí ignorarlo y me alejé, pegándome todo lo posible a la pared.

—Vuelves a acercarte a mí y te lo entierro, lo juro —le advertí, sin embargo, él parecía estar disfrutando de la situación.

Después de la comida, conseguí escabullirme de todos y decidí hacer algo que nunca había intentado sin autorización: salir del edificio y bajar hasta la ciudad que se encontraba cerca. Necesitaba un respiro de todo lo que había ocurrido, así que me coloqué la capa roja, le hablé a Timcampy y nos dirigimos a la entrada.

No había logrado comprender del todo por qué los exorcistas se volvían seres tan solitarios, hasta aquella tarde. Las calles estaban llenas, avanzando de un lugar a otro por la ciudad, se escuchaba su bullicio, el murmullo de miles de pasos, gestos e inquietudes. Traté de mezclarme, dejar que me llevaran e intentar relajarme, pero no pude evitar desviar mi mirada hacia sus rostros; reconozco que yo tengo una gran ventaja con respecto a los demás exorcistas (mi ojo me dice si un humano es real o sólo es una máscara de un akuma), sin embargo, ese día no pude evitar la inquietud (a pesar de no detectar ningún peligro) de que cualquiera de aquellas personas se trasformaría en un arma del Conde y me atacaría. Por eso era que los exorcistas se apartaban, ya no podían confiar en nadie, la incertidumbre era demasiado pesada como para dejarla de lado. Por ello mi maestro se comportaba de aquella manera.

Sentí un repentino empujón que me distrajo de mis pensamientos: un hombre con ropas un tanto desgastadas, había chocado conmigo y había tirado toda su baraja de cartas. Traía lo que quedaba de su cigarro entre sus dientes; su cabello estaba completamente despeinado, sin embargo, aquello no lograba distraer la atención de las gafas enormes que se apoyaban en el puente de su nariz.

—No se preocupe —le dije, sonriendo, después de haberlo escuchado disculparse tres veces.

Por un momento, cuando le pasé la última de las cartas, me pareció verla brillar y cuando iba a girarla para observarla mejor, él me la arrebató de las manos. Tal vez había sido mi imaginación, después de todo, porque él no pareció haberlo notado.

—Muchas gracias, señorita…

—Allen —dije sonriendo al verlo hacerme una cortés inclinación. Deseaba preguntarle su nombre, sin embargo, de pronto tenía mucha prisa, porque se despidió de mí y se internó entre la multitud.

—¡Mamá, dile que me suelte! —gritó un niño desesperado, a mi derecha. A juzgar por su expresión, estaba muy asustado porque una anciana le sostenía la mano con demasiada fuerza y no parecía con ganas de soltarlo. Sin embargo, seguramente no estaba consciente del verdadero peligro al que se enfrentaba, porque sólo un ojo como el mío podría detectarlo: aquel ser que retenía al niño, era un akuma.

Juro que intenté llegar hasta ellos tratando de no hacer un alboroto, pero el akuma supo lo que era en cuanto miró en mi dirección y se transformó inmediatamente. Su mano soltó la del niño y éste pudo correr hacia los brazos de su madre, y después vino el caos.

La figura de la anciana se transformó en un arma grande, con forma de una esfera enorme, que estaba rodeada de orificios que se asemejaban a las boquillas de una docena de cañones.

Las personas comenzaron a correr de un lado a otro y no me permitían continuar avanzando; se escucharon los gritos segundos antes de que el akuma empezara a disparar. Y fue en ese instante en que mi brazo se transformó. A pesar de que casi todas las personas habían conseguido alejarse del lugar; una niña pequeña se quedó en la línea de fuego. Corrí hacia ella en el momento justo y logré cubrirla con mi mano.

—¿Estás bien? —cuestioné.

—Sí —fue todo lo que alcanzó a responderme antes de correr.

Timcampy volaba alrededor de mi cabeza con nerviosismo, al parecer, no era la única afectada por lo sucedido.

—Tim… ¿Podrías…?

Pero no pude decirle nada a mi golem, ya que el akuma decidió ignorar al resto de los habitantes y centrarse sólo en mí. Volvió a disparar, pero yo pude esquivarlo a tiempo.

Rodeé sobre el suelo y logré levantarme con la rapidez necesaria para comenzar con mi ataque; corrí con todas mis fuerzas hasta el akuma y salté sobre él, pensando únicamente en liberar al alma que tenía prisionera. Todo lo que le siguió fue un poco borroso, sé que logré atravesar una gran parte de su estructura con mi mano, pero se movió unos centímetros. No supe exactamente cuánto logré dañarlo, porque al contacto un destello de luz nos envolvió y la energía nos despidió en direcciones contrarias.

Terminé en el suelo, con la respiración entrecortada. Afortunadamente, no tenía ninguna herida, lo malo era que el arma seguía en pie (si es que se le podía decir de esa forma), estaba semi-destruida, pero no lo suficiente como para que no pudiera disparar una vez más, directamente hacia mí.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, aparecieron los lobos. El primero de ellos, uno grande, cubierto de pelaje negro, fue el que terminó por destruir al akuma y salvarme de un daño grave. Sus colmillo se cerraron sobre un costado de aquel artefacto y se generó otro destello de luz, que culminó con la sombra clara de un alma liberada. Alcancé a ver su silueta lo suficiente como para hacerme sonreír unos segundos.

Me puse de pie, preparada para defenderme por si mi salvador se volvía en contra mía, pero el lobo no daba muestras de querer atacarme.

Además, pude escucharlo… no muy claramente, por lo menos al principio.

_Es ella, es ella._

Sus ojos amarillos me miraban con fijeza, como si me reconociera de alguna parte, por supuesto, seguramente debía estar confundido. Él debía ser parte del grupo que vendría a visitar la Orden.

Aunque me parecía demasiado extraño todavía, intenté formar un pensamiento y dirigirlo hacia él.

—_Hola, me llamo Allen Walker y soy una exorcista._

El lobo retrocedió unos pasos, mirándome desconcertado. Entonces otros dos llegaron y se situaron junto al primero; debo admitir que me sentí un poco nerviosa.

—_¿Puedes escucharme?_

Asentí; en esta ocasión fueron los tres lobos los que me observaron.

Lo siguiente que escuché resultó algo confuso, porque comenzaron a hablar entre ellos.

_Ella puede escucharnos._

_No debería, sólo es una exorcista._

_O tal vez…_

En aquel momento, el más grande de todos, uno de pelaje grisáceo se giró hacia mí y después hacia sus compañeros. Y dejé de escucharlos, fue como si construyeran un muro para que yo no pudiera acceder a su conversación.

Tuve que esperar unos minutos hasta que el que me parecía el líder, se presentó e hizo lo mismo con sus compañeros.

—_Soy Connor O'Hara, líder del clan del sur. Ellos son Grendal Tondrer y Alma Karma, respectivamente. Es un placer conocer a alguien de la Orden._

—_El placer es mío. Por cierto, gracias por salvarme, Alma._

—_De nada._

Su voz sonaba joven y avergonzada, como si mi presencia lo aturdiera; claro que probablemente me equivocaba ya que con su gran tamaño era ridículo que yo lo incomodara (siendo apenas una joven de una complexión tan pequeña y delgada para mi edad).

—_Debido a esta… extraña habilidad que poseo, Komui, encargado de la Orden, ha decidido que yo sea la intérprete entre su raza y la nuestra, de manera que no tengan que cambiar a forma humana._

—_Es una gran cortesía la que nos están brindando y la aceptaremos —_comunicó Connor.

—_Bien, entonces los guiaré hasta el edificio._

—¿Nos tienes algo interesante para esta noche, Tyki? —la voz llegó desde el rincón de lo que parecía un estudio. Aquel sonido que emergió de una garganta, parecía la mezcla de algo infantil y viejo al mismo tiempo, con un timbre femenino que sólo podría desconcertar más a un oyente inexperto.

La dueña de la voz salió de las sombras, estaba sentada en un sillón color sangre, con las piernas, cubiertas de unas medias rayadas, subidas a la mesa que tenía frente a sí. Sus ojos brillantes observaron la figura del hombre que se sentó frente a ella. Él, en cambio, se veía un poco más recto que ella; vestido con traje negro y un sombrero de copa que servía a la perfección para ocultar una marca que tenía en la frente, una igual a la de ella.

—Observa Road, creo que el Conde quedará satisfecho.

Tyki le lanzó una carta, la cual se detuvo (en el aire) frente a ella.

—Es bonita —comentó Road, riéndose—. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Allen.

—¿Y por qué es importante?

Tyki puso los ojos en blanco.

—Porque creo que es el _corazón._

—¡Perfecto, perfecto! –exclamó una voz mucho más oscura, incierta y risueña, al mismo tiempo.

La joven sonrió, mientras sus amarillos ojos seguían la figura grande con sombrero y con una sombrilla.

El Conde hizo un movimiento y la carta voló hasta él; en ella podía verse la imagen de una joven con el cabello blanco y un ojo marcado por un símbolo que casi cruzaba su rostro.

En la imagen, mantenía una sonrisa sincera.

—¿Por qué piensas que tiene posibilidades de ser el _corazón_?

—Las cartas reaccionaron de forma diferente con ella —respondió—, además la observé mientras combatía contra el akuma e incluso un poco después, cuando llegaron los licántropos.

—¿Lobos? —cuestionó Road, sonriendo— Yo siempre he querido tener uno de mascota.

—Creo que ella se estaba comunicando con ellos —soltó Tyki, como si todavía estuviera sorprendido por ello.

La sonrisa del Conde se ensanchó, resaltando en su figura todos los aspectos siniestros.

—En ese caso, debemos hacer una prueba.

—¡Yo la pido, yo la pido! —exclamó Road, levantando su mano con diversión.

—De acuerdo, querida. Sin embargo, debo recordarte que es una prueba, no tienes permiso de matarla. Porque, en caso de resultar el _corazón, _tengo un maravilloso plan para ella. En cuanto a ti, Tyki, quiero que busques a nuestro querido general Cross y le hagas una visita de cortesía. Estoy seguro que tiene mucha información que nos sería bastante útil.

—¿Y por qué tanto alboroto con el _corazón_? —cuestionó Road, una vez que el Conde se marchó.

—Por muchas razones —dijo Tyki, haciendo un gesto con la mano, tras lo cual, docenas de mariposas negras colocaron diez velas encendidas en la mesa del centro—, una de ellas, bastante importante, es esta: imagina que cada vela es una _Inocencia_.

Road asintió, divertida.

—Si apago cualquiera —continuó él, colocando el índice y el pulgar sobre la llama de una, extinguiéndola—, las demás siguen intactas.

Se movió de lugar y tomó la del centro.

—Todas las _Inocencias _están conectadas al _corazón_, por lo tanto, si destruyo a esta primero—Tyki sopló sobre la vela que traía entre las manos, su luz se extinguió y a esa extinción le siguieron las velas restantes, dejado que la oscuridad se abriera paso en la habitación—, el resto mueren con ella.

Road sonrió.

—Fascinante.

* * *

******************y este fue el capitulo 6. lamento decir que no podre subir el siguiente por los examenes, tareas y otras cosas de la escuela ¬¬ y por falta de ideas -_-U sorry, en fin, no se preocupen no abandonare mi fic.**


	8. Chapter 7: La propuesta de los lobos

**************************DGray man NO ME PERTENECEN sino a su creadora Hoshino Katsura, recuérdenlo por favor.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7:**

**La propuesta de los lobos**

Gracias a que toda la Orden estaba esperando a los licántropos, el guardián de la puerta pudo permitirnos entrar sin ningún percance. Lo único que sí causó cierto disturbio, fue el hecho de que yo entrara con ellos. Estaba completamente segura, por la expresión que se dibujó en el rostro de Komui cuando me vio llegar, que después de la visita de los licántropos, me esperaba un regaño fuerte.

La sala estaba llena de exorcistas, aunque debo decir que la mayoría guardaban una prudente distancia con nuestros invitados. Sólo Komui, Lenalee, Lavi y Kanda no parecían tan intimidados como para alejarse demasiado. Por supuesto, no culpaba a ningún otro exorcista, ya que yo misma me sentía muy tensa teniendo a cuatro lobos a mi alrededor. Aún cuando uno de ellos salvó mi vida.

A propósito de miradas extrañas, Kanda parecía dispuesto a partirme en dos en cualquier momento. Lo increíble era que esa mirada no me causaba el más mínimo temor (bueno… no tanto como antes).

—Bienvenidos —dijo Komui, tratando de terminar con el silencio que se había extendido desde nuestra llegada.

Connor inclinó un poco su rostro lobuno y agradeció mentalmente aquel gesto, lo cual yo tuve que traducir en voz alta.

—_Entre otras cuestiones, hemos venido a reafirmar nuestra alianza y a agradecer sus servicios para con nuestros hermanos que han caído en la terrible maldición de la luna escarlata. Comprendemos el riesgo al que se ven sometidos al enfrentarse a un lobo consumido por la locura y sabemos que el único destino que le queda después de ello es la destrucción._

El lobo había dicho aquello demasiado rápido para mí, pero creo que me las arreglé bastante bien para transmitir la esencia de su mensaje a todos los exorcistas que se encontraban presentes. Era bastante extraño sentir todas las miradas dirigidas hacia mí, por lo que llegué a sentirme un poco incómoda con toda la atención que se posaba sobre mí.

—_Estos últimos meses, el Conde se ha encargado no sólo atacar a su asociación, sino a nuestros clanes también. Todo esto ha ocasionado un sinnúmero de destrozos en nuestras comunidades y ha quitado muchas vidas. Por ello, los líderes de distintos clanes hemos decidido que, para terminar con lo que parece el inicio de una terrible guerra, debemos unificar fuerzas con los exorcistas._

Una vez que terminé de transmitir el mensaje, la sala completa se quedó callada, incluso yo estaba sorprendida por la declaración del licántropo.

—¿Cómo sugieres que pueda hacerse esa unificación? —cuestionó Komui, después de un rato.

—_Si lo permiten, uno de los miembros de mi manada, podría quedarse en la Orden y ayudarlos en las misiones que se le asignen a sus exorcistas._

No me sorprendió que, al terminar de transmitir el mensaje, Kanda fuese el primero en protestar. Aunque sus palabras fueron dirigidas a Komui, todos pudimos escuchar lo que dijo.

—Es muy arriesgado —soltó, con su tono agresivo de siempre.

Uno de los lobos soltó un gruñido, creo que era el que se llamaba Grendal.

—_¡Desconfían de nosotros! —_lo escuché pensar_— ¡Vámonos de aquí, Connor! No podemos permitir esta clase de insulto._

—_Tranquilo, es normal que desconfíen, sin embargo, debemos esperar a saber la decisión de su líder. No debemos prestar atención a las opiniones de los subordinados._

Por supuesto, aquel gruñido había alertado a los exorcistas puesto que no sabían nada de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de los lobos. Por mi parte, estaba tan distraída con el hecho de que Connor hubiera llamado subordinado a Kanda, que ni siquiera consideré la posibilidad de transmitir aquellos comentarios.

Incluso, no pude evitar intervenir.

—_Kanda siempre ha sido un poco… bueno, demasiado desconfiado con cualquier persona que no conozca a la perfección, no lo tomen personal. Cuando yo llegué aquí estuvo a punto de atravesarme con una katana…_

No tenía planeado decir eso, pero ya había aprendido que decía muchas cosas que no debía… Sin embargo, en lugar de mirarme con reproche por mi atrevimiento, los lobos parecían bastante divertidos con mi anécdota.

—No creo estar listo para tomar una decisión en ese aspecto, aún. Sin embargo, si desean quedarse hasta mañana, creo que ya podré tenerles una resolución.

—_Aceptamos tu oferta —_soltó Connor, lo cual yo tuve que expresar en voz alta.

Me pareció que Kanda estaba a punto de protestar, pero fue ahogado por un trozo de pan que traía Lavi en las manos, el cual metió en su boca con bastante brusquedad. Tengo que admitir que me costó mucho trabajo guardar la compostura, más aún cuando mi guía, todavía con el pedazo de pan entre los labios, giró su cabeza para lanzar a Lavi una mirada de muerte.

—¿Allen, les puedes enseñar dónde está la habitación del ala oeste? —cuestionó Komui, a lo que yo asentí vigorosamente— Y si quieren conocer el lugar, ¿les podrías dar un recorrido?

—¡Por supuesto!

—¡Te acompañaré, Allen!

—¡Y yo!

No confié a que el entusiasmo de Lavi y Lenalee se debiera a que deseaban pasar tiempo conmigo, sino a evitar la malhumorada presencia de Kanda. Incluso él parecía dispuesto a seguirnos, pero afortunadamente, Komui le pidió que fuera a su oficina para hablar con él.

—¿_Crees que tenga ropa para nosotros?_

—_¿Qué?_

No sé si fue la sensación cálida que sentí cuando su voz se adentró en mi cabeza o el hecho de que no había proferido palabra desde que entramos a la Orden, pero no pude concentrarme en lo que había preguntado. Al notar mi confusión, Alma volvió a decirlo… o pensarlo, mejor dicho.

—_Sí, por supuesto _—respondí mentalmente. Me pareció escuchar la risa de Grendal, aunque no estaba segura qué consideraba tan gracioso. Yo todavía trataba de encontrarle el sentido a ese cuestionamiento…

—_Sólo quiero transformarme. No es que no me agrade hablar contigo de esta manera, pero quisiera que conocieras mi forma humana…_

Me pareció que sonara un poco avergonzado, aunque no podría decir por qué; para ser sinceros, yo tenía mucha curiosidad por saber cómo era. Y, lo curioso, es que mi mente no podía formase una figura, como si no pudiera imaginarlo.

—_Cuídate, pequeña, eso es casi una declaración de amor entre los de nuestra raza… —_escuché que decía Grendal, en tono burlón.

Alma gruñó en su dirección.

—_Calma, cachorro —_se rió Grendal.

—_Basta —_soltó Connor, antes de que Alma pudiera protestar.

Sin pensarlo, sonreí. De pronto se me ocurrió que, a pesar del recelo que todavía quedaba en mí, podía llegar a tener una buena relación con aquellos tres licántropos.

Había algo en Alma, no sé si su cabello oscuro, corto y desordenado, en sus ojos o quizás en esa línea que se le dibujaba en el puente de la nariz y que se extendía a los lados de la misma (¿sería una cicatriz?) que lo hacían parecer salvaje. Y, lo curioso, es que eso me gustaba de él.

Gracias a Dios él se transformó en la habitación que la Orden había asignado para los tres licántropos y salió completamente vestido. Sinceramente, había tenido suficiente con ver a un licántropo en su forma humana (completamente desnudo) con una sola vez.

Después de ello, había intentado darles un recorrido por toda la Orden, en lo cual, la ayuda de Lenalee me sirvió demasiado, ya que, de los que nos encontrábamos ahí, creo que era la que mejor conocía el lugar.

Me di cuenta, durante nuestro recorrido, que Alma era completamente opuesto a Kanda (y en verdad no sé por qué mi mente insistía en compararlos), él me trataba muy bien (jamás me insultaba) y me hacía reír con bastante frecuencia. Incluso al final del recorrido, le cedí completamente el puesto de guía turística a Lenalee y Alma y yo nos quedamos atrás del grupo, platicando. Yo sentía una gran curiosidad sobre la vida de un licántropo y, si deseaba encontrar al asesino de mi padre, debía obtener toda la información posible sobre aquella raza.

—¿Cómo se elige al líder de un clan? —cuestioné.

—A veces es por la valentía y la fuerza que ha demostrado ante la manada, en las guerras o para defender al clan, en otras ocasiones se escoge a un grupo de jóvenes y se les somete a una serie de pruebas…

Creo que estábamos en un pasillo transitado, porque pasaron dos miembros de la Orden, corriendo rápidamente; alcancé a escuchar que uno de ellos le debía dinero al otro, tal vez por ello parecía que el primero estuviera huyendo del segundo… Lamentablemente, cruzaron demasiado cerca de nosotros y alcanzaron a chocar contra mi hombro, por lo que perdí el equilibrio y caí sobre Alma. No sé cómo fue que nos deslizamos hasta el suelo, pero terminamos enredados y él terminó sobre mí. Lo curioso es que no sentí que mi cabeza se estrellara contra el suelo, y me percaté de que sus brazos habían absorbido todo el impacto, me había sostenido para evitar que me lastimara.

—Gracias…

Entonces ocurrió algo aún más extraño, sus orejas humanas fueron reemplazadas por unas grandes y cubiertas de pelaje que se situaron sobre su cabeza, además, creo que detrás de él surgió una gran cola de lobo, parecía como si se hubiera quedado a medio camino entre la figura del hombre y la del lobo.

Se ruborizó y se puso de pie rápidamente, después extendió el brazo para ayudarme a mí a hacerlo.

—¿Qué pasó? —cuestioné, observando con fascinación sus orejas.

—_Le sucede cuando se pone nervioso, pequeña. —_Me respondió mentalmente Grendal.

Alma lo fulminó con la mirada. Se sacudió y, un segundo después, los rastros de su parte salvaje habían desaparecido.

Levanté mi mano para tocar su cabeza, donde hacía tan poco tiempo habían estado esas increíbles orejas y alcancé a acariciar su cabello, él cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir, después se inclinó hacia mí…

Entonces una mano fuerte se aferró a mi muñeca y tiró de mí, alejándome de Alma.

No tenía que girarme (aunque de todas formas lo hice) para saber que se trataba de Kanda. Por increíble que suene lo que voy a decir, se veía más furioso de lo que alguna vez había visto, hasta me estremecí un poco ante su mirada.

—¿Cómo puedes arriesgarte de esa manera?

Y sucedió algo que, sorprendentemente, empeoró las cosas.

—Yo jamás le haría daño a Allen. —Gruñó Alma.

Kanda se giró hacia él.

—No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a ella.

Al parecer, Grendal ya se había cansado del tono autoritario de Kanda, porque, repentinamente se encontraba frente a él, con los colmillos completamente al descubierto.

Kanda parecía estar a punto de amenazarlo con su katana, tuve que acercarme a él y tratar de calmarlo.

—Por favor, Yuu, son nuestros invitados —supliqué.

—¿Saben qué? —intervino Lenalee, con una risa nerviosa— Creo que ya es hora de dormir, así que yo llevaré a los lobos a su habitación mientras tú continúas hablando con Kanda…

Alma parecía rehusarse a dejarme con mi guía, pero tuvo que irse cuando escuchó la voz de su líder, llamándolo.

—¿Qué se supone que pretendes? —solté, furiosa, una vez que nos quedamos solos en el pasillo.

Kanda se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

—Te protejo.

—Te lo agradezco —aunque mi voz no sonaba para nada agradecida—, pero no necesito que lo hagas.

Kanda se puso serio repentinamente, me tomó del brazo y me acercó a él, pero yo estaba demasiado molesta como para seguir escuchando lo que fuera que tuviera que decirme y me solté con brusquedad. Sin pronunciar una palabra más, lo dejé ahí y me retiré a mi habitación.

Hubiera sido una noche como en la que comenzaron sus problemas si no fuera porque existían varias diferencias (sin contar con los años que habían transcurrido); no estaba esa luna que auguraba una locura cercana, ni las calles vacías, ni, mucho menos, el ambiente estaba libre de las exigencias del clima: la nieve lo cubría todo. Se imaginó, por un momento, que en lugar de copos de nieve caían gotas de sangre y corrompían la blancura con la que se había cubierto la ciudad. Era un pensamiento fatalista, pero, ¿qué más podría imaginar si dentro de poco caería sobre la tierra una guerra terrible? Cuando ese tiempo se avecinara, la sangre sería la más dulce las visiones…

Una esquina de sus labios se curvó hacia arriba, y, a pesar de que ese podría interpretarse como el comienzo de una sonrisa, todo el que lo viera jamás asociaría aquella mueca con un pensamiento feliz. Toda la figura de aquel hombre, desde sus botas hasta su sombrero, era como una sombra que manchaba a toda la ciudad con un mal augurio. Lo único que parecía chocar con su porte oscuro, era el largo cabello rojo que colgaba sobre su espalda.

El hombre parecía caminar sin rumbo aparente, se introducía en los callejones y callejuelas en busca de la soledad, pero no era tan tarde todavía y la ciudad seguía despierta. De pronto, como si su sola presencia llamara al peligro y la destrucción, una segunda figura, tan fuera de lugar como la de él, apareció en la calle, siguiendo de cerca los pasos del hombre que buscaba un poco de soledad.

Esta senda figura también se trataba de un hombre, sólo que se distinguía mucho de la primera: el perseguidor estaba completamente vestido de etiqueta, todo en su porte parecía correcto, desde los zapatos, el saco, hasta el sombrero de copa que llevaba en la cabeza. Su cabello, a diferencia del otro hombre, era oscuro y su piel era de un pálido que se podría considerar fuera de lo común.

De pronto, el primer hombre se detuvo y sonrió, sin darse la vuelta.

—¿Qué hace aquí un títere del Conde?

Por un momento, el rostro de Tykki se contorsionó en una mueca que mostraba todo el enojo que le había producido que se dirigieran a él de una manera tan despectiva, sin embargo, rápidamente se recuperó y de sus labios emergió una risa terrible.

—Sólo vengo a hablar contigo un poco, Cross.

Marian se giró bruscamente y lo observó atentamente, su única ceja visible se arqueó con una descortés incredulidad.

—Yo no puedo confiar en alguien que esté del lado del Conde del Milenio.

Tykki se quitó el sombrero e hizo una burlona inclinación. En su frente resaltaba una marca, una que se había impregnado en su piel hacía mucho tiempo.

—Comprensible y respetable. Sin embargo, digo la verdad, sólo he venido a que me digas todo lo que sepas sobre el _corazón._ Un exorcista con tanta experiencia como tú debe saber todo sobre el tema.

Esta vez le tocó a Cross soltar una carcajada.

—¿Crees que te ayudaré a encontrar a la persona que tiene el _corazón?_ Si ese es el caso, entonces eres mucho más estúpido de lo que creía.

—Te equivocas, yo ya sé quién lo tiene —lo corrigió Tykki—, sólo quería mostrarte mis sospechas para poder confirmarlo, con lo que pueda leer en tú rostro será suficiente.

Una carta, como las que forman parte de una baraja de juego, apareció frente al general Cross, sólo que en lugar de tener un número o una figura, tenía impreso el rostro de una joven sonriente y hermosa.

Sólo fue un segundo en que el rostro de Marian expresó una emoción, pero un segundo era todo lo que necesitaba Tyki. Cross estiró el brazo e intentó tomar la carta, pero esta regresó rápidamente a las manos de su dueño.

—¿La conoces, no?

Cross apretó los labios; se abstuvo de responder a la pregunta, aunque no hacía falta que lo hiciera, la respuesta estaba grabada en su rostro.

—Pronto le haremos una visita…

El general no pudo controlarse y, de su gabardina, sacó una hermosa y alargada pistola que brillaba de color plateado.

Tykki sonrió.

—Lo siento, hoy no tengo ganas de jugar, pero tal vez mis amigos sí —dijo, al tiempo que chasqueaba los dedos.

En la calle, sólo quedaban cuatro personas, que, en un principio, pudieron confundirse con cualquier habitante de la ciudad que estaba apurado por llegar a algún lugar específico, sin embargo, en cuanto escucharon el chasquido, sus rostros (ahora sin vida) se giraron hacia los dos hombres en medio de la nieve. Se colocaron frente a Tykki y mudaron su piel humana, para transformarse en terribles armas, cada uno era un poderoso akuma.

—Te dejaré para que te diviertas, Cross.

* * *

**muahahahahaha por fin me libre de mis odiosos examenes, hola vacaciones XD. bueno como ya he terminado todo lo de la escuela por fin tengo tiempo libre para continuar mi fic. ********************espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo 7 y lamento que sea corto pero próximamente tendré listo el capitulo 8 y sera mas largo. así que esperen una eternidad muahahahahaha (tipo villano) no era broma pronto lo tendré si mi cerebro tiene alguna idea, si gustan aportar alguna idea :).**


	9. Chapter 8: Una canción en la lluvia

******************************DGray man NO ME PERTENECEN sino a su creadora Hoshino Katsura, recuérdenlo por favor.**  


* * *

**Capítulo 8:**

**Una canción en la lluvia**

Nunca un sueño fue tan poderoso como para hacerme sentir todo lo que ocurría en él; justo cuando me incorporaba de la cama con agitación y dejaba escapar un grito de angustia, me alegré que mi habitación estuviera apartada de las demás. Debía ser temprano, porque a mi alrededor solo se teñía una oscuridad que no era nada alentadora para mi estado de ánimo. Observé mis manos con atención, tanto la pálida como la corrompida por la maldición estaban temblando, afectadas por la pesadilla que había tenido. Desesperada, me dirigí a la ducha para refrescarme antes de salir y tratar de olvidar todo, pero, en lugar de resbalarse con el agua que me caía sobre la cabeza, las imágenes reaparecieron.

El sueño había sido una combinación de escenarios, como si se tratara de dos tiempos diferentes: en el primero aparecía mi maestro, Cross, asediado por un ejército de akumas, el segundo se trataba de mí, cayendo hacia un profundo agujero negro que no parecía tener salida. Sin embargo, éste último estaba rodeado de una extraña sensación, como si lo que estuviera presenciando perteneciera a sucesos del futuro. Lo que, por supuesto, sonaba verdaderamente ridículo.

Me sequé y me coloqué el uniforme, recordando cómo había luchado por un poco de aire durante la pesadilla y, a pesar de la terrible experiencia, el que más me había causado temor había sido el primero.

Me ilusionaba pensar que existía una conexión más fuerte que maestro-alumna con Cross, pero sabía que yo era la única que sentía cierto cariño hacia él. Para Marian yo sólo era una carga que había adoptado la noche en que murió mi padre. Tal vez por eso fue que me dejó aquí, en la Orden, sin darme muchas explicaciones, quizás para él ya era tiempo de pasarle a otros la carga.

Una lágrima resbaló por mi rostro, pero me la limpié rápidamente.

Yo todavía me preocupaba por él y me preguntaba dónde estaría en aquellos momentos y si, algún día, decidiría volver a verme. Por supuesto, no pensaba que la pesadilla fuera algo real, pero si había dejado a mi corazón un poco inquieto.

Respiré profundo y salí al pasillo, esperando que las actividades de ese día pudieran eliminar mi sueño de mi memoria. Afortunadamente, no tuve que caminar mucho para encontrar mi primera distracción del día en forma de una preocupada Lenalee.

—Me alegra verte, Allen. —Dijo, aunque no pudo borrar su expresión consternada— Mi hermano quiere verte, creo que es por la escapada de ayer.

Asentí, haciendo una mueca extraña, pero traté de evitar el pensamiento del regaño que pronto sería víctima.

—¿Ya despertaron nuestros huéspedes? —Cuestioné, en lugar de preguntar qué tan enojado estaba Komui.

Ella arqueó las cejas hacia mí y me sonrió de forma extraña, como si hubiera descubierto un interesante secreto.

—No lo sé, pero no te preocupes, lo verás pronto porque mi hermano ya tomó una decisión y espera comunicárselas pronto. —Soltó una extraña risita.

De pronto, reaccioné ante sus palabras.

—¿Cómo que "lo verás"? —Fruncí el ceño.

Lenalee sonrió.

—Preguntaste por Alma, ¿no?

—No, pregunté por todos. —Gruñí.

—Pero te interesa más Alma…

—No sé a qué te refieres. —Solté, sin poder evitar que mi rostro se ruborizara.

—Creo que por eso Kanda está tan celoso…

Me ruboricé aún más, pero le lancé una mirada incrédula.

—¡Él no está celoso!

Lenalee puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un suspiro cansado.

—¿No, entonces por qué se despertó tan temprano hoy en la mañana y ha estado con un humor que los demás exorcistas dicen que va a terminar por matar al primero que se le atraviese en su camino?

—Kanda siempre está enojado —repliqué—, además todos los demás siempre le han tenido miedo, y no los culpo, por cierto.

Lenalee negó con la cabeza y se golpeó en la frente con la palma de la mano, como si estuviera tratando con una persona demasiado testaruda.

—Allen, ha estado encerrado toda la madrugada en la sala de entrenamientos y ya casi la destroza completa.

Me mordí el labio; obviamente le pasaba algo, pero yo no creía que tenía que ver conmigo.

—Admítelo —me incitó, al ver la indecisión en mi rostro—, está celoso porque ayer te la pasaste prestándole demasiada atención a Alma, sin contar con que él también se mostró bastante interesado en ti…

Resoplé, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia.

—Tienes que hablar con él. —Dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

—No hay nada de qué hablar.

—Pero…

Me di la vuelta.

—Tengo que ver a Komui.

Y así fue como me escapé de las garras de Lenalee para llegar hasta las de su hermano. Ni siquiera cuando estaba frente a la puerta de su oficina me dieron ganas de escuchar lo que tuviera que decirme.

—Pasa. —Dijo, después de que yo tocara sin mucha insistencia.

Komui estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, con las manos entrelazadas y la cabeza inclinada ligeramente hacia abajo. Por un momento, sus lentes reflejaron la luz que venía de la ventana y no pude ver sus ojos, sólo un destello de luz que se desvaneció cuando su cabeza subió un poco, para que su mirada se encontrara con la mía.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó ayer? —Cuestionó con calma.

Ya que ambos sabíamos que se refería a la forma en la que había salido de la Orden y del modo en que había llegado con los licántropos por la puerta principal, me ahorré una pregunta inútil y, tras un suspiro, procedí a contarle todo lo que había ocurrido. Por un instante consideré omitir el ataque que había sufrido, para evitar que se molestara más, pero sabía que terminaría enterándose de todas formas así que no omití nada.

—¿Qué opinas?

La pregunta me pareció tan extraña, sobre todo después de terminar de explicarlo todo, que no pude evitar observarlo confundida y aumentó más esta sensación al descubrir que sus ojos no estaban mirándome, sino a un punto a su derecha.

Casi me caigo del asiento cuando, de entre una esquina donde no llegaba la luz, emergió la figura de un hombre que, en el momento de que su rostro hizo contacto con la luz que entraba por la ventana, me di cuenta que era bastante pequeño. Varias arrugas cruzaban su rostro, además, tenía la cabeza rapada, pero no completamente, ya que una especie de cola de caballo emergía detrás de su cráneo. Sus orejas y sus ojos, sin embargo, fueron lo que más llamaron mi atención, pues las primeras tenían una curiosa forma puntiaguda y los ojos estaban rodeados por piel oscurecida… me pregunté seriamente si estaría pintado o su piel ya presentaría ese extraño tono en los párpados. El hombre movió su cabeza hacia mí y noté que dos objetos metálicos y alargados pendían de sus lóbulos como si fueran un par de aretes…

—Allen, él es Bookman.

Hice una inclinación de cabeza hacia él, hasta ese momento, me di cuenta que también llevaba el uniforme de la Orden.

—Dijiste que alguien tropezó contigo antes del ataque —dijo él—, ¿podrías describirlo nuevamente?

Hice lo que me pedía, sin tener idea de por qué estaba tan interesado.

—Las cartas… ¿Había algo raro en ellas?

Recordé el destello que creí haber visto, pero como me había convencido de que era mi imaginación me había jugado una mala pasada, no lo comenté.

—No.

Se quedó un momento serio, haciendo que las arrugas de su frente se marcaran más, después le lanzó una mirada a Komui.

—Tal vez sólo fue una coincidencia.

Abrí los labios para preguntar de qué trataba todo aquello, pero Bookman me interrumpió acercándose a mí, quizás demasiado para mi comodidad. Sus ojos inspeccionaron mi cicatriz y mi brazo marchito con interés.

—No puedo asegurar nada —dijo, sin quitar la vista de mí—, tendría que ver algo más para saber. Tal vez sea necesario contactar al general.

Komui negó con la cabeza.

—No sé nada sobre él.

Estaba harta de tanto secretismo y misterio; estaba a punto de exigir respuestas, cuando alguien más tocó a la puerta. Como si fuera eso una señal, Bookman volvió a su lugar, entre las sombras.

—Allen-chan —sonrió Alma, después de escuchar a Komui dándole el pase. De los tres licántropos, era el único que permanecía en su forma humana.

—_¿Estás seguro que es buena idea dejarlo aquí, Connor? —_Cuestionó Grendal, riéndose mentalmente— _Parece que la pequeña lo tiene dominado._

Alma le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—_Confío en el buen juicio de Alma. _

Agradecí que todo aquello sólo se escuchara en mi cabeza.

—_Yo no domino a nadie. _—Repliqué, observando a Grendal.

Se rió nuevamente.

—_Por supuesto que lo haces, también sucede lo mismo con el otro, el exorcista gruñón. Pero, tranquila, puedo asegurarte que lo que digo es un cumplido, pequeña._

Fruncí el ceño, sin confiar mucho en lo que decía.

—Les agradezco mucho haber accedido a reunirse en la Orden —comenzó Komui, distrayéndome—, y quiero comunicarles que he decidido aceptar su propuesta.

Estaba completamente fuera de lugar; era cierto, era sólo una niña caminando en la noche lluviosa, con un paraguas oscuro cubriendo toda su pequeña forma, pero había algo que no estaba bien con aquella imagen. Por supuesto, nadie se asomó por la ventana o intentó buscar algo fuera de lo común en la calle. ¿Para qué? Si en aquella pequeña aldea jamás ocurría nada interesante; los habitantes se conocían a la perfección y, casi nunca, llegaba un extranjero, nadie quería visitar un lugar tan común… tan ordinario.

Compartían muchas cosas, además del lugar de residencia, los habitantes de aquella apartada aldea. Cada uno, a su modo, esperaba ansiosamente que algo les quitara la tan terrible monotonía que llevaban cargando desde hacía varios años. Pero hace tanto tiempo que rogaban por un cambio, que ya habían perdido la esperanza de tener uno y soportaban la rutina con una sonrisa cansada. Ninguno se imaginaba que, días después, estarían tan asustados que maldecirían todas aquellas oraciones y ruegos… y que desearían jamás haber formulado una petición que podría destruir toda su aldea. Ninguno se llegaba a imaginar siquiera, que todo en aquella niña que caminaba en la oscuridad, representaría la pesadilla más grande para su población y el sufrimiento de una joven, que en aquellos momentos se encontraba a kilómetros de ahí.

La niña… o joven, porque era difícil poder ubicarla en una etapa específica, debido a su rostro casi multifacético, se quitó el paraguas. Las gotas de lluvia no se atrevieron a mojarla, como si ellas mismas temieran tener algún contacto con ella. Sus medias rayadas resaltaban en la oscuridad y su sonrisa no era la expresión inocente que se esperaría ver en alguien de su figura; ese gesto era mucho más cercano a la oscuridad que se encuentra en un alma que ha visto demasiado.

Sus zapatos resonaban en los charcos con tanta fuerza, como si su presencia quisiera hacer eco en el lugar. Una canción comenzó a emerger de sus labios y, a pesar de que su voz era joven y dulce, había algo en ella que hacía pensar en un lugar lleno de tinieblas y dolor.

—_Una vez hubo un diluvio, una vez él reunió a las bestias. Una vez hubo un diluvio y el pecado y los pecadores lloraron, los pecadores lloraron sangre. Una vez hubo un diluvio y el mundo se ahogó en su pesar…_

La joven sonrió.

—Vamos, Allen, ven a jugar conmigo. —Dijo, tomando una carta entre sus dedos índice y medio. La imagen de una joven con el cabello blanco apareció en ella.

No es que considerara las suposiciones de Lenalee como algo posible, pero lo cierto es que el humor de Kanda empeoró bastante al saber que Alma iba a quedarse en la Orden y que sería asignado a las misiones con nosotros.

Por otro lado, debo admitir que a mí me resultó un cambio bastante favorable; por supuesto, aún es raro sentir que me relaciono tan bien con un licántropo, siendo que mi padre fue asesinado por uno. Sin embargo, creo que es bastante parecido a los humanos: no todos son malos.

Los días que siguieron se volvieron más interesantes (por decirlo de alguna manera) y mucho más divertidos (desde la perspectiva de Lenalee y Lavi). Incluso las horas de comida cambiaron: de ser una hora molesta para mí, que tenía que soportar los comentarios de Kanda, y una mezcla entre satisfacción e irritación (departe de él), ahora todo había pasado a un largo momento de tensión entre Alma y Kanda. Durante toda la hora de comida no hacían más que mirarse el uno al otro con cierta molestia y, a veces, lanzarse uno que otro gruñido. Nada mejoraba el hecho que yo estuviera en medio de ellos (incluso Lenalee me había dicho que eso sólo aumentaba la tensión) y le insistiera a Kanda que tratara de ser más amable con Alma o viceversa.

Los entrenamientos con Kanda se habían vuelto mucho más pesados y, por cierto, había aumentado el tiempo de su duración. Además, ahora él se negaba a que alguien estuviera presente (lo que, por una parte, agradecía ya que no me gustaba que nadie viera mi humillación). En mi defensa, ya oponía más resistencia y ¡una vez casi logro tirarlo!

—Nada mal —soltó Kanda, después de hacerme caer por tercera vez; inmovilizó mis brazos—, cada vez me cuesta más trabajo…

De pronto, se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, he dicho que ese gesto es muy raro en él y, para ser sincera, a veces me da miedo. Y justo ese momento era uno de esos, había algo peligroso en su mirada. Sus ojos se oscurecieron.

Kanda se inclinó sobre mí, de manera que pude sentir todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío; su rostro estaba demasiado cerca; incluso su largo cabello había caído de un lado, era como una brillante cortina negra a nuestro alrededor.

—Quítate de encima —gruñí.

—No quiero.

Sabía que me había ruborizado y esperaba que no lo notara, aunque era imposible con la cercanía que teníamos.

—No me gusta que estés con él.

—Ya sé —resoplé, incómoda. No tenía mucho que pensar para adivinar de quién hablaba—, lo consideras peligroso y tu deber es protegerme…

—No, no es por eso.

Lo que seguiría en una conversación normal ante una declaración así, sería, lógicamente, que yo preguntara por qué, pero no iba a hacer eso. No con los ojos de Kanda mirándome así, tan intensamente… Así sólo podía pensar en que mi cara se iba a quemar de lo caliente que se encontraba y mi corazón se iba a salir de mi pecho. ¿Qué me pasaba? Por Dios, era Kanda, mi guía, el que siempre se la pasaba insultándome y menospreciándome a la menor oportunidad…

—Allen…

Gracias al cielo, la voz de Lenalee puso la distracción suficiente como para que mi captor aflojara su presa y yo pudiera quitármelo de encima. De un salto, me levanté.

Lenalee arqueó una ceja, juguetonamente. No me gustó para nada lo que implicaba con esa mirada.

—Lo siento, ¿interrumpo algo?

Yo solté un ahogado "No" al tiempo que Kanda decía "Sí" con bastante firmeza. Le lancé una mirada fulminante y él me regresó una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Entonces…

—¡No, Lenalee! —Exclamé— Si tenías que decir algo, puedes decirlo.

—Mi hermano quiere verlos —anunció—, bueno, a todos… creo que es importante.

Por supuesto que era bastante importante, me enteré más tarde. Al parecer, en una aldea completa se había detectado una creciente presencia de akumas, lo cual era verdaderamente alarmante. Komui nos había dado instrucciones precisas para terminar con el peligro y regresar a la Orden lo más rápido posible. Una vez dicho todo eso, y después de ver la molestia en el rostro de Kanda al saber que también nos acompañaría Alma, nos subimos al tren.

No era para sorprenderse que todo el viaje estuviera cargado de tensión y tampoco lo era el hecho de que Lenalee y Lavi se encontraran bastante divertidos con la situación. Yo, mientras tanto, trataba de hacer más soportable la situación e intentaba sacarme de la cabeza las imágenes que habían emergido del beso que me dio Kanda días atrás. No sabía por qué, pero de pronto me molestaba esa sensación a cada momento, era insoportable.

Lo cierto era que, cuando nos bajamos del tren y llegamos hasta la aldea, todas mis preocupaciones se borraron. No era que hubiera nada extraño en las construcciones o en las casas, incluso, todo parecía intacto, como si ningún akuma hubiera pisado aquel lugar. Sólo que, siendo las tres de la tarde, las calles estaban completamente desiertas y ese constante caer de la lluvia no hacía más que alterar la anormal tranquilidad que se respiraba.

Creo que Lavi habló por todos cuando dijo: —Hay algo que no está bien aquí; esto no me gusta nada.

* * *

**********************hasta que por fin pude subir el capitulo nuevo (despues de tratar de entran 10 veces estúpida cuenta ¬¬). lamento que sea corto pero próximamente tendré listo el capitulo 9 y sera mas interesante. así que esperen, pronto lo tendré lo juro o_o**


	10. Chapter 9: La fiebre del sueño

**********************************DGray man NO ME PERTENECEN sino a su creadora Hoshino Katsura.**  


* * *

**Capítulo 9:**

**La fiebre del sueño**

Una brisa fresca nos acompañó mientras avanzábamos lentamente; debo aceptar que nuestra cautela se hacía más grande a cada paso que dábamos y es que el incomprensible silencio era casi tan alarmante como una legión de gritos de dolor. De pronto, el viento trajo algo a mis oídos, algo más imperceptible y, ciertamente, no muy tranquilizador.

—¿Escuchan eso? —cuestioné, asomándome por el callejón que se encontraba al lado de lo que parecía una vieja catedral.

No necesité respuesta para saber que era la única que lo percibía: sus caras de confusión y recelo fueron suficiente contestación.

—¿De qué hablas, Allen? —trató de acercarse Lenalee.

Pero la ignoré y caminé un poco más hacia el callejón, creo que escuché algún gruñido molesto por parte de Kanda, al que, claro, decidí que era mejor no responder.

Entonces, las sombras se volvieron más tenues: una figura comenzó a volverse más y más nítida en aquel lugar. Mis pasos parecían dibujarla con mayor claridad; un paso y pude distinguir que se trataba de un humano, otro y supe que se traba de una jovencita, otro más y pude ver las lágrimas que resbalaban por su rostro.

Sin pensarlo corrí hacia ella, a pesar de que al mismo tiempo Kanda me llamaba por mi nombre, el real, y me decía algo que no pude distinguir hasta muy tarde.

Entonces ella sonrió, sus lágrimas se desvanecieron como si nunca hubieran estado ahí y pude distinguir en su frente, unas marcas que se me figuraron a una tiara de estrellas, tatuada en su piel.

—¿Quieres jugar conmigo? —cuestionó la joven.

—¡Es una trampa! —alguien gritó detrás de mí.

Pero era demasiado tarde, mis amigos se encontraban del otro lado del callejón y antes de que alguno pudiera llegar hasta donde me encontraba, un séquito de akumas les había bloqueado el camino.

—¿Quién eres tú? —le pregunté a la joven.

—Road Kamelot.

—¿Qué le hiciste a la gente de esta aldea? ¿Qué hiciste con ellos?

La joven se rió; la carcajada más estruendosa y horrible que había escuchado en mi vida.

—Necesitaba muchos juguetes para comenzar mi juego. No sabes la cantidad de personas que habían perdido a un ser querido en estos lugares y lo mucho que deseaban que regresara…

Mi _Inocencia _se activó; mi brazo creció y se transformó en algo grande, tosco y poderoso. Un poco insegura, me acerqué a ella. Una parte de mí todavía se dejaba engañar por su apariencia casi infantil, pero la otra sabía que se trataba de algo cercano a un demonio.

Con un grácil movimiento, se levantó del piso y negó con la cabeza.

—No, todavía no. Primero tengo que prepararte para hacerte la prueba.

Tres akumas aparecieron frente a mí; era como si hubieran estado en las sombras todo el tiempo, como si tuvieran la capacidad para fundirse con la oscuridad en cualquier momento.

Aunque su ataque simultáneo me tomó por sorpresa en un principio, logré esquivar los rayos a tiempo y, tras darme impulso con los pies, salté sobre uno de ellos y caí sobre la parte superior. Los otros dos, en un intento inútil de hacerme daño, dispararon en mi dirección consiguiendo sólo destruir a su congénere.

—Juegas bien, Allen. Me gusta jugar con alguien que sabe lo que hace, es divertido.

Debí adivinar que, desde la mención de mi nombre, ella sólo buscaba crear una distracción. Afortunadamente, logré ignorarla bastante bien, ya que estaba bastante ocupada con otros dos akumas frente a mí. Sé que estaba diciendo mucho más, pero en aquellos momentos yo trataba de partir en dos al akuma que tenía frente a mí, los dedos de mi brazo sirvieron como garras y se enterraron como mantequilla en el cuerpo del akuma… No muy lejos de mí, podía escuchar todos los esfuerzos que hacían mis amigos contra el ejército de akumas que estaba al otro lado del callejón…

—Me pregunto si Cross todavía estará vivo…

Otra distracción; debí esforzarme mucho más e ignorar todo lo que decía, pero era el nombre de mi maestro, al que no había visto en mucho tiempo. E hice lo que nunca debí hacer: giré mi cabeza en su dirección. Road sonrió y aplaudió; el akuma que estaba por ser destruido bajo mi mano y el que se encontraba cerca de dispararme, estallaron en una luminosa explosión que me hizo estrellarme contra una de las paredes frías de la catedral. Recuerdo que mi propio brazo trató de envolverme y librarme de la mayoría de los daños, sin embargo, el golpe contra el cemento fue demasiado fuerte como para lograr debilitarme.

Mi _Inocencia _se desactivó y mi brazo se redujo a su versión marchita y sin energía.

Road se me acercó y me mostró algo extraño y redondo que colgaba de una cadena.

—¿Sabes qué es esto? Es un _atrapasueños_, sólo que nosotros lo usamos para provocarlos.

El artilugio se iluminó peligrosamente; traté de quitarme del camino, pero antes de poder intentar moverme un velo negro me envolvió y, de pronto, me sentí cubierta por un profundo sueño…

Me pareció que abrí los ojos demasiado pronto, quizás todavía tenía oportunidad de escapar y tratar de que mi _Inocencia _se activara de nuevo, sin embargo, cuando elevé mi mano hacia mis ojos y observé algo sorprendente: mi brazo estaba ileso, como si aquella maldición jamás me hubiera golpeado.

—Me gustas más con tu cabello blanco.

Me levanté rápidamente, frente a mí se encontraba Road, sólo que flotaba unos metros sobre el suelo, sentada en lo que parecía ser un sillón bastante cómodo.

—¿De qué hablas? —exigí.

—Además pienso que esa cicatriz en tu ojo te daba un aspecto mucho más atractivo, ahora te ves como una chica común y aburrida.

Desesperada, bajé la mirada y observé mi cabello que lucía igual de largo que lo traía en aquel momento, sólo que había recuperado su color castaño… como si nunca hubiera pasado lo de aquella noche. Confundida, observé a mi alrededor, y comprobé que seguíamos en las calles de la aldea, sólo que nos encontrábamos completamente solas.

—¿Dónde estamos? —le grité.

Ella resopló, como si estuviera observando a un niño ignorante.

—En tu subconsciente.

En el rostro de Road se dibujó una sonrisa perversa.

—¿Sabes que es lo divertido de todo esto?

Por supuesto, no le di la satisfacción de preguntarle "¿qué?".

—Aquí podré encontrar tus peores miedos y revivirlos para ti. Nos vamos a divertir mucho, Allen.

La primera de los exorcistas en darse cuenta que había ocurrido algo extraño con Allen, fue Lenalee; con sus increíbles botas negras, esquivaba ataques del grupo de akumas que intentaban dañarla y los golpeaba con una fuerza que en ocasiones lograba agrietar su estructura. Como todos, trataba de romper la formación para llegar hasta Allen, sin embargo, todo lo que ella podía conseguir era echar un vistazo cada vez que lograba alcanzar una altura superior a la de los akumas. La última vez que sus ojos hicieron contacto con el callejón pudo ver que Allen se las apañaba bien con sus respectivos oponentes, sin embargo, no mucho tiempo después, hubo una explosión que los puso a todos alerta. Desde donde se encontraba, Lenalee podía ver como luchaba Kanda; su expresión era tan concentrada y siniestra que a ella no le quedó duda que, de todos, era el más desesperado por llegar hasta Allen.

Minutos después de la explosión Lenalee trató de escalar sobre el techo de una de las azoteas, pero antes de hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que no había necesidad de ello. Tanto Road como Allen se estaban elevando en el aire; rodeadas por una burbuja de luz aguamarina, sólo que el cuerpo de Allen estaba horizontal, como si fuera presa de un poderoso sueño y Road flotaba a su lado, sosteniendo un extraño collar en su mano derecha.

Fue sólo un segundo de distracción para los exorcistas; hasta Alma, ahora convertido en lobo, había volteado hacia el cielo.

Lo terrible comenzó cuando se escuchó el primer grito.

El lamento cruzó el aire hasta los oídos de Lenalee y atravesaron sus huesos como un cuchillo dolorosamente afilado; la figura de Allen se arqueaba de dolor sobre sus cabezas, mientras la joven extraña, de cabello corto y calcetas rayadas, reía de todo el dolor que le infligía.

La tortura no sólo hizo efecto en Allen, sino en todos sus amigos; mientras trataba de deshacerse de otro akuma, notó que Lavi casi termina fulminado por un rayo de luz emergente de uno de ellos, mientras que Alma se desesperaba y trataba de quitárselos de encima para encontrar una manera de llegar hasta Allen. Kanda, por otro lado, se veía más decidido y furioso que nunca. Si no fuera porque Lenalee no tuviera años de conocerlo tal vez se hubiera dejado engañar por su semblante de aparente concentración, pero lo cierto era que, cada vez que un nuevo grito brotaba de los labios de Allen, la expresión de Kanda tomaba un fugaz tinte de dolor; Lenalee jamás lo había visto así.

—Lavi, Alma: tienen que hacerse cargo de todos los que quedan mientras trato de liberar a Allen, creo que si destruimos el amuleto que trae la chica en la mano, Allen podrá despertar de nuevo.

Definitivamente algo extraño ocurría con Kanda, alcanzó a pensar Lenalee; él jamás trabajaba en equipo y mucho menos lo haría con gusto con Alma a quien detestaba bastante.

Tanto el lobo como Lavi asintieron, y esa fue señal suficiente para Kanda; se giró hacia Lenalee.

—¿Crees que puedas ayudarme a llegar? —Cuestionó Kanda— Sólo necesito un ligero impulso…

Lenalee extendió su mano hacia él y se preparó para saltar.

—Sí.

Pero él no alcanzó a tomársela, porque los akumas parecieron darse cuenta que planeaba cruzar hacia el callejón y dejaron de prestarle atención a los otros dos, se fueron directamente contra ellos.

Y Allen volvió a gritar, aquella vez con la fuerza de todo el aire que habían acumulado sus pulmones. Lentamente su brazo enrojecido por la maldición se levantó como si tuviera vida propia y comenzó a brillar.

Su _Inocencia _volvió a activarse.

Sin embargo, a pesar de tomar la forma de arma, su exterior se comenzó a resquebrajar, como si el poder que contuviera fuera demasiado para soportarlo. Road se dio cuenta que algo nuevo ocurría, por lo que intentó alejarse, pero algo se lo impedía. Y el brazo de la joven se rompió completamente, como si hubiera destrozado un caparazón; los trozos salieron volando como cristales que dieron a parar en cinco distintos akumas, se enterraron profundamente en ellos y explotaron.

El brazo se alargó y se volvió negro, brillante; su forma era mucho más estilizada que la anterior, los dedos, elegantes; algo bastante cercano al brazo de un esqueleto.

Aquel brazo volvió a hacer un movimiento; en esta ocasión los dedos alargados se aferraron a la garganta de la torturadora: Road abrió los ojos de sorpresa y de miedo y comenzó a empalidecer. La joven de la estirpe de Noé soltó el artefacto de los sueños y el círculo de energía que envolvía a Allen se desvaneció.

Lenalee había terminado con el último akuma restante para el momento en que Allen arrojaba a la joven y esta se perdía entre los escombros y sombras del callejón. Ella, por su parte, estuvo a muy poco de arrojarse a los brazos de su amiga cuando la vio descender hasta el suelo, pero el brazo fuerte de Lavi se lo impidió.

—¿Qué haces? —Le gruñó ella, molesta— Es nuestra amiga.

—No, obsérvala con atención, parece como si aún estuviera inconsciente.

Lenalee hizo lo que Lavi le pedía y miró a Allen; su postura era completamente rígida y su brazo estaba extendido en dirección a ellos, como si quisiera atacarlos y, algo más alarmante, aunque sus ojos estaban abiertos, sus ojos estaban completamente en blanco, como si hubiesen desaparecido las pupilas y el iris.

Por supuesto, ella había escuchado casos así, en los que los exorcistas eran consumidos por su propia _Inocencia _y se volvían inconsciente de todo lo que les rodeaba y se volvían un instrumento más para el Conde. Era claro lo que se debía hacer con algún compañero que perdiera el control: matarlo. Pero Lenalee se negaba a pensar de esa manera, mucho menos de su amiga.

Kanda se acercó a ella, a pesar de todas las protestas de Lavi. Sin embargo, ella seguía sin moverse, sólo mantenía su mano frente a sí, como si estuviera dispuesta a atacar en cualquier momento.

Por un instante, Lenalee llegó a creer que Kanda la mataría, cuando hizo un movimiento con la mano en la que portaba la katana, pero sólo la arrojó al suelo, lejos de sí. Ella jamás hubiera imaginado que presenciaría el momento en que Kanda quedara voluntariamente desprotegido ante alguien.

—Soy yo… —dijo él, mientras daba otro paso…

Ella se estremeció, como si, al escuchar su voz, estuviera con algo en su interior.

—Kanda, es inútil, se ha _consumido_ —soltó Lavi—, si no la detenemos nos destruirá…

Había fuego negro en los ojos de Kanda cuando giró su cabeza hacia Lavi.

—Tratas de hacerle daño —rugió— y te mato.

Aunque no aprobaba mucho la amenaza que le hizo a Lavi, Lenalee se sintió alegre al saber que Kanda intentaría sacarla de su trance.

Como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, Kanda volvió a girarse hacia Allen; Lenalee jamás había visto la expresión de él tan vulnerable como en ese momento: sus ojos parecían ver a Allen como…

—Allen.

Ella pareció reaccionar a su nombre y a la voz de Kanda, bajó su brazo con brusquedad y, tras unos minutos de tensión, su mano regresó a su color rojo y marchito. Sus ojos se cerraron y se volvieron a abrir para mostrar una mirada humana; el color había regresado a su mirada.

—Kanda —soltó, antes de desplomarse en los brazos de él, porque reaccionó bastante a tiempo como para detener su caída.

Lenalee soltó un suspiro de alivio al saber que su amiga volvía a ser ella misma, sin embargo, su tranquilidad no duró mucho tiempo al verla tan débil en los brazos de Kanda.

Alma había recuperado su forma humana y, afortunadamente, traía unos pantalones puestos (de los cuales Lenalee no tenía idea de dónde los había sacado y, sinceramente, no quería saberlo). Se asomó al callejón, sólo para anunciar que la joven extraña había desaparecido.

—Eso no importa ahora —gruñó Kanda.

Para sorpresa de Lenalee, lo vio presionar los labios contra la frente de Allen.

—Tiene fiebre —anunció, bastante preocupado—, tenemos que sacarla de aquí.

Lenalee no estaba segura si aquel gesto que había visto había sido un efecto de lo que venía sospechando desde hacía algunos días sobre los sentimientos de Kanda, o era, simplemente, porque quería asegurarse que se encontrara bien. Sin embargo, aquello se le borró de la mente al saber que Allen se encontraba enferma y siguió a Kanda y a los demás a la estación de tren. Dudaba que pudieran encontrar un lugar adecuado para atenderla, la aldea parecía acabada y no parecía haber vida en kilómetros, por lo que su mejor opción era llegar a la Orden.

* * *

**********************lamento subir el capitulo 9 tan tarde pero el capitulo 10 (el cual intento terminar pero me falta imaginacilina que no se que rayos sea XD) sera mas interesante y lo subiré dentro de quince días o veinte si me lo permite mi cabeza ¬¬. así que esperen y se me olvidaba; gracias por sus reviews y por leer mi grandioso fic. ¡hasta el proximo capitulo!**


	11. Chapter 10: El corazón

**************************************DGray man NO ME PERTENECEN sino a su creadora Hoshino Katsura.**  


* * *

**Capítulo 10:**

**El corazón**

Desde que llegaron a la Orden, Lenalee no paraba de estrujarse las manos; su ritmo cardiaco estaba al límite y sentía que en cualquier momento no podría más y terminaría en el suelo, inconsciente. No sabía si su angustia se debía a lo que había presenciado aquel día o al simple hecho de que Allen parecía estar peor a cada momento. La chica extraña parecía haberle hecho algo mágico y poderoso, casi diabólico, en su opinión. Sus mejillas tenían un insano enrojecimiento y de sus labios salían palabras incoherentes que ninguno de ellos pudo interpretar correctamente. El camino en el tren había sido una verdadera tortura, ya no sabía quien estaba sufriendo más, si ella o Kanda, que la había acostado en dos asientos y la mantenía todo el tiempo vigilada, como si pensara que, al dejar de verla, su condición empeoraría. Además, Kanda no era el único que parecía estar pasando por un infierno, Lenalee había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que el rostro de Alma se contorsionaba en una mueca de dolor, claro, cada ocasión en que eso sucedía coincidía en el momento en que el chico la volteaba a ver. Mientras tanto, ella se limitaba a tomar con fuerza la mano de Lavi a esperar que llegaran pronto.

Sin embargo, y Lenalee lo comprendía perfectamente, no creía que ninguno estuviera pensando en algo más que la salud de Allen. Pero había quizás otra situación que cada uno de ellos debía tener tiempo para discutir, sobre todo, ella tendría que informarle a su hermano: la increíble y alarmante muestra de poder que había demostrado Allen en aquella aldea. No estaba muy segura de lo que le había hecho aquella joven, claro, debió ser algo bastante doloroso (lo sabía por la manera en que Allen había gritado), mas aquella tortura parecía haber desatado algo mucho más peligroso. Ella había pasado mucho tiempo en la Orden como para saber algo sobre las _Inocencias_, pero no tenía el conocimiento suficiente como para asegurar que era exactamente lo que le había sucedido a Allen. Sin embargo, tenía muy en mente todo lo que había visto y sentido; era como si su amiga hubiera sido consumida por el poder de su _Inocencia _y todo lo que tuviera en su mente: recuerdos, alegrías, todo lo que la hacía humana hubiera sido nublado por un inmenso poder cuya única misión parecía consistir en destruir todo lo que tenía a su paso. Ella, que la quería demasiado, por un instante, había temido por su vida.

Lenalee había escuchado historias; aún podía recordar su niñez, cuando se escabullía por los pasillos de piedra y oía a hurtadillas a los otros exorcistas. Un afortunado día, años después, había logrado permanecer más de una hora oyendo a su hermano, comentando sobre la latente guerra que todo exorcista temía y, a la vez, esperaba.

La historia antigua hablaba de un poder increíble, algo capaz de erradicar para siempre al Conde. Muchos pensaban que eso sólo se trataba de leyendas, otros más creían que para cuando surgiera ese increíble el Conde ya habría acabado con el mundo. Además, había algo mucho más peligroso que todo aquello: el _corazón. _Más que una esperanza para el mundo de los exorcistas, aquella pieza de información se había convertido en una amenaza. Era cierto, aunque el _corazón _fuera la _Inocencia _con mayores posibilidades de acabar con el mal, también era la más vulnerable; si el Conde la encontraba primero y lograba destruirla sería el fin para todos: cada _Inocencia _se extinguiría junto a ella.

¿Podría ser posible que la _Inocencia _de Allen fuera a la que estaban conectadas todas las demás? ¿Y si lo era qué podrían hacer para protegerla? ¿El Conde sabía algo de todo aquello? Dentro de su corazón, Lenalee esperaba que la última pregunta tuviera una respuesta negativa.

—Pareces asustada —comentó Tyki, con la malicia que lo caracterizaba. Estaba acomodando sus cartas en la mesa que tenía frente a él. Había estado un poco aburrido las últimas tres horas, por lo menos hasta que había visto llegar a Road.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —gruñó ella, quizás con demasiada agresividad. Lo cierto era, como había observado Tyki atentamente, que no parecía ser la misma de siempre desde que había llegado de su excursión. Hasta parecía haberse vestido un poco diferente que de costumbre: parecía que traía una especie de listón ancho que cubría la mayor parte de su cuello.

Normalmente él disfrutaría provocándola, a lo cual ella siempre respondía con un comentario mordaz, sin embargo, aquella noche le pareció que había ocurrido algo importante, algo que él debía saber. Levantó la vista, aunque Road tratara de disimularlo, hasta su postura era diferente. Ella acostumbraba descansar sus piernas en uno de los descansabrazos del sillón, luciendo una posición bastante desinteresada y, a veces aburrida, mas esa noche había subido sus pies hacia su pecho y los abrazaba con fuerza. Además, cada cierto tiempo, su mano temblaba y buscaba el lugar en su cuello donde se encontraba el listón.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —cuestionó Tyki.

—Nada interesante, ella es el maldito _corazón_, eso es todo.

—¿Todo? —Él arqueó las cejas, por supuesto, había muchas cosas más escondidas y no pensaba permitirle que se las guardara solamente para ella— ¿No vas a presumirme tu maravilloso plan que realizaste para descubrirlo? ¿No vas a restregarme en la cara que fue un trabajo mucho más creativo y efectivo de lo que yo habría podido hacer en todo un siglo?

Ella frunció el ceño.

—No me molestes.

Tyki, bastante más irritado que antes, se levantó y se acercó a ella.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —Insistió, con energía.

—Nada.

—Road, no me trates como estúpido, porque no lo soy.

—Pues muchas veces yo he pensado que tú…

—¡Dime lo que pasó! ¡O yo lo veré de tus recuerdos!

—¡No te atrevas a tocarme! —gritó ella, haciéndose para atrás, con una mirada que se encendía con una furia asesina.

Tyki respiró profundamente y trató de hacerla ceder de otra manera, la observó por unos momentos hasta que sus ojos regresaron a la tensión inicial.

—De todas formas él querrá saber y no podrás decirle que no. Si se trata del _corazón_, querrá saber cada detalle de tu encuentro con ella.

Pareció que, por fin, después de todo, algo que había dicho él la había hecho pensar un poco en las consecuencias. Por supuesto que el Conde le exigiría algo más que sólo "ella es el maldito _corazón_" y Road lo sabía perfectamente. Después de unos minutos, aunque todavía se veía un poco reacia a hablar sobre ello, pero, al final, asintió y comenzó a contarlo todo.

Después de escuchar y antes de que ella pudiera impedírselo, Tyki le arrancó el listón que tenía en el cuello y vio la herida, que, al parecer, ahora se había convertido en una marca. Era algo muy cercano al rastro que dejaba una quemadura, sólo que esto parecía mucho más profundo y doloroso; claramente se podía ver la forma de una mano que, seguramente, había estado apretando el cuello de Road con bastante fuerza.

—No se ha quitado —informó ella, alarmada— y no ha dejado de doler.

Tyki frunció el ceño.

—Ambos sabemos que el _corazón _es peligroso, no debiste llevarla al límite. Sólo a ti se te podría ocurrir inducirla a la _fiebre del sueño._ Los miedos desatan lo peor del alma humana, nunca debes jugar con un temor tan profundo.

Ella lo observó con odio.

—Tú no lo habrías hecho mejor, no contra ella. Esa… esa cosa es algo más…

Road bajó la mirada y, cuando volvió a levantarla, el fuego en su mirada parecía que se había vuelto a encender.

—La quiero muerta.

De pronto, la habitación se sumergió en una oscuridad mortal y unos ojos, brillantes, junto con una sonrisa que ellos conocían perfectamente, aparecieron junto a ellos.

—Paciencia, querida, eso ocurrirá muy pronto.

Fue mucho peor cuando llegaron a la Orden. Sin contar con toda la preocupación que sentían por su amiga, parecía que Kanda estaba más susceptible a un arrebato de ira que nunca, sobre todo si aquello tenía que ver con Allen. Cuando los otros exorcistas los recibieron en la entrada y trataron de liberar a Kanda de su carga, a Lenalee le pareció que casi le mostraba los dientes a cualquiera que tratara de alejarlo de Allen. Así que él llevó a la joven en brazos todo el trayecto hasta llegar a la enfermería, donde un preocupado Komui se reunió con ellos.

—¿Qué tiene?

Quizás por costumbre o familiaridad, Komui optó por dirigirse a Lenalee, sin embargo, antes de que ella pudiera articular una palabra, Kanda respondió: —Creo que tiene fiebre.

Komui asintió y se dirigió a un par de exorcistas, quienes asintieron con fervor y se acercaron a Allen.

—Ahora, debemos dejarlos trabajar. Mientras tanto, ustedes vengan a mi oficina y cuéntenme todo lo sucedido.

—Quiero quedarme —surgió la voz profunda y retadora de Kanda.

—No puede haber nadie más en la habitación en estos momentos, pero cuando se mejore, te daré permiso de entrar.

Kanda nunca había sido una persona a quien le gustara mucho acatar órdenes, por lo que Lenalee sabía, sin embargo, siempre las cumplía. En esta ocasión todo era completamente diferente, en su expresión había un brillo tan peligroso que por un momento ella pensó que atacaría a su hermano.

—Necesito estar aquí —soltó, con un gruñido tan fuerza, que el propio Alma (en su versión lobuna) podría envidiar.

—Interferirás con su trabajo —dijo Komui, con bastante firmeza, a pesar de que ya parecía bastante intimidado por la ferocidad de Kanda—. Confío en ellos; la curarán.

Tal vez Lenalee se había dejado llevar por la idea de lo salvaje, pero pensó que Kanda iba a morder a su hermano, sin embargo, con la mandíbula bastante apretada y una cara que mostraba lo mucho que le costaba obedecer a Komui, asintió.

Le alegró bastante que Lavi y Alma se hicieran cargo de relatar todo lo que había sucedido; ella estaba muy cansada ya como para hablar y parecía que Kanda prefería quedarse de pie, cerca de la puerta, sin siquiera molestarse en prestarles la mínima atención. Por fin, cuando los dos terminaron de decir cada detalle que recordaban, su hermano hizo algo extraño: giró su cabeza hacia la esquina más oscura de su oficina.

—¿Qué opinas?

Lenalee estaba a punto de preguntarle con quién estaba hablando, cuando, como si surgiera de las sombras, apareció Bookman; cada uno de ellos se sobresaltó al verlo, excepto Kanda, que parecía no estar en la habitación en aquellos momentos.

—Quiero verla —dijo el viejo.

Komui asintió.

—Cuando terminen los sanadores.

Resultó que ellos terminaron en dos horas; uno de ellos, el más alto, entró a la oficina y anunció que Allen ya se encontraba bien.

—Despertará dentro de una hora.

—Quiero verla —dijeron Kanda y Alma al unísono, lo que ocasionó que el primero observara con cierta molestia al segundo.

Sin embargo, Komui los ignoró a los dos y continuó con su atención en el sanador.

—¿Qué tenía?

—_Fiebre del sueño. _—Soltó el hombre, antes de retirarse.

Bookman fue el único que pareció expresar alguna muestra de comprensión, todos los demás parecían interesados y desconcertados.

—Se induce a una persona a un sueño en el que experimenta todos y cada uno de sus peores miedos. Es mucho peor que una tortura física; jugar con la mente es bastante peligroso. —Soltó en respuesta a la confusión en las expresiones de todos.

Lenalee soltó un gemido de dolor. Ahora creía entender un poco más todos y cada uno de los desgarradores gritos que había escuchado emerger de los labios de su amiga.

Ocurrió otra ola de tensión cuando todos llegaron al cuarto donde se encontraba Allen. Por el contrario de hacía unas horas, ahora su semblante lucía mucho más pacífico, aunque todavía tenía ciertos signos de debilidad.

A pesar de lo mucho que deseaba verla, Lenalee permitió que, tanto Kanda como Alma se acercaran a la cama de ella. Y, aunque estaban muy concentrados en observarla a ella, ambos parecían bastante tensos por la presencia del otro. Sobre todo, Kanda, quien, en opinión de Lenalee no parecía querer que nadie más se acercara a Allen.

—Necesito acceder a sus recuerdos para ver exactamente qué fue lo que ella le hizo. —Soltó Bookman, a lo que Komui le dio una mirada de aprobación. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera inclinarse sobre ella y colocar sus dedos sobre las sienes de Allen, Kanda le detuvo el brazo, con cierta fuerza, para apreciación de Lenalee.

—¿Esto la lastimará o le hará daño de alguna forma? —Cuestionó, observando al hombre con dureza.

Bookman le lanzó una mirada profunda y escrutadora; a Lenalee le pareció que, lejos de molestarse, el viejo observó con cierta aprobación la preocupación de Kanda.

—No. Aunque debes aprender a confiar más en tus compañeros. Ninguno de los que estamos en esta habitación tiene intenciones de herirla.

Kanda asintió y soltó a Bookman.

El hombre colocó sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Allen y cerró los ojos. Durante unos segundos, todo parecía tranquilo, incluso un poco aburrido para los demás, ya que nadie podía ver lo que ocurría en la cabeza de la chica inconsciente ni en la de Bookman, sin embargo, después de unos minutos el anciano comenzó a temblar y, con una exclamación, retrocedió dos pasos y abrió los ojos con cierta brusquedad.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —cuestionó Komui.

—Por supuesto —respondió él, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Y, aunque todos habían sido testigos de que el único afectado por aquella intromisión había sido Bookman, a Lenalee no le pasó desapercibido que Kanda se acercara a Allen y le tocara la frente y el cuello, en busca de su pulso.

Ella parecía seguir sumergida en aquel sueño profundo y pacífico.

—Tengo que hablar contigo, Komui —anunció el anciano, después de asegurarle a Lavi por tercera vez que no le había ocurrido nada.

Y, sin mayor explicación, los dejaron en la habitación que se encontraba Allen y cerraron la puerta tras ellos y, por mucho que su curiosidad estuviera tentada a seguirlos, Lenalee prefirió quedarse a cuidar de su amiga.

Komui estaba seguro de lo que le diría Bookman incluso antes de que entraran en su oficina y cerraran la puerta. Su expresión de preocupación lo decía todo.

—Es ella; Allen es el _corazón._

—¿Y la misteriosa chica que la torturó, la reconociste?

Bookman asintió.

—Road Kamelot miembro de la Familia de Noah.

Eso significaba que el Conde ya sabía sobre Allen, también. Tenían que pensar en una forma de proteger a Allen.

* * *

**por fin he terminado el capitulo 10 (se tira en la cama) el siguiente capitulo ****sera mas interesante y genial muajajaja. gracias por sus reviews que lograron inspirarme para lograr terminar este capitulo XD. ¡hasta el proximo cap!**


	12. Chapter 11: Latente

******************************************DGray man NO ME PERTENECEN sino a su creadora Hoshino Katsura.**  


* * *

**Capítulo 11:**

**Latente**

La nieve cae constantemente y se va posando sobre la tierra muerta. El verde se va transformando, en segundos, en una capa blanca y fría; los árboles hacía muchos que se habían olvidado de sus hojas y el sol ya se había apagado, vencido por las penumbras y la incertidumbre de la noche. Y unos pasos interrumpieron el silencio; unas botas negras y el ondear de una capa roja cuya irrupción al paisaje causaba gran discordancia.

Entonces, la sonrisa más temida aparecía en el paraje y la figura dueña de la capa roja se detenía y se quitaba la capucha, un cabello que podría confundirse en la blancura de la nieve cayó, largo y brillante, sobre su espalda.

Él abría su paraguas negro y lo giraba, inmediatamente, un ejército de sombras se materializaba detrás de él. Y, aunque la joven de la capa roja, podría detectarlas como una amenaza, había algo extraño en todo eso.

Las sombras comenzaron a acercarse, parecían querer tocarlas con sus manos ennegrecidas, pero ninguna de ellas pudo llegar siquiera a rozarla porque, a su espalda, se materializó un ejército hombres y mujeres, todos cubiertos con un uniforme negro con adornos plateados que alcanzaban a verse por los reflejos lunares… Y, después, llegaron los lobos. Tras un aullido que estremeció a las sombras, ellos emergieron para unirse a la batalla y ponerse del lado de los exorcistas.

Pero ella, la joven vestida de rojo, todavía pensaba que algo estaba mal. Porque, ahora que se daba cuenta, las sombras lloraban y rogaban, le rogaban a ella, estaban pronunciando su nombre… Ella trató de moverse e impedir la guerra, pero ni sus piernas ni sus cuerdas vocales respondían; había quedado completamente muda.

_Libéranos… Libéranos…_

El gran lamento de las almas resonaba en todo el paraje, pero ella no podía responder, sólo se limitaba a observar como lobos y exorcistas eliminaban a las sombras y éstas terminaban con la vida de sus contrincantes. Ella sabía que podía evitar el sufrimiento.

Entonces, el ser milenario, el mal y oscuridad que había existido desde el principio de los tiempos cerró su paraguas y clavó su punta en la nieve, ahí fue cuando comenzó la maldición. Desde donde aquella punta había tocado el suelo, se extendió una gran mancha, un color escarlata que corrompió toda la blancura de la nieve. Y del cielo cayeron gotas de sangre espesa y caliente, como si más de doscientos muertos dejaran abiertas sus venas…

Ella gritó, pero su voz no lograba salir; deseaba poder hacer algo, pero todo lo que le quedaba era observar. Y el demonio, el Conde, extendió su puño y lo abrió ante ella; algo brillante y rojo emergió en su palma.

Parecía un corazón.

Él sonrió aun más y volvió a cerrar su mano, sólo que esta vez lo hizo con tanta violencia que el corazón se rompió en pequeños cristales que antes de tocar el suelo se pulverizaron en un polvo destellante y hermoso.

Sólo entonces ella pudo moverse, porque logró bajar la cabeza para darse cuenta que había una gran herida en su pecho de donde había salido aquel corazón… Acercó sus manos y, experimentando un dolor terrible, se percató como se manchaban de su propia sangre.

Cayó de rodillas; a su alrededor los exorcistas comenzaron a desplomarse en el suelo y los lobos perdían el control y se mataban entre ellos… El caos se había apoderado del mundo y todo sólo por la destrucción de su corazón.

La joven terminó en el suelo y el canto de las sombras se hizo mucho más fuerte, su dolor y su maldición los consumieron sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

_Libéranos… Libéranos…_

—No puedo.

Creo que me desperté llorando y gritando, porque al incorporarme de la cama y abrir los ojos, noté esa sensación húmeda en el rostro cuando las lágrimas han cubierto casi toda la piel de las mejillas. Al principio, no estaba muy segura de dónde me encontraba y creía que todavía estaba en aquel lugar frío y siniestro, pero una mano cálida sobre mi rostro logró que recuperara por completo la conciencia. Lo curioso es que, estaba tan alterada y trémula por el sueño, que mi mente no logró reaccionar como debería, es decir, primero fui consciente de que me encontraba en la Orden, después de que ese lugar sería, obviamente, una sala de recuperación y después fui notando a cada una de las personas que se encontraban a mi alrededor y, al final, al que se encontraba justo a mi lado. Observé el hermoso rostro de mi amiga Lenalee brillando con preocupación, a Lavi, quien, a propósito, le estaba sosteniendo la mano, y a Alma quien tenía una expresión bastante curiosa en el rostro pues parecía debatirse entre la alegría y una cierta molestia que no sabía por qué razón era. Después, mis ojos se encontraron con los profundos y azuless de Kanda y no sé por qué me desconecté de todo lo demás, tal vez era porque estaba muy nerviosa por la pesadilla, o por lo que había ocurrido en aquella aldea, pues las memorias comenzaban a llegar a mi mente. Vagamente, llegaron palabras a mi alrededor, ni siquiera sabía quién las pronunciaba ni por qué, todo lo que supe es que Kanda se había sentado en la cama y que separaba los labios: —Todo está bien, Allen.

Lo vi extender los brazos y no dudé, fue como ver mi salvación y mi tranquilidad; me hundí en su pecho y ya no quise salir de allí. Tal vez me estaba volviendo loca, porque yo jamás me había llevado bien con él, pero, en aquellos momentos era como sentirme en casa, por primera vez.

Sobre su hombro, me percaté de varias cosas: primera, y cosa que lamenté bastante, Alma había bajado la vista y se había marchado, segunda, Lenalee había comenzado a hablar.

—Bueno, Kanda, ahora que ya viste que está perfectamente bien, podrías hacerle caso a mi hermano e irte a dormir un rato…

Creo que en realidad me había afectado mucho la pesadilla y mi lucha contra Road (de la que sólo recordaba una parte), porque un impulsivo y egoísta deseo me invadió en ese momento. Es decir, ahora que Lenalee lo mencionaba pude ver claramente las señales, debajo de los ojos de Kanda se formaban unas sombras bastante oscuras, claro, como exorcista, estaba entrenado para soportar pruebas más duras, pero lo cierto era que sí se notaba el cansancio y la preocupación en su rostro. De pronto, el pánico se apoderó de mí cuando lo sentí alejarse y dirigirse a Lenalee, e hice algo que no habría hecho si no fuera porque el recuerdo de la sangre y la muerte estaba demasiado fresco en mi memoria: me aferré con fuerza a su brazo.

—No… no me dejes.

Hasta yo me sentí como una maldita egoísta en ese momento. Además, me incomodó la extraña mirada que todos me dirigieron. Las cejas de Lenalee, por ejemplo, había subido tanto que desaparecieron detrás del cabello que cubría su frente.

Kanda se giró para mirarme, primero bastante sorprendido, después una extraña sonrisa se formó en su rostro y hasta hubo un brillo en sus ojos que casi hace que me arrepintiera de haberle pedido que se quedara. Parecía como una extraña sensación de triunfo se hubiera apoderado de él y no pudiera ocultarlo.

—No pensaba hacerlo —soltó inclinándose sobre mí. Y, más extraño aún, que de pronto se apoderara de mí un deseo momentáneo de tenerlo más cerca, pero, afortunadamente, eso no lo dije en voz alta.

Después de eso, sólo necesité poco tiempo para recuperarme por completo (física y emocionalmente) y regresar a mis actividades rutinarias. Quisiera decir que todo lo demás volvió a la normalidad, pero no fue así. La actitud de Bookman y Komui había cambiado un poco en lo que me concernía. Ahora parecían estar al pendiente de todas mis actividades (aunque fueran simples entrenamientos) durante todo mi día. Traté de sacarle información a Lenalee (creyendo que ella, siendo hermana de Komui, podría saber algo más) pero resultó que ella estaba tan a oscuras como yo. Todo lo que pude saber de sus labios, fueron los detalles de lo que sucedió una vez que Road me aprisionó en mi propia mente. Y, para ser sincera, lo que me inquietó más, aparte de todo aquel secretismo y misterio que se traían Komui y Bookman, fue lo que me contó Lenalee sobre Kanda. Creyendo que la historia había sido un poco exagerada por ella (ya que tenía la ridícula teoría de que él estaba enamorado de mí) quise probar con otra fuente, pero Lavi me contó exactamente lo mismo, así que no sabía cómo reaccionar al respecto. Por supuesto, estaba bastante agradecida con él por todos los cuidados y la preocupación que, según las fuentes de información, mostró por mí mientras me encontraba inconsciente. Sin embargo, dado nuestro historial de peleas, no lograba entender aquel extraño cambio de actitud. Además, ahora, si bien había regresado a su modo de guía estricto, lo sentía un poco más… protector. Todo lo contrario de Alma, que, aunque seguía siendo mi amigo, parecía más distante cada vez.

Dejé pasar varios días hasta que me decidí a hablar con él, primero, por supuesto, quería agradecerle por todo… después, bueno, esperaba que estando frente a él surgieran las ideas…

Así que, bastante nerviosa, salí de mi habitación en la noche (no quería hablar con él mientras los demás estuvieran observándonos) y me dirigí a la suya. Todo el camino quise dar media vuelta y regresar, pero me contuve a tiempo y dejé que mis inseguros pies me llevaran. Por fin, cuando estuve ante su puerta, toqué (con bastante timidez, debo admitir) y lo llamé por su nombre, usé "Yuu" quizás con la esperanza de que no me abriera, porque, tenía que admitirlo, me estaba acobardando. Tras unos momentos y no recibir respuesta, creí que se encontraba dormido, por lo que, aliviada, me di media vuelta…

Pero entonces escuché que se abría la puerta.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Giré de nuevo; había abierto la puerta y, aparte de que no llevaba camisa (cosa que no debería ponerme tan nerviosa) su mirada transmitía una diversión casi perversa que me arrepentí inmediatamente de mi propósito.

—Yo quería hablar contigo, pero veo que estás cansado… así que… mejor mañana, cuando sea… umm… de día…

Kanda sonrió y abrió la puerta. No me gustaba cuando sonreía, porque lo hacía tan pocas veces que no sabías qué esperar de él cuando su rostro se relajaba tanto, además, se veía más atractivo así y, sinceramente, me desconcentraba.

—No, ahora. Ya dormí bastante, así que podré escuchar todo lo que dices.

—No… en verdad… no era importante, ya se me olvidó, además —estaba balbuceando tanto que ya ni quería abrir la boca.

—Pasa.

—No, estoy bien aquí —solté—, sólo quería darte las gracias por haber… por haberme salvado… emmm…

Su brazo tiró del mío y no tuve más remedio que entrar en su habitación. Escuché el "click" de la puerta cuando se cerró.

—Sabes, creo que está un poco oscuro aquí, ¿podrías…? —me interrumpí, al ver que sus músculos se saltaban al cruzarse de brazos, si prendía la luz, no iba a poder quitar la vista de su cuerpo— No, está bien la oscuridad, sí, me gusta la oscuridad.

Entonces lo escuché reírse, lo cual fue peor que verlo sonreír, sobre todo porque el sonido de su risa era cálido y profundo lo cual hizo estremecerme.

—Creo que mejor hablamos mañana, yo sí me siento muy cansada. —Extendí mi brazo y traté de girar la perilla, pero su poderosa mano volvió a cerrar la puerta.

—Me toca hablar a mí, Allen.

No, definitivamente no, sobre todo ahora que usaba mi nombre, tal vez suene como si fuera una persona cambiante pero, aunque odiaba que me llamara con ese estúpido apodo, ahora extrañaba que me llamara así.

Kanda dio un paso hacia mí, yo di dos hacia atrás. Una de sus cejas oscuras se arqueó, divertida.

—Tengo un problema.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué problema?

—¿Me tienes miedo, Allen?

—No.

—Entonces deja de alejarte.

—Si tú dejas de acercarte —dije, como niña chiquita, dando mi último paso hacia atrás ya que tropecé con algo y caí, afortunadamente, no llegué hasta el suelo, ya que el colchón de su cama me salvó del golpe. Traté de levantarme, pero él se inclinó sobre mí y apoyó sus brazos a ambos lados de mi cabeza, sobre el colchón.

—¿Puedes quitarte? —dije, frunciendo el ceño.

—No quiero.

Entonces noté que se subía a la cama, sobre mí; pude sentir el calor de su cuerpo cerca del mío, pero su piel aún no tocaba la mía.

—Tengo que irme —solté, muy nerviosa.

—No, hasta que me escuches —insistió él, un poco más serio. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido más de lo normal.

—Tengo que…

—Me enamoré de ti.

—¿Qué? —solté, en un extraño chillido, mezcla de sorpresa y emoción. Pero las demás palabras que tenía que decir se ahogaron cuando sentí su cuerpo sobre el mío y cuando sus labios se unieron a los míos.

Y, entonces, no pude resistirme y le correspondí con todo lo que tenía.

—Lo sabía —soltó, sobre mi boca, con una especie de tono de satisfacción—, sabía que no te era indiferente…

El sonido ronco de su voz me distrajo lo suficiente como para no detener el siguiente beso, que fue más posesivo que la primera vez.

Sabía que debía controlarme, pero no pude evitar pasar mis manos por su espalda desnuda o por el tatuaje que había en su pecho que tanto me había fascinado… Entonces, él comenzó a tirar de mi blusa hacia arriba y, sin que yo lo impidiera me la arrancó de un tirón.

—No, Kanda —solté, en un gemido de placer nada convincente—, tal vez debemos esperar…

—No me tortures, Allen. Yo he esperado esto casi desde la primera vez que nos enfrentamos en un entrenamiento. Todas las veces que te veía eran una maldición; siempre te he deseado, pero intentaba ocultarlo, trataba de negarlo, pero es más fuerte que yo.

Ahora sus labios estaban sobre mi cuello y sus manos hacían un trabajo estupendo quitándome el sujetador, una vez que lo consiguió, lo tiró lejos de mí. Me sentía extraña pero terriblemente excitada al sentir mis pechos presionando contra la piel de su cuerpo. Entonces sus labios no pudieron estarse quietos y descendieron por la piel de mi cuello hasta apoderarse de mi pezón derecho.

Comencé a gemir; si no estuviera lo bastante segura de ser humana, podría jurar que estaba ronroneando.

—Eres tan hermosa —murmuró, antes de pasar su lengua alrededor de mi pezón y dejarlo completamente endurecido.

—Kanda… no podemos… —conseguir decir, después de soltar un jadeo de placer.

—Demasiado tarde —dijo él, mientras sus dedos comenzaban a bajarme el pantalón. Se deshizo rápidamente de él y de lo que quedaba de mi ropa interior. Yo, no pudiendo resistirme, lo ayudé a quitarse el suyo.

Cada vez sentía más calor, parecía como si mis piernas fueran a derretirse debajo de su cuerpo… Volví a repetir su nombre cuando sentí la prueba de su deseo sobre mi vientre. Mi respiración se estaba volviendo entrecortada.

Sus manos, una vez que nos libraron de la ropa, parecían ansiosas por tocar cada centímetro de mi piel, iban de mis hombros a mis senos y después bajaban lentamente a mi cintura y se quedaban en mi cadera. Yo, por mi parte, estaba fascinada con su tatuaje y su fuerte y musculosa espalda…

Sus labios volvieron apoderarse de los míos y yo ya no opuse ninguna resistencia a nada. Mi cuerpo estaba tan listo a recibir el suyo, que mis piernas se abrieron, tratando de rodearlo, de pedirle (sin palabras) que se uniera a mí pronto.

—Allen —por el tono de su voz, él parecía tan afectado como yo. Sus ojos parecían encendidos con todo el deseo que había reprimido durante tanto tiempo—. Eres _mía._

—Yo no soy de…

Pero me callé porque sentí la punta de su erección tocando mi centro y no pude evitar estremecerme; estaba rozándome deliciosamente, pero todavía no entraba completamente en mí y yo ya lo quería dentro de mí. Para incitarlo, lo besé con fuerza y con mi lengua acaricié sus dientes…

Entonces, con un movimiento rápido, él entró en mí y yo grité, primero porque sentí un poco de dolor y segundo porque esa sensación se transformó inmediatamente en un placer insoportable.

—Sí, sí, sí.

Apoyó su frente sobre la mía y acarició mi cabello, antes de comenzar a moverse tiernamente.

—Eres _mía_, Allen, completamente _mía_ —jadeó, aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas.

Yo volví a gemir, el golpe de su cadera contra la mía era delicioso, mi placer se extendía desde mi bajo vientre hasta todas mis extremidades como una explosión de calidez y fuego dentro de mi cuerpo.

—Sí, Kanda, sí —solté, uniendo mis movimientos a los suyos, como si fuéramos uno solo. Todo se hacía más rápido y más rápido, hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo soportar más el aumento de placer y explotamos juntos y mi grito y el suyo también se unieron, como si nuestros nombres también quisieran ser uno.

Lo sentí salir, pero no se separó demasiado, al contrario su brazo aprisionó mi cintura y me acercó a él, mientras besaba mi cuello nuevamente. Su mano derecha buscó la mía y entrelazó los dedos con ella.

Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho, completamente satisfecha y descansé un rato; por lo menos hasta que recordé que tenía habitación propia. Traté de levantarme, pero su brazo se negó a soltarme.

—¿Adónde vas? —gruñó, observándome fijamente.

—Debo regresar a mi cama…

—Esta es tu cama a partir de ahora. Ya te dije, Allen, me perteneces, siempre lo has hecho.

Fruncí el ceño, queriendo refutar a eso, pero él sonrió y besó mi frente, justo en mi entrecejo, lo cual, a mi pesar, me hizo sonreír.

—Además —añadió, con un brillo perverso en sus ojos—, todavía nos queda muchas horas para divertirnos.

Se giró para quedar sobre su espalda y, como si yo no pesara nada, me tomó de la cintura, me levantó e hizo que me colocara a horcajadas sobre él. Sentí como su miembro volvía a animarse al sentir el roce de mi piel.

—Tienes razón —concedí, antes de besarlo en los labios.

* * *

**Muajajajajaja por fin subi el cap 11 y por fin pude pnerle lo que todas estaban esperando un le...ok ustedes leeran y lo sabran no dire mas jejejejey mas adelante habra de Alma y Allen asi que esperenlo y muchas gracias por su paciencia y sus reviews. ¡hasta el proximo cap!**


	13. Chapter 12: Lucha de corazones

**********************************************DGray man NO ME PERTENECEN sino a su creadora Hoshino Katsura.**

* * *

**Capítulo 12:**

**Lucha de corazones**

A pesar de que Kanda estaba bastante contento con mi presencia en su habitación, logré escabullirme en la mañana antes de alguien pudiera verme salir de allí. No quería ni imaginarme lo que haría Lenalee si se enteraba o lo que diría; para ser sincera, todo había sido demasiado rápido, aún no estaba segura de cómo reaccionar a todo. Y sí, no sólo me refiero a la larga noche que había pasado sumergida en la piel de Kanda, sino a todo: el encuentro que había tenido con Road y las terribles pesadillas que le siguieron a ese enfrentamiento. Haber estado con Kanda me había servido para olvidarme, aunque fuera por unos instantes, de todo lo que me aquejaba. Todavía, cuando llegué a mi habitación (sin encontrarme con nadie en el camino, gracias al cielo), el recuerdo de aquella pesadilla en la que las almas me rogaban por su liberación estaba demasiado fresco en mi memoria como para querer estar a solas.

Así que, después de darme un baño y arreglarme, salí de la habitación y fui directamente al comedor a ver si los alimentos podrían ser los terminaran de animarme. Sin embargo, sucedió algo que sólo aumentó la tensión de las cosas (ni siquiera puedo decir que me sorprende, ya que con la suerte que tengo era de esperarse).

La primera persona con la que me encontré fue con Lenalee, así que, de momento, todo marchaba perfectamente. Nos sentamos en la misma mesa y ella, sin decirlo directamente, trataba de sacarme información sobre cómo me sentía; últimamente ella se portaba demasiado cuidadosa conmigo, como si fuera a romperme o algo por el estilo. Claro, no la culpaba, según su relato de todos los días que había pasado en cama y aquella terrible tarde en que Road me mantuvo atrapada en mi propio subconsciente; no había sido un espectáculo tan agradable desde su perspectiva. Incluso, comenzaba a sospechar, por la expresión que adoptaba cuando hablaba del tema, que había algo mucho más peligroso que trataba de ocultarme. Por supuesto, podía ser mi imaginación, pero, cuando hablaba sobre aquel día su expresión mostraba algo más que preocupación en esos momentos, casi podía decir que era miedo lo que se escondía detrás de sus ojos. Pero, ¿de qué podría tener miedo Lenalee? ¿Tendría miedo por mí o me tendría miedo a mí?

Pero, como dije, podría ser sólo mi imaginación.

—¿Ayer dormiste bien, Allen? —cuestionó Lenalee, de pronto.

Si no fuera porque su expresión era de una completa inocencia e ignorancia, podría jurar que su pregunta se debía a que había descubierto mi secreto. Sin embargo, parecía sinceramente preocupada. Claro que, yo no pude evitar que mi rostro se ruborizara, así que tuve que inclinarme un poco para mi cabello cayera sobre mi rostro.

—Por supuesto… Yo… ya no he vuelto a tener esa pesadilla.

Lenalee asintió, viéndose un poco más tranquila y digo poco, porque todavía quedaban grandes cantidades de temor en ella. Girando la cabeza sobre sus hombros, como si se asegurara que nadie más escuchaba, dijo: —Escucha, creo que mi hermano y Bookman saben algo más sobre… sobre lo que te ocurrió y, sinceramente, no me agrada para nada. Creo que es algo mucho más allá de todos nosotros, Allen: es algo que tiene que ver contigo y con el Conde.

Tan rápido como el calor subió hasta mi rostro, se esfumó, dejándome helada.

—No entiendo, ¿por qué piensas eso?

Lenalee se removió, incómoda, en la silla.

—No lo sé… es sólo que Bookman ha estado demasiado interesado en ti, sobre todo cuando estabas inconsciente y entonces hizo esa cosa… bueno, puso las manos en tu frente, para ver lo que tú estabas viendo… Sé que suena como una tonta conjetura, pero todo ha cambiado, Allen. Además él sabe más que nadie sobre el inicio de la guerra y sobre el Conde.

Por supuesto, estaba de acuerdo con ella que todo lo que había ocurrido era bastante extraño, pero aún no lograba ver qué era lo que se relacionaba conmigo. Cierto, el ataque que había recibido de Road los había alterado a todos, sin embargo, tal vez ese interés de Komui y Bookman sólo se debía a ese encuentro con ella, no porque yo pudiera tener un papel importante en la guerra contra el Conde del Milenio.

Estaba a punto de soltarse todos aquellos argumentos, cuando un gesto de ella, me indicó que alguien estaba detrás de mí. Así que me giré y fue en ese momento que se inició el desencadenamiento de los problemas y la aparición de las terribles verdades en mi vida. De acuerdo, tal vez no todo había sido culpa de él, pero su intervención (así como la de Kanda) hicieron que mi día comenzara bastante mal.

Lo lamentable era que se podrían mil veces peor.

—Allen.

Entonces, extraño en ese momento, no pude evitar sonreír; no sólo porque se trataba de Alma (y me agradaba bastante su compañía), sino porque en esa ocasión lucía con cierto… no sabría cómo describirlo… cierta vergüenza al hablar conmigo, como si quisiera decirme algo importante y, por más que lo intentara, el valor no lograra llegar a él.

—¿Qué ocurre, Alma?

—Necesito hablar contigo.

—¡Por supuesto! Dime.

Entonces, él hizo algo extraño con los ojos, primero me observó fijamente y después su mirada se posó en Lenalee, quien (extrañamente), parecía bastante divertida con la situación.

—No te esfuerces, Allen es lenta para este tipo de cosas —dijo, sonriendo—, necesita que se lo digas más directamente.

Alma le respondió con otra sonrisa.

—Me he dado cuenta.

—¿Qué? —Ahora era yo quien observaba de uno a otro, con reproche. Parecía como si estuvieran compartiendo un mensaje en algún código secreto.

Lenalee puso los ojos en blanco.

—Él quiere hablar _a solas _contigo, despistada.

—¡Oh! —Solté, levantándome de la mesa— Sí, es decir… por supuesto…

—Una cosa antes de que te la lleves, Alma —intervino ella, nuevamente—. ¿Ya consideraste el pequeño problema del exorcista gruñón? Porque te aseguro que esto no le va a gustar…

Por primera vez, Alma frunció el ceño.

—No le tengo miedo.

Lenalee soltó un suspiro y se encogió de hombros.

—De acuerdo, pero de una vez te digo, esto va a acabar mal, muy mal.

Así que, un poco intrigada (lo admito), lo seguí hasta el pasillo principal.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué pensabas decirme?

Sin embargo, no pude evitar sonreír de nuevo, al ver como sus orejas cambiaban de forma y, detrás de él, iba creciéndole una larga y peluda cola. Debía estar bastante nervioso.

Pero, la profundidad de sus ojos me hizo olvidar la diversión y ponerme completamente seria.

—Allen, me gustaría que consideraras la posibilidad de enlazarte conmigo.

Por supuesto, parecía que aquella frase debía ser demasiado importante para él, por la expresión solemne que mostraba en su rostro, sin embargo, yo no le encontraba el menor sentido.

—¿Es algo que se acostumbra entre los licántropos? Porque, a decir verdad, no entiendo bien lo que quieres decir… —solté, después de un rato.

Alma sonrió y dio un paso hacia mí.

—Es una de nuestras costumbres más importantes, sólo se celebra cuando uno de los nuestro ha encontrado a su pareja.

Parpadeé; ahora comprendía por qué Lenalee decía que yo era lenta para todo eso. Sólo hasta aquel momento, comencé a entender qué era lo que trataba de decirme Alma.

—Alma, escucha yo…

—Estoy enamorado de ti, Allen…

Mientras decía aquello, había extendido una mano hacia mi rostro y ahora sus dedos acariciaban con suavidad la piel de mi mejilla derecha…

Entonces, en ese momento (ya que él tenía la maldita costumbre de aparecerse en el instante menos indicado), Kanda apareció y lo tomó del brazo para alejarlo de mí. Y también entendí la advertencia que le había hecho Lenalee a Alma.

—No la toques —casi gruñó.

—No puedes prohibírmelo.

Kanda sacó su katana y la apuntó en dirección del licántropo.

—Por supuesto que puedo, ella es mía.

—¡Deténganse en este momento! —exclamé, en una mezcla de furia y temor. Pero fue como si estuviera hablando con la pared. Como si yo no estuviera justo a su lado.

Pero sucedió; no sé si era la cercanía de la luna roja o si Alma estaba al límite de su paciencia, pero el caso es que perdió el control: su piel se transformó, sus músculos se volvieron más fuertes y su cabeza fue reemplazada por la expresión salvaje de un lobo.

El resto de los exorcistas que se encontraban en el comedor salieron a presenciar lo que prometía (desde su perspectiva) una interesante pelea. Lenalee también salió, sólo que ella, como yo, intentaba hacerlos razonar un poco.

Afortunadamente, hubo alguien mucho más preparado para intervenir justo a tiempo. De pronto, en la lejanía, alcancé a escuchar una voz que me era bastante familiar repitiendo "¡Crece, crece!".

El choque de un martillo gigante con el concreto hizo estremecernos a todos los presentes y sirvió para hacer reaccionar a los peleadores, ya que cayó justo en medio de los dos, separándolos y manteniéndolos a una distancia mucho más segura el uno del otro.

Además, lo que terminó rotundamente con la pelea, fue la llegada de Komui y Bookman, de los cuales ninguno parecía nada contento.

—¡Kanda, Alma, Lenalee, Allen y Lavi, a mi oficina! —gritó Komui. El resto de los observadores no tuvo más remedio que retirarse, los aludidos (a excepción de Alma que primero fue a su habitación por algo de ropa) fuimos directamente a la oficina de Komui.

El hermano de Lenalee tardó la primera media hora regañando tanto a Kanda como a Alma, quienes no parecían nada avergonzados, a pesar de la vehemencia con la que Komui repetía que habían estado a punto de cometer un error muy grave. Finalmente, Bookman fue quien logró calmarlo.

—Creo que deben saber, para que puedan actuar como un equipo.

De pronto todos nos pusimos mucho más alerta en ese momento, sobre todo por el hecho de que el hermano de Lenalee se mostraba bastante reacio a seguir el consejo de Bookman.

La mirada de Komui recayó sobre mi, parecía un poco triste.

—Será demasiado para ella.

—Debe saberlo, sino estaremos perdidos.

Finalmente asintió, sentándose tras su escritorio y apoyando los codos sobre su superficie. Mi corazón estaba mucho más alterado que nunca. Por todo lo que me había dicho Lenalee, ahora tenía una cierta seguridad inquietante de que todo se relacionaba conmigo.

—Allen, estamos seguros, por las diversas pláticas que hemos tenido y todo lo que te ha pasado estos últimos días, de que eres el _corazón_.

Mi mundo pareció congelarse, era como si todo hubiera pasado de luz y calidez a una terrible frialdad glacial que se estaba adentrando en mi piel y que pretendía consumirme por completo.

—Es decir, tu _inocencia _es la pieza clave de todas las demás; todas, de alguna manera, están directamente conectadas a la tuya y, por consiguiente, a ti.

Kanda, quien había sido apartado del resto de nosotros, se levantó de su silla y se colocó detrás de la mía; sus manos se posaron sobre mis hombros, en ese momento, agradecí mucho ese pequeño gesto.

—Creemos que tu encuentro con la joven llamada Road Kamelot no fue fortuito, es decir, el mismo Conde lo había planeado de antemano, para probarte, para saber si tú eras el _corazón. _

—Por ello la situación en la que nos encontramos es bastante grave —añadió Bookman—. El Conde ahora sabe de tu existencia y la siguiente vez que aparezca, será para matarte.

Solté una exclamación ahogada, pero no fui la única que tuvo una reacción: Lenalee se había cubierto la boca con sus manos, sorprendida y asustada al mismo tiempo, y los dedos de Kanda se habían crispado sobre mis hombros.

—Lo más importante para ustedes, para todos nosotros en este momento es protegerla —continuó Komui—, por eso debemos trabajar juntos. Ya que si ella muere…

—Todos los que se encuentren vinculados a una _Inocencia _morirán con ella y el Conde del Milenio habrá ganado la guerra —completó Lenalee por él.

* * *

**perdonen la larga espero esto de la escuela se salio de control COMPLETAMENTE! DX me torturan sin descanso alguno DX. pero bueno el esfuerzo siempre tiene sus recompensas jejeje aqui les traigo el cap 12 y gracias por sus reviews que me inspiran para poder seguir con mi monstruo digo fanfic muajajajaja. hay nos vemos y ¡hasta el proximo cap! **


	14. Chapter 13: El retorno

**************************************************DGray man NO ME PERTENECEN sino a su creadora Hoshino Katsura.****  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 13:**

**El retorno**

—Creo que con esto no es necesario que diga lo mucho que necesitamos trabajar _juntos_ —Komui dijo esta palabra observando fijamente a Kanda y Alma—. Tampoco tengo que decir que una escena como la que casi todos los exorcistas que se residen aquí acaban de presenciar.

Alma se erizó sobre su silla, parecía (sin contar a Kanda), uno de los más alterados en la habitación. Como si no pudiera evitarlo, le dirigió una feroz mirada a Kanda, quien se tensó y me apretó más fuerte los hombros, al punto que resultaba bastante doloroso para mí.

—¡Basta! —Rugió Komui, sin que pasara desapercibido para él todo ese juego de hostilidad que se sentía entre ellos— ¿Acaso no entienden la situación? La vida de Allen… ¡Y no sólo la de ella! La vida de todos los exorcistas está en peligro. El mundo jamás va a ser el mismo si permitimos que el Conde gane y, con actitudes como las suyas, sólo le están haciendo el camino más fácil.

No sé si fue por su discurso o el hecho de que Kanda se había dado cuenta que podría dejarme marcas en la piel, pero el caso es que me soltó y yo pude respirar un poco. Y digo que un poco ya que todavía no estaba preparada para asimilar el peso de la noticia que acababan de darme. De momento, apenas era consciente del odio que se expresaban dos de las personas que más quería.

—¡No me importa cuánto odio se tengan, no me importa que tan grave sea el problema que los orilló a esta hostilidad! Si es cierto que se preocupan aunque sea un poco por la seguridad de Allen, entonces en este momento se van a dar la mano y a jurar que trabajarán juntos.

De pronto el silencio que le siguió a aquellas palabras fue mucho más pesado que ningún otro. Y yo lo odié, porque el silencio significaba más oportunidad de quedarme sola a escuchar mis pensamientos y en aquel momento era lo que menos deseaba. Así que bloqueé todo, a pesar de que ese sería un error mucho más grande, ya que después todos mis miedos y emociones surgidas a partir de aquella noticia me golpearían tan fuerte que terminaría estallando…

Gracias al cielo, Alma y Kanda estaban el uno frente al otro, con una expresión tan tensa en sus rostros que era evidente que una lucha interna titánica se desataba dentro de ellos, eso permitió que me distrajera un rato.

—Cuando termine todo esto y Allen esté completamente a salvo —comenzó Kanda, con una voz que se escuchaba tan profunda, que todos podían notar la hostilidad que trataba de reprimir—, volveremos a ajustar cuentas tú y yo.

Lenalee puso los ojos en blanco; no la culpaba hasta yo lo hubiera hecho si no fuera porque no estaba del todo en mis cinco sentidos.

—De acuerdo —soltó Alma en respuesta. Me sorprendió que estuviera controlando tan bien su impulso por transformase. Claramente se podría apreciar en los músculos de sus brazos la tensión por la que estaba pasando en aquel momento.

—Bien —soltó Komui, no muy convencido de aquella muestra de pacifismo que acababa de presenciar, pero parecía estar consciente de que no conseguiría nada mejor—. Tenemos que comenzar con los planes para las medidas de seguridad.

Ahí fue cuando me tocó a mí ponerme tensa; su mirada se había vuelto en mi dirección y había en ella una insoportable mezcla de compasión, preocupación y resignación que sólo me hicieron sentir ganas de vomitar.

—A partir de ahora, Allen va a estar excluida de toda actividad externa a este lugar. Es decir, no volverá a ser asignada a ninguna misión.

—¿Qué? —Me levanté del asiento con tanta vehemencia que la silla se tambaleó y cayó al suelo. Lo que había dicho Komui era unas palabras cuidadosamente adornadas para ocultar una terrible verdad: que pretendían mantenerme encerrada en el castillo a partir de aquel instante. Y, por mi vida, que yo jamás permitiría aquello.

—Allen… ¿Qué tal si le permites a Komui terminar? —Sugirió Lavi. En verdad debía verme muy alterada, porque me dirigió una mirada cautelosa, hasta sus palabras parecían dirigidas a una persona inestable, como si creyera que podría hacerme daño en cualquier momento.

—No me voy a quedar aquí bajo ninguna circunstancia —gruñí, apretando los puños—. Yo he entrenado casi toda mi vida para lo que soy ahora. Yo vivo para liberar almas de las garras del Conde, si dejo de hacerlo me convertiría en algo inútil…

Kanda trató de tomar mi brazo, pero yo esquivé su agarre, sin apartar la vista de Komui.

—Parece que tú tampoco entiendes la situación, Allen…

—Hermano, tal vez la solución a todo no sea mantener a Allen oculta bajo muros o protegida por una docena de exorcistas —intervino Lenalee, para sorpresa de todos—. Tú no estuviste ahí cuando luchamos contra esa joven, Road; ella tenía un ejército de akumas que luchaban contra nosotros y creo que si no fuera por lo que hizo Allen nunca… nunca hubiéramos salido de ahí. Después de verla en aquel lugar, supe que sería la única que tendría una oportunidad contra el Conde.

Vino otro de aquellos terribles silencio, incluso, en esta ocasión Lenalee también me había dejado sin palabra. Por un momento había llegado a pensar que su interrupción había sido una demostración de lo fuerte que es su amistad, pero era mucho más que ello. Yo, el tiempo que había estado en la Orden, por lo menos, podía decir que la conocía suficiente como para distinguir que en aquellos momentos hablaba en serio. Lo cual, resultaba incluso más agobiante para mí, porque jamás me había mencionado que ella pensaba que yo podría tener alguna posibilidad contra el Conde.

—Lo siento, pero aún así no puedo arriesgarme a que le pase algo a Allen —dijo Komui, después de lo que a mí me pareció un tiempo demasiado largo—. Ella deberá quedarse aquí.

—Eventualmente, él la buscará aquí —señaló Kanda—. En ese caso, creo que lo mejor sería elegir otro lugar para esconderla.

—¿Esconderme? —Rugí, furiosa— Ustedes no tienen derecho a decidir por mí. Yo jamás me escondería del Conde, yo quiero luchar contra él.

—Pero no es seguro para ti…

Y fue lo que terminó por derrumbarme. Sí, al escuchar a Alma expresarse de esa manera, supe que había perdido el único aliado que me quedaba. Así que decidí que era demasiado para mí: demasiado saber que yo era el _corazón, _demasiado tener que pasar el resto de mis años entre paredes y demasiada la incertidumbre de no saber lo que nos depararía el futuro.

Así que salí corriendo. Tanto Alma como Kanda trataron de detenerme, sin embargo, alcancé a escuchar a Lenalee que tal vez lo que yo apreciaría más en aquellos momentos sería la soledad y tenía razón.

Tal vez, después de todo, sí me quedaba un aliado más en aquella habitación.

Como había sospechado que iba a pasar, todas las preocupaciones y temores que había reprimido ahora se acumulaban de tal manera en mi pecho que se sentía como si alguien estuviera oprimiéndolo y quitándome el aire. Fue así como el aire que respiré al salir de la habitación no fue suficiente y caminar se convirtió en el único alivio que tenía en ese instante, por lo que no me detuve al pasar el comedor o al cruzar el pasillo donde se encontraba mi habitación, necesitaba más libertad…

Jamás les permitiría que me encerraran porque, aunque no estaba del todo segura para lo que había nacido, tenía la certeza de que no era para permanecer el resto de mi vida sin ver el mundo exterior, por muy peligroso que resultara para mí. Tal vez estaba siendo muy egoísta, pero, desde pequeña, me había imaginado que mi deber sería proteger a los humanos. Mi padre jamás aceptaría que yo me quedara de brazos cruzados… el murió bajo las garras de un licántropo y estaba segura que no había retrocedido como cobarde, no, mi padre jamás hubiera hecho eso.

Me di cuenta de que había comenzado a llover justo cuando logré atravesar toda la construcción, en el momento en que salí y mi rostro fue golpeado con cientos de gotas que se precipitaban por todo el lugar. Pronto toda mi ropa quedó empapada, pero no me importó en lo más mínimo; me senté en el suelo, junto de espaldas a las gran puerta de doble hoja de la entrada y sumergí el rostro entre mis manos. Por lo menos de esa manera mis lágrimas se confundirían con el agua que cada vez me helaba más la piel y los huesos.

De pronto, cuando estaba a punto de levantarme y gritar con desesperación, sentí una presencia junto a mí. Sin embargo, hubo algo diferente en ella, sabía que no se trataba de ninguno de mis amigos de la orden, además, la gran puerta no había crujido nuevamente, por lo que nadie había salido después de mí.

Lo más rápido que pude, me levanté de un salto y saqué un cuchillo que siempre cargaba conmigo y lo apunté en dirección del ruido que había escuchado. No sé si era porque el intruso se trataba de alguien muy poderoso o porque mi apariencia derrotada y mojada no causaba gran impacto, pero el hecho es que la figura de negro no parecía muy intimidada por mí.

—Espero que tus reflejos no sean tan torpes y lentos como en este momento, Allen o comenzaré a creer que en este lugar no te han enseñado nada.

La figura estaba perfectamente cubierta por un abrigo negro por capucha, por lo que no se podía distinguir ningún rasgo de su rostro, pero esa voz profunda no podía confundirse con ninguna. Di un paso adelante, desesperada por acercarme un poco más a la persona que se había encargado de mí tantos años. Sin embargo, antes de dar el siguiente paso, me detuve. Ya había sido engañada por Road una vez, por lo que no podía arriesgarme, esta podría ser otra trampa diseñada por el Conde el Milenio; tenía que cerciorarme primero.

—Si eres Cross Marian, no creo que tengas problemas en probármelo —dije, levantando el cuchillo hacia el frente.

Alcancé a ver, entre las sombras que se generaban por su gabardina, como una de las comisuras de sus labios se elevaba hacia arriba. Ese gesto me era tan familiar, que casi pude asegurar que era él, pero, ciertamente, no podía confiar mucho en mis sentidos en estos momentos, ya que estaba demasiado desesperada porque fuera él.

—Me alegra ver que por lo menos conservar ese sentido de desconfianza en el que te instruí. Recuerda, Allen: en este mundo hasta la persona que más quieres puede ser la que termine por firmar tu sentencia de muerte.

Se acercó a mí, pero yo retrocedí, con todos los músculos de mis piernas y brazos en completa tensión.

—En verdad lo lamento, porque creo que esto será muy doloroso, pero creo que son las únicas palabras que te harán confiar: Yo estuve presente la noche en que murió tu padre.

Y como casi siempre, Cross Marian acertó; eso, sobre todo en aquellos momentos que me encontraba vulnerable, fue la estocada perfecta para abrir una vieja y profunda herida. Sin embargo, también fue un gran alivio, porque estaba desesperada por volver a verlo. Así que, de la impresión dejé caer el cuchillo; su caída provocó un sonido curioso en el pavimento, ya que se mezcló con el chapoteo del agua que se estaba acumulando a nuestro alrededor.

Una de sus manos se extendió hacia mí.

—Vengo a sacarte de aquí.

Estaba a punto de tomar su mano, cuando Kanda, con su katana frente a él, se puso entre nosotros.

—¿Quién eres tú y qué haces aquí?

Tal vez había salido de otro lugar del castillo porque yo no me había dado cuenta de él hasta ese preciso momento.

—Será mejor que te alejes de ella.

—No, Yuu…

Inútil, como siempre. No sé si era la lluvia la que ahogaba mi voz o era simplemente que el señor perfecto no escuchaba de razones cuando se trataba de pelear.

Entonces se puso peor porque Cross sacó su pistola y apuntó directamente a su frente.

—No deberías tratar así a uno de tus superiores, podrías salir herido…

Sabía que Kanda estaba a punto de hacer o decir algo de lo que provocaría una pelea que podría traer graves consecuencias, por lo que decidí que era el momento de intervenir un poco más activamente. Así que me coloqué entre ambos.

—Él es el general Cross. Es mi maestro. —Dije con firmeza, asegurándome de que Kanda escuchara cada una de mis palabras.

—¿Cross Marian?

De pronto, fui consciente de que ya no éramos sólo tres personas bajo la lluvia y el frío, había salido del castillo, Komui, Lenalee, Lavi y Alma, para hacernos compañía. No sé por qué, pero Alma parecía el más impresionado de todos, observaba a Cross como si fuera una aparición, si yo tenía entendido que ellos dos jamás se habían visto…

El general se quitó la capucha y dejó ver el rostro que yo recordaba perfectamente: barba y cabellos rojos y una mascara blanca que cubría casi la mitad de su cara. Observó (con un poco de molestia, debo añadir) a Komui.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —soltó Komui, todavía sin poder salir de su asombro.

De pronto, hizo algo que me sorprendió, se quitó la gabardina y la colocó sobre mí, al tiempo que posaba, con firmeza, sus manos sobre mis hombros.

—Vengo a llevarme a Allen.

—Eso no —no me sorprendió averiguar que había sido Kanda quien había proferido esas palabras. Pero yo todavía estaba demasiado sorprendida por lo que había pasado como para analizar el tono de posesividad que vibraba en la voz de Kanda.

* * *

**perdonen el largo retraso del cap pero tuve mucho que hacer en el trabajo (no escuela, hace un mes que sali de vacaciones)**** el esfuerzo trae sus recompensas y dinero muajajajaja. en fin,** y creo que me estoy volviendo como mi autora favorita de man hare los caps cada mes XD. bueno aqui les traigo el cap 13 gracias por sus reviews que me inspiran para poder seguir con mi monstruoso fanfic muajajajaja. hay nos vemos, hasta el proximo cap y ¡Feliz Navidad y prospero Año Nuevo!


	15. Chapter 14: Discordia

******************************************************DGray man NO ME PERTENECEN sino a su creadora Hoshino Katsura.**  


* * *

**Capítulo 14:**

**Discordia**

—No creo que este sea el sitio más seguro para ella — soltó mi maestro, ignorando la expresión furiosa de Kanda.

Komui parecía dividido en muchos sentimientos a la vez, por un lado parecía bastante alegre de volver a ver a Marian, sin embargo, toda esa repentina hostilidad y prisa lo tenían desconcertado. O por lo menos eso me parecía a mí. Aunque, a decir verdad, creo que Cross le había herido un poco el orgullo al considerar la Orden que él dirigía como un lugar inseguro.

—¿De qué hablas? Ella ha estado perfectamente…

Cross hubiera protestado de nuevo, si no fuera porque la voz de Lenalee se elevó sobre todo, incluso, sobre el mal tiempo.

—No es que me entrometa, pero ¿no sería mejor seguir la discusión adentro? ¿O es que todos desean resfriarse?

A pesar de que Cross parecía tener la intención de cargarme como un costal y salir de ahí en ese preciso instante, la confusión en los ojos de Komui y la fiereza en la mirada de Kanda lo hicieron reconsiderar la situación. Aunque conocía perfectamente a mi maestro y sabía que, si es que estaba determinado a llevarme, tendría que haber algo verdaderamente poderoso para que renunciara a ello.

Finalmente, todos parecíamos estar bastante de acuerdo con Lenalee y entramos en la construcción. Y, para variar, regresamos a la conocida oficina de Komui.

¿Y yo? Por supuesto que todavía tenía decisión propia y claro que no estaba dispuesta a que pasaran por algo lo que yo deseaba sólo porque de pronto todos sentían una necesidad imperiosa por protegerme. No es que no considere todas las implicaciones que venían con todo aquello de ser el _corazón_, pero no estaba dispuesta a permanecer callada, sobre todo si era de mí de quien se estaba hablando.

Kanda parecía querer colocarse a mi lado (no sé si eso lo hacía sentir más seguro de que podría mantenerme aquí), pero mi maestro estaba al pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos y no sé cómo, pero se las arregló para hacerme sentar en una silla y quedarse de pie, junto a mí. Su sola presencia parecía mantener alejados a todos los demás.

De pronto, los ojos de Cross se posaron en Alma y, por extraño que pareciera, éste reaccionó con una desagradable sorpresa en el rostro. Porque, y me di cuenta en ese momento, se conocían. Mi maestro le arqueó las cejas, como si le dijera muchas cosas a través de ese gesto, pero todo lo que hizo Alma fue tragar saliva y negar con la cabeza.

Estaba a punto de cuestionarle a alguno de los dos sobre aquel extraño comportamiento cuando la discusión se reanudó.

—¿A qué has venido exactamente? —cuestionó Komui. No sé si su intención era que Cross le diera una explicación más detallada acerca de su repentina decisión o si en realidad esperaba que le diera una respuesta completamente diferente.

Aunque, claro, eso no iba a suceder. Y la expresión de fastidio en el rostro de mi maestro lo decía todo. No sólo parecía exasperado, también lucía un poco tenso, lo cual era bastante nuevo en él. Para que Cross demostrara algún tipo de preocupación significaba que algo andaba bastante mal y en este caso era incluso peor, ya que eso me involucraba directamente a mí.

—Ya te lo dije, vengo a llevarme a Allen de aquí. Necesito protegerla.

—¿De qué? —solté yo, en esta ocasión. Estaba harta de que me dejaran al margen, como si yo fuera un objeto sin voluntad por el que se estaban peleando dos coleccionistas.

—Tyki me encontró y tuvimos una conversación bastante interesante —dijo Cross, en respuesta a mi pregunta—, el Conde ya está enterado de que eres el _corazón._ Y creo que pronto van a hacer algo para tratar de llegar a ti. Traerte aquí en un principio fue una mala decisión.

—Fue tu elección —apunté, sabiendo que era el momento menos preciso para reclamarle las heridas que me había causado en el pasado. Sí, otra vez me estaba comportando como una niñita necesitada, pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse de ello—, tú fuiste el que no podía esperar para deshacerse de mí…

Cross arqueó sus cejas pelirrojas hacia mí, por un momento vi la sombra de una sonrisa cruzar su rostro, pero sólo fue un instante. Probablemente mi imaginación. O no, ya que yo probablemente le causaba bastante gracia en ese momento.

—Ella siempre ha estado protegida aquí —protestó Komui, lo que afortunadamente desvió la conversación. La atención de Cross volvió hacia él.

—En todos los años que estuvo bajo mi protección el Conde jamás se enteró de lo que era ella, en cambio, unos meses aquí y su vida corre un serio peligro…

Lo podía ver, después de todo, los años que había pasado junto a él habían servido para conocerlo y podía asegurar que detrás de esa fría y aparente calma, se escondía un enojo desbordante. Sus palabras salían exageradamente tranquilas, como si quiera evitar ponerse a gritar.

—Y por eso mismo Allen debe permanecer aquí. Debemos estar juntos para poder protegerla.

—Yo puedo hacer eso por mi cuenta. Él creerá que sigue aquí y eso no dará ninguna ventaja —protestó Cross.

—¡Pero eso no lo engañará por mucho tiempo! El Conde ya debe de saber lo estrecha que es tu relación con ella. Si te la llevas, los dos comenzarán a ser cazados y no tendrán descanso…

—Puedo encargarme de ellos. He permanecido escondido por más de…

—¡Basta! —Por fin. Estaba tan cansada de escucharlos discutir acerca de mí (y sin siquiera dirigirme una mirada para ver si estaba de acuerdo o no) que me levanté de la silla y me alejé de Cross.

Sentí una mano tratar de agarrar mi brazo, pero la rechacé.

—Lo siento, pero no voy a ir contigo a ningún lado —solté, sin más rodeos, dirigiéndome a Marian. Me pareció ver que Kanda se relajaba.

El aludido frunció el ceño. No era de sorprenderse, a mi maestro jamás le gustaba que lo contradijeran y si bien normalmente yo era una aprendiz que acataba bastante bien sus órdenes, en esta ocasión no me podía persuadir.

—Tienes que hacerlo. —Dijo él, tomándome de la muñeca con fuerza. En menos de unos segundos, Kanda estuvo a mi lado. Le lancé una mirada de advertencia para que se abstuviera de intervenir y, milagrosamente, me hizo caso. Y eso que parecía que la mano de mi maestro sobre mi muñeca le molestaba demasiado, quizá era porque sabía que me estaba cortando la circulación.

—Parece que Allen ha elegido quedarse aquí —comenzó Komui, viéndose demasiado satisfecho.

Sin embargo, yo le iba a quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. Y no es porque me desagradara, sino porque no iba a permitirle mantenerme encerrada como él lo deseaba.

—Pero no voy a esconderme —solté, girando la cabeza en su dirección y tal como había pronosticado, se puso completamente serio.

—Allen —Cross trató de inclinarse hacia mí y lanzarme una de sus miradas severas.

No lo logró.

—¡No soy una cobarde! ¡No viviré escondida! Voy a luchar.

Sólo en ese aspecto (en el que correspondía a mantenerme como inútil, apartada en algún sitio oscuro) todos parecían estar de acuerdo. Excepto Lenalee quien al parecer tenía más fe en mí de lo que nadie en aquella habitación.

—Es una locura…

Me sacudí su mano y le devolví una mirada de ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué? Eso fue lo que me enseñaste, a no ser cobarde.

—También te enseñé a sobrevivir.

—Sí —admití a regañadientes—, pero no voy a pasar el resto de mi vida encerrada.

Cross frunció el ceño. Ahora que lo pensaba con mayor detenimiento, yo era la única que lograba sacarlo de quicio a tal grado que olvidara su compostura y deseara golpearme. Y no sé si eso debía hacerme sentir orgullosa o temerosa. Aquello podría considerarse un maravilloso don o una gran, gran desventaja.

—¡No puedo creer que arriesgues tu vida de esa manera! ¡Y la de los demás, muchos dependen de ese _corazón,_ Allen!

Por fin, un argumento que podría mantener mi boca cerrada. Por supuesto que sabía el riesgo que enfrentaba. Y, aunque todavía la noticia era reciente para mí, comenzaba a saber las grandes responsabilidades que traía todo esto de ser el _corazón. _Sin embargo, no estaba en mi naturaleza quedarme de brazos cruzados y ver cómo todos arriesgaban su vida por mí. Y se lo dije en voz alta a mi maestro, a todos los que estaban presentes en la habitación, observando nuestra discusión.

Cross me tomó de los hombros y comenzó a sacudirme violentamente, tanto Kanda como Alma se alteraron, pero mi maestro los mantuvo a distancia.

—¡No entiendes que no quiero verte morir!

Entonces me soltó, sorprendido de sí mismo. Todos lo estábamos, quizás nadie en la habitación lo conocía tan bien como yo, pero sabían que Cross no era un hombre muy expresivo en cuanto a sentimientos se trataba. Para mí fue agradable saber que, después de todos aquellos años, mi maestro sí se preocupaba por mí.

Sin pensarlo, lo abracé. No podía prometerle que sobreviviría, porque eso sería darle una esperanza que ni siquiera yo consideraba posible, pero por lo menos tenía que agradecerle su preocupación.

—Lo siento, pero voy a quedarme.

—Entonces tendré que hacerlo yo, también —soltó Cross, rendido.

De pronto, me sentí muy cansada, como si ya no pudiera mantenerme en pie. Aunque afortunadamente no me desmayé en frente de todos. Sabiendo que necesitaba dormir urgentemente, les dije a todos que me retiraba. Sin embargo, antes de marcharme, los brazos de Kanda me rodearon. Yo me ruboricé, no podía creer que hiciera eso en frente de todos.

—Sabes que yo te protegeré, siempre —dijo Kanda, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.

—Gracias —solté, haciéndome para atrás. Sintiendo que los ojos de mi maestro nos taladraban. Por supuesto, que no le agradaría nada esta situación, probablemente la consideraría una sería distracción de nuestro verdadero propósito: acabar con el Conde.

Entonces, como si quisiera reclamar mi atención también, Alma tomó mi mano, había una extraña expresión de sufrimiento y lealtad en su rostro.

—Allen, tú sabes que yo jamás te haría daño. Nada. Yo siempre estaré a tu lado. Y quisiera que entendieras que todo lo que hice fue porque él me lo pidió.

—¿Qué? —Tal vez sus palabras se tergiversaron en mis oídos, porque todo lo que me decía sonaba extraño. A mi alrededor, Lenalee trataba de darnos espacio y sacar a todos de la oficina, incluso a su propio hermano. Sin embargo, los únicos que se resistieron fueron mi maestro y mi… (bueno no podía decir exactamente qué éramos) y Kanda.

Alma tenía otra vez esa expresión de sufrimiento. No me agradaba verlo así; coloqué una mis manos en su rostro y él cerró los ojos, como si disfrutara del contacto.

—Perdóname.

—¿Por qué? No me has hecho nada malo.

—Allen —esta vez era la voz de Cross la que hablaba—, el licántropo que terminó con la vida de tu padre, fue él.

De pronto, me alejé de Alma. No, por supuesto que no era cierto, todo era una broma, la broma más horrible que alguien me había hecho jamás. Busqué los ojos de amigo, en busca de la negación, en busca de la tranquilidad de que todo aquello fuera una mentira.

—Lo siento.

Y sentí como si todo mi cuerpo se pusiera rígido y perdiera el calor. Era como estar otra vez en ese callejón, aquella noche en que mi vida se destrozó.

* * *

**lose increíblemente corto pero muy triste, lamento la tardanza y feliz año nuevo (aunque ya muy tarde para decirlo) a todos los que siguen mi fic. espero que les halla fascinado y muchas gracias por dejar sus reviews, comentarios, opiniones, etc. ¡hasta el proximo fic **


	16. Chapter 15: Pasado

**********************************************************DGray man NO ME PERTENECEN sino a su creadora Hoshino Katsura.**

* * *

**Capítulo 15:**

**Pasado**

Me estaba volviendo loca. Sí, eso era. Mi cuerpo y mi alma habían dejado de soportar tanta carga y mi mente había perdido la razón por completo. Porque no había otra forma de explicar que todo desapareciera a mí alrededor y la escena de mi padre muriendo se repitiera. Había sido la peor noche de todas y no quería recordarla de nuevo, pero lo hice. Caí de rodillas, sabía que el resto de mis compañeros se habían acercado a mí y me preguntaban qué era lo que pasaba, pero yo los escuchaban como un eco, como algo que se desvanecía y no volvería a regresar. Presioné mis manos sobre mi cabeza y utilicé todas y cada una de mis fuerzas para reprimir las imágenes, pero parecía que entre más me resistía, mayor era la intensidad con la que insistían en apoderarse de mis pensamientos.

Fue como estar otra vez en aquella ciudad, fue como ver la luna escarlata de nuevo; me vi a mi, pequeña y sola, corriendo sin sentido, con una hermosa y brillante capa roja cubriéndome la espalda… Entonces llegaron los flashes de dolor y de pérdida y también los vagos recuerdos de mi maldición, la luz que me cegó antes de quedar marcada de por vida. Sin embargo, lo que más me dolía era mi padre, ver su cuerpo ensangrentado, sabiendo que no pude hacer nada para que se quedara mi lado…

Lloré como si estuviera viéndolo de nuevo. Mis lágrimas nublaron toda mi visión y mis sollozos agitaban tanto mi pecho que dudaba que algún día pudiera detenerse. Entonces, el momento de regresar a la realidad se presentó; comencé a recobrar los sentidos y la noción del tiempo, así como pude saber en qué lugar me encontraba.

También me percaté de que no estaba sola; de pronto la cálida sensación de unos brazos rodeándome con gentileza me embargó, mi primer pensamiento fue que se trataba de Kanda, pero me di cuenta rápidamente, al notar una larga cabellera pelirroja, que era Cross quien me sostenía. Era extraño en él portarse tan cariñoso con alguien, pero, de cualquier manera, lo aprecié mucho.

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, Allen —me dijo—. No sufras más por ello.

Lo juro, intentaba ser fuerte, pero tenía tantas cosas por las que preocuparme, que mi mente ya no podía más. Así que solté otro sollozo y me aferré a él con toda mi fuerza. Mi rostro se enterró en su pecho.

Me ayudó a levantarme, pero no quise soltarlo.

—Allen, lo siento mucho. Pero tienes que dejar que te explique, en realidad yo no quería hacerlo…

De pronto, la voz de Alma me petrificó en los brazos de Cross. Mi cabeza se giró en la dirección de sus palabras y lo observé fijamente al rostro.

—¡Te odio, te odio! ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Qué te había hecho mi padre? —Grité, con el corazón completamente destrozado. Estaba tan dolida que no quería escuchar nada, no quería volver a verlo… a pesar de que una parte de mí todavía lo quería.

Me agité en los brazos de Cross para llegar hasta él, pero mi maestro mantuvo su agarre firme a mi alrededor. Aunque tampoco necesitó mucho para detenerme, ya que yo me encontraba bastante cansada. De pronto, mi vista se nubló y mis fuerzas se acabaron repentinamente.

—Yo la llevaré a su…

—De ninguna manera —Cross gruñó, interrumpiendo a Kanda. Y él, ya que era bastante violento, observó a mi maestro con ira. Parecía decidido a quedarse a mi lado, pero el cuerpo de Cross se interponía entre nosotros.

Para ser sincera, yo estaba demasiado afectada como para tratar de calmarlos, así que los dejé odiarse, mientras yo me aferraba a mi maestro.

Alma me observaba con tristeza y debo decir que mi corazón sufrió al ver su mirada destroza, sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo.

—Ella es mi…

—No es nada tuyo para reclamar —dijo Cross, dejando claro que no lo dejaría acercarse a mí, por lo menos aquella noche no.

Entonces mi maestro me tomó entre sus brazos y me levantó del suelo. Noté que Alma trataba de llamar mi atención, pero Cross le dijo que lo mejor sería dejarme descansar todo el día.

—Mañana hablarás con ella.

Pero yo no quería hacerlo.

Me sumergí en la inconsciencia en el momento en que él me depositó en la cama. Pero ojalá no hubiera sucedido así. Sin piedad, fui asaltada por mis terribles recuerdos en sueños y, algunas veces se añadían detalles que me destrozaban; en una de esas pesadillas, yo me aferraba, dentro del cuerpo que tuve cuando era una niña, al cuerpo de mi padre, pero su figura se iba desvaneciendo de entre mis brazos, volviéndose intangible, transformándose en ríos de sangre a mi alrededor.

En todas aquellas ocasiones me despertaba gritando y llorando, pero Cross acudía a mí para calmarme y consolarme. Sin embargo, la última vez, esa en la que me asaltó la peor pesadilla, él me impidió volver a dormir.

—Tienes que escucharme primero, Allen —dijo, con una de sus manos acariciando mi cabello. Todavía me sorprendía que pudiera llegar a ser tan comprensivo y cariñoso, era como conocer otra de sus facetas. Lo único que me alegraba de todo aquello era haber averiguado que en verdad me quería.

—El licántropo tiene razón —dijo.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Tu padre quería morir, él le pidió que lo matara.

Reaccioné como si alguien me hubiera abofeteado en el rostro. Me levanté de la cama y comencé a negar con la cabeza.

—¡No es cierto! —Grité— ¡Él me amaba, jamás me hubiera dejado!

Cross extendió un brazo hacia mí, me pareció que quería acariciar mi mejilla, pero con brusquedad, lo rechacé. Una sombra apareció en sus facciones.

—Por supuesto que te amaba, por eso lo hizo.

Di otro paso hacia atrás.

—Nada de lo que dices tiene sentido.

—Estaba maldito, Allen. La luna escarlata lo había afectado, en cualquier momento iba a enloquecer —dijo Cross—, y no quería que lo vieras, no quería arriesgarse a hacerte daño.

—Pero si él estaba bajo la maldición, eso significa que él era…

Cross asintió lentamente. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que mi corazón volviera a resquebrajarse. Tenía tanto dolor acumulado en mi pecho, que deseaba reclamarle a alguien por ello.

—¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? —Cuestioné con brusquedad.

—Tal vez porque no quería verte sufrir —respondió—, pero tienes razón, debí haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo.

Sentía que mi dolor me asfixiaba, apenas y podía respirar con regularidad; tenía que salir de ahí. Ignorando la voz de Cross, que me llamaba para que regresara, salí de la habitación y me alejé por el pasillo y, sin darme cuenta, mis piernas se las ingeniaron para llegar hasta donde se encontraba Kanda. Sin ningún cuestionamiento o exigencia, me abrió los brazos y yo pude sumergirme en ellos hasta que sentí que el sufrimiento menguaba un poco. Mis labios se unieron a los de él, y experimenté una perfecta sensación cálida recorrerme de pies a cabeza, reconfortándome. Sin embargo, no pude quedarme ahí mucho tiempo, ya que sabía que Cross no permitiría quedarme toda la noche con Kanda. Así que regresé a mi habitación y, después de muchas horas de sufrimiento, logré dormir tranquila.

Al parecer, después de mucho meditarlo, mis amigos y compañeros decidieron acceder a mis deseos. Por supuesto, Cross no estaba muy de acuerdo en que yo me quedara ahí, así como Komui pensaba que era imprudente de mi parte no escuchar sus consejos y negarme a esconderme. Sin embargo, me mantuve firme y me negué a escucharlos. Todavía estaba afectada por la noticia que había recibido el día anterior, pero eso sólo me sirvió para continuar con mi propósito de combatir contra el Conde.

Durante los días siguientes, se hicieron todo tipo de preparativos; Komui había pasado horas hablando con mi maestro y los dos habían acordado que debían aumentar la seguridad del lugar. Pero alguien debía salir a averiguar qué estaba planeando el Conde y, aunque mis amigos se ofrecieron (incluida yo misma), todavía no se podía tomar una decisión. Sin embargo, todos estaban perfectamente de acuerdo en que yo jamás podría hacerlo.

—Piénsalo, Allen, sería como entregarle el arma necesaria para acabar con todos nosotros —me dijo Lenalee, una tarde—. Es muy arriesgado que te acerques a él, sabes cuál es tu situación.

Asentí, por supuesto que lo comprendía, pero por ello no dejaba de irritarme. Estaba acostumbrada a formar parte de la acción y el hecho de convertirme en el objeto que todos debían proteger se estaba volviendo muy molesto. Yo jamás fui una chica delicada o que necesitara de cuidados (había aprendido a valerme por mi misma), por lo que toda la atención que recibía los últimos días me comenzaba a sacar de quicio.

Pero había algo mucho más importante que seguía torturándome. Después de pensarlo mucho tiempo, cuando el dolor menguó un poco, me di cuenta del error que había cometido con Alma. Entendí lo difícil que fue para él acceder a la petición que le había hecho mi padre. Y, por supuesto, quería hablar con él, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para hacerlo. Incluso parecía como si quisiera evitar mi presencia; no lo culpaba, ya que yo había sido terrible al decirle que lo odiaba. Pero no había sido cierto, yo lo quería mucho.

Una noche se presentó mi oportunidad, Lenalee había averiguado que se encontraba en una de las torres del lado norte, así que tomé un atajo y me guié por las estrechas escaleras que hacían espirarles tan cerradas que podrían marear a cualquiera y abrí la puerta para salir. La noche estaba bastante oscura, un grupo de nubes insistía en cubrir a la luna. Además, el viento traía una brisa fría, que llegaba hasta los huesos y hacía estremecer el cuerpo.

A pesar de la oscuridad, pude ver su figura solitaria, inclinando su cabeza hacia arriba, buscando la luna.

—Alma.

Lo vi estremecerse, parecía que mi compañía no era algo que deseara en ese momento. Lentamente, se giró para verme. Sus ojos parecían transmitir un gran sufrimiento.

—De verdad lo siento, Allen.

No lo soporté y corrí a abrazarlo.

—No, es a mí a quien tienes que perdonar. No quise decirte eso, yo no te odio, yo te quiero mucho.

—¿Ya sabes todo lo que pasó?

Asentí.

—Mi maestro me lo explicó.

Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Alma, se inclinó hacia mí y rozó su frente con la mía.

—Te amo.

Yo no sabía qué decir, sin embargo, no tuve necesidad de hacerlo porque, en ese momento, las nubes se movieron de lugar y dejaron que la luna escarlata nos iluminara con toda su fuerza.

Noté un destello rojo cruzar los ojos de Alma. Y, después, sentí que su piel comenzaba a calentarse. Bruscamente se alejó de mí y se tocó la cabeza, como si sufriera de un gran dolor.

Me acerqué a él.

—¿Qué te ocurre?

—A veces la luna nos afecta un poco —contestó.

Lo observé con preocupación.

—¿Crees que estás perdiendo el control?

Negó con la cabeza y sonrió con tristeza.

—Si quieres irte lo entenderé.

—No te voy a dejar —solté y lo abracé nuevamente.

Su cuerpo se puso rígido de pronto. Sus ojos se oscurecieron al observarme.

—Creo que sí debes irte, Allen. Mis… deseos están aumentando. Es mejor que bajes, así no podré verte.

Me sentí dolida por su comentario.

—¿No me quieres cerca de ti?

—No, no es eso —dijo. Sus brazos me rodearon y me estrecharon contra él—. El problema es que te quiero demasiado junto a mí… Debes irte…

Sin embargo, no me soltaba y su respiración se había vuelto irregular.

—No quiero dejarte.

—Grave error.

Entonces sus labios se unieron a los míos con una hambrienta desesperación. Sus brazos me estrecharon todavía más y yo me ruboricé violentamente al sentir su excitación entre mis piernas.

—Alma… creo que no deberías… ¿Qué tal si regresamos adentro? —Intenté zafarme, pero era demasiado fuerte.

—Por favor, Allen. Te necesito —dijo, besando mi cuello, haciendo que mi cuerpo reaccionara con un agradable estremecimiento.

Tenía que detenerlo.

* * *

**aqui os traigo el cap 15. espero que sea de su agrado y lamento la tardanza pero me habia quedado sin internet y muchas gracias por dejar sus reviews, comentarios, opiniones, etc. ¡hasta el proximo fic! **


	17. Chapter 16: Errores

**************************************************************DGray man NO ME PERTENECEN sino a su creadora Hoshino Katsura.**

* * *

**Capítulo 16:**

**Errores**

-Alma, por favor, no hagas esto… -insistí, tratando de empujarlo lejos, pero sus brazos sólo se cerraron con más fuerza en torno a mí.

-Tú no entiendes, Allen -dijo él, mientras su lengua se deslizaba lentamente sobre mi cuello-, en verdad te necesito, la luna está ejerciendo su poder sobre mí y mi cuerpo está tratando de reemplazar mi deseo de sangre por otro.

Alma me acorraló contra la pared de piedra, sus ojos estaban tan cerca de mi rostro que pude ver la lucha de ese destello rojo de locura contra el hambriento deseo que sentía por mí, y al parecer el deseo estaba ganando la batalla. Sin embargo, yo no podía permitirle… no podía engañar a Kanda. Yo también quería a Alma, se había convertido en alguien demasiado importante en mi vida y aunque mi cuerpo reaccionara positivamente a sus caricias, mi corazón no estaba completamente con él.

-Alma…

Pero sus manos se abrieron paso debajo de mi ropa y una de ellas se deslizó debajo de mis pantalones y encontró mi sexo. Yo solté un gemido completamente inesperado y sentí mis mejillas arder.

Alma atrapó el lóbulo de mi oreja con sus labios y comenzó a chuparlo con fuerza, mientras sus dedos me acariciaban con insistencia y uno de ellos lograba entrar profundamente en mí.

Yo solté un grito de placer y me sentí culpable por ello casi inmediatamente. Traté protestar pero ninguna palabra coherente podía salir de mis labios, me había convertido en un cúmulo de gemidos y jadeos. Alma pegó mi cuerpo con mayor fuerza contra la pared y provocó que yo, sintiéndome repentinamente dominada por el placer, me deslizara hasta llegar al suelo.

-No debemos hacer esto -jadeé al sentir que comenzaba a quitarme la ropa; su boca atrapó uno de mis pezones y lo succionó como si fuera algo exquisito. Sin poder controlarme, enterré mis dedos en su cabello y lo acaricié.

-Pero queremos -me dijo, esbozando una sonrisa cuando se deshizo de su ropa.

Sus dedos salieron de mi entrada y yo me sentí un poco vacía; una parte de mi se alegraba que se hubiera detenido, pero la otra quería rogarle que continuara.

Esto estaba muy mal.

-Te amo, Allen -él murmuró junto a mi piel.

Yo tenía que decirle algo, tenía que hacer algo que lo detuviera, que nos impidiera a los dos continuar con esto. Porque sabía que después me arrepentiría y me sentiría terriblemente culpable.

-Yo no sé qué es lo que siento por ti, Alma -solté. No quería lastimarlo, pero también deseaba hacer algo para que se detuviera.

-Sé que no me amas -dijo él, deteniéndose un momento para mirarme a los ojos-, pero me conformo con que me dejes amarte.

-Pero yo no puedo…

No me dejó continuar, sus labios comenzaron a bajar por mi piel hasta encontrarse con mi abdomen. Yo traté de moverme, pero sus brazos me sujetaron. Alma separó mis piernas casi con ternura y enterró la cabeza en mi sexo. Su lengua comenzó a jugar con mi clítoris y yo no pude evitar arquearme con placer.

Su nombre se escapó de mis labios con un gemido y eso sólo sirvió para alentarlo más.

Yo estaba perdida.

Su lengua encontró mi entrada y comenzó a explorarme, yo no pude más y grité. Mis caderas se movían en respuesta a los movimientos de su lengua. Entonces se retiró y yo solté un gruñido de protesta.

Alma sonrió y se inclinó para besar mis labios.

-Pronto, pronto.

Entonces me di cuenta de lo que aquellas palabras significaban, pero, en esta ocasión en lugar de tratar de insistir en que me dejara, mi cuerpo se estremeció con expectación. Una parte de mi estaba fuera de control y deseaba esto demasiado.

Entonces él unió sus labios a los míos una vez más, con mayor posesividad y deseo que las últimas veces y entró en mí de una embestida.

-Eres tan cálida -murmuró Alma en mi oído con la voz ronca.

Yo rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y lo atraje más hacia mí. Alma me dirigió una mirada triunfante que al principio me molestó un poco, pero que después olvidé completamente cuando él comenzó a moverse.

Mi cuerpo se arqueó y pude sentir sus dedos acariciando mi espalda; su respiración se había vuelto tan irregular como la mía y de su pecho habían comenzado a brotar pequeñas y brillantes gotas de sudor. Tratando de olvidar la culpa que sentía, me incliné hacia él y comencé a lamerle el pecho.

-Allen, Allen -repitió mi nombre mientras sus caderas empujaban contra las mía y entraba profundamente en mí.

Mis piernas se enredaron en su cintura y no pude evitar comenzar a moverme a su ritmo.

Alma entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y cuando yo vi a sus ojos una vez más me di cuenta que la amenaza de la luna escarlata había desaparecido. No había rastro de locura en su mirada, sólo deseo y un profundo amor. Me mordí el labio, sintiéndome culpable por haber visto lo último.

-Si tú quisieras, podríamos unirnos en este momento -dijo él, entre jadeos-, podrías ser mía y yo prometería cuidarte siempre.

No, no podía aceptar compromisos de ningún tipo.

No le respondí, pero, por fortuna, él no insistió.

Cerró los ojos y aumentó la fuerza de sus embestidas. Mi cuerpo se estremeció y se estrechó más contra el de él. Oleadas de placer me invadieron y provocaron que soltara un grito de placer cuando llegué al clímax, Alma, tras una última embestida llegó también y exclamó mi nombre.

Sin embargo, cuando nuestros cuerpos se relajaron, los pensamientos de culpa comenzaron a inundar mi mente. Alma se había recostado sobre mí y tenía sus brazos a mi alrededor, su respiración era tranquila y su mirada brillaba de una manera extraña. Me pareció que estaba feliz.

Pero yo no podía estarlo, no después de lo que había hecho. Así que me moví y me arrastré lejos. Rápidamente comencé a vestirme. Alma parecía confundido.

-¿Allen?

Pero yo no le respondí y terminé de abrocharme el pantalón. Alma se puso de pie y me tomó del brazo.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A mi habitación -respondí con brusquedad.

-Pero, Allen…

-¡No! -exclamé, sintiéndome terrible. Las lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar de mis ojos- Esto no debió haber pasado. Fue un error.

Vi en sus ojos que mis palabras lo lastimaron y me odié más por ello. Porque yo nunca debí engañar a Kanda, pero también le había hecho daño a Alma, porque él en verdad me quería y ya que yo había permitido que todo aquello sucediera, tal vez le había dado esperanzas… Y no era justo, no era justo para ninguno de los dos.

Me alejé de él sin decir nada más y corrí por las escaleras, no me detuve hasta que llegué a mi habitación y me encerré en ella. Fue una de las noches más terribles que he tenido en mi vida, ya que no pude descansar, aunque mi cuerpo reclamaba un descanso, mis pensamientos no me dejaban tranquila.

Tal vez me lo merecía.

Así que al día siguiente me las arreglé para evitarlos a los dos, a Kanda y a Alma. No creía poder tener el valor de mirar a Kanda a los ojos de nuevo y todavía estaba demasiado avergonzada por lo que había sucedido con Alma que tampoco quería darle oportunidad a que hablara conmigo. Porque sabía que él estaba ansioso por saber, por preguntarme exactamente qué era lo que había ocurrido para hacerme sentir arrepentida de todo. Sin embargo, no estaba lista para darle respuestas a nadie.

Por supuesto, era bastante evidente que algo me ocurría; había hecho un gran esfuerzo por ocultar mis sentimientos, pero nunca había sido muy buena en ello. Por lo que todos notaron en mi expresión que algo había pasado. Y, por supuesto, el primero en darse cuenta fue mi maestro.

-¿Estás bien, Allen? -preguntó.

-Sí, por supuesto -le sonreí, aunque mi gesto fue tan falso, que resultó incluso más triste verme intentarlo.

Sin embargo y lo agradecí profundamente, Cross no dijo nada, a pesar de que era obvio que estaba mintiendo, simplemente asintió, aceptando mi respuesta.

Me sentí muy sola.

Pero él pareció leer mis pensamientos porque abrió los brazos. Y yo no dudé en sumergirme en ellos y soltar un poco de mi frustración y dolor.

-Tranquila.

Era cierto que Cross podía ser bastante estricto y duro en ocasiones, pero tenía momentos como aquel, en que en verdad podía sentir que me quería.

Sin embargo, aquel consuelo no fue suficiente para mí, necesitaba alguien que pudiera escuchar todo lo que tenía que decir. Necesitaba confesarle a alguien la terrible culpa que cargaba sobre mis hombros.

Así que al día siguiente busqué a Lenalee y, ya que no quería que nadie más nos escuchara, la tomé de la mano y la conduje por los pasillos hasta la salida. Espera poder, aunque fuera en el exterior, tener algo de privacidad.

-¿Qué ocurre, Allen? -dijo mi amiga, observándome con preocupación- ¿Estás enferma? ¿Te duele algo?

Negué con la cabeza. En aquellos momentos no quería que nadie se preocupara por mí.

-Cometí un error.

Lenalee abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Un error? No entiendo.

-Ya lo entenderás. Verás, hace dos días yo…

-¡Allen! -Pero Lenalee me había interrumpido, sus ojos habían dejado de mirarme y ahora se dirigían hacia el cielo. Inmediatamente levanté mi cabeza en la misma dirección que apuntaban sus ojos. Y me di cuenta que una especie de oscuridad estaba acabando con las nubes y pretendía opacar la luz del sol.

Entonces comenzaron los gritos.

Debajo de nosotras, en la ciudad, las personas habían comenzado a correr en todas direcciones con expresiones aterradas en sus rostros. Y aunque al principio estábamos completamente confundidas, pudimos ver la razón de su terror: un ejército de akumas había llenado las calles.

Un repentino dolor de cabeza hizo que me doblara sobre mí, mis manos se dirigieron hacia mis sienes para tratar de calmarlo, pero eso no fue lo peor que me ocurrió, lo peor fue volver a escuchar las voces en mi cabeza.

_Libéranos… Libéranos…_

-¡Vamos, Allen! Tenemos que regresar, necesitas estar protegida… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te ocurre?

Pero yo no la escuchaba bien, todo lo que podía oír eran las voces, repitiéndose como un terrible eco.

No necesitaba que alguien me dijera qué estaba ocurriendo para saberlo.

Todo había comenzado. Y Él, el Conde del Milenio, pronto estaría aquí.

* * *

**gomenasai por la larguisima y porque no haya yullen en este cap pero les prometo que habra mas de ellos mas adelante. tenia medio mes de tortura sin internet, luego mucho trabajo y LA ESCUELA para terminar. en fin, aqui os traigo finalmente el cap 16. espero que sea de su agrado y muchas gracias a las seguidoras de este fic por dejar sus reviews, comentarios, opiniones, etc. ¡hasta el proximo fic! **


End file.
